


The Lonely and The Strange

by Fireflydown (Hyperballad)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Implausible and every shade of unreal, Inaccuracies, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Psychological Drama, Rape, Revisiting the teen slasher genre, Weird Plot Shit, nonsensical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Fireflydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier's terrible past has left him mentally and emotionally scarred.  A new therapist by the name of Erik Lehnsherr was assigned to his case, offering a unique form of counsel but did he really mean to help Charles or is there an underlying motive to his actions? In this story, The Lonely and The Strange are drawn to each other, bound by lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisa999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/gifts).



> Spoiler: Hello everyone! This is another experimental fic of mine. There is no twist to this one. It will be pretty obvious to the readers what Erik Lehnsherr is really about in this fic but only Charles is kept in the dark until the middle of the story. The real question is, how are they both going to end up afterwards? Again, my own brand of smut will abound because I like bringing them together this way XD This fic has a mix of influences, but the plot was something I thought of. I used various elements like the papier-mâché mask from Mr Fassbender's movie: Frank and it has a touch of Hannibal in there (Er, not the cannibalism part but you'll see what I mean XD). I just wanted to see if it works at all because mostly, my ideas are crazy but I thank the readers who support my work regardless. <3 Fair warning: I tend to go for unrealistic plots so if you are not into that, it's ok. Just doing my thing here, like everyone else. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa did another wonderful fanart for me and I am posting it here and making it my cover for my fic. <3 Thank you so much, Lisa! words cannot describe how much I love your art. :) <3

                                                    

Erik Lehnsherr stood before the door waiting patiently for the occupant to open it. He had buzzed the doorbell several times but it had been a while now and the door remained closed. Erik's pleasant expression dissolved into annoyance. He was not to be denied what he had come here to accomplish. He had driven all the way from the other side of the city just to be here and his 'client' had been quite difficult. The man will not answer when he called him on his phone. He even left countless messages on his voicemail. He had read the file on him and knew that he had become a self-imposed recluse, holing himself up in his house for months now. He knew this was out of the norm but desperate times call for desperate measures. He kicked the door in violently and it sprang open for him and then he entered. He looked about him and the first thing he noticed was the pile of refuse about the place and the smell of something rotting. He dreaded that something might have happened to his client. He rushed into the rooms, seeing the untidiness; the countless bottles of wine and the rotting food on plates carelessly strewn about. Then, he found his client sitting blank eyed upon the study room's couch, unmoving. The man looked like a vagrant. His dark brown hair was long and straggling to his shoulders and he has an unruly beard. He looked like he had not bathed in days, perhaps even weeks and he wore a yellowing strappy t-shirt, dirty jeans and a red plaid flannel robe. His skin was so pale that one would almost assume he was dead.

"Xavier? Charles Xavier?"Erik called out to him. _Oh no, he's dead_ -

After a long moment, the 'dead' man finally swiveled his eyes towards his unwanted guest indifferently. His expression was flat, unresponsive. He did not even care that a man he had never seen before in his life had come barging into his home. He had an empty bottle of Scotch in his hand and a glass with perhaps a spoonful of the said alcohol in the other. His arms were limply lying at his sides. Erik breathed out a sigh of relief after seeing him move. Charles closed and opened his eyes blearily. The intruder wore an expensive looking dark blue coat, black scarf and leather gloves. His light brown hair was cut neatly short and his blue-green eyes regarded Charles angrily.

"Why have you not answered my calls? You did not open the door for me so I was forced to break in to see if you are still alive!"

"Who the fuck are you?"Charles asked rudely, narrowing his eyes at him. He still looked like he could care less who Erik was, still slumped in his seat. He spoke more out of spite than of actual query.

"I'm Erik Lehnsherr, your new therapist! Ororo sends her regards!"

Charles let out a huff of breath, sounding insolently amused."I don't need a therapist. Get the hell out of my house!"

"Well you can't do anything about that! I'm here to stay!"

"I won't pay you!"Charles spat out and then he lifted the dirty glass to his lips and drained the remaining liquor. He grimaced and let out a small moan, rolling his head back. He cared about nothing anymore, not even himself. The squalor of his appearance could attest to that as well as the sordid state of his house.

"You don't need to pay me. Your parents have arranged for all of that. Now, since they have paid me in advance, I won't allow my record to be tarnished and leave a client hanging-"

Charles snorted disdainfully, closing his eyes and chuckling bitterly."Good luck with that!"

Erik did something unexpected. He went to Charles and grabbed the glass and bottle from his hands, slamming them onto the low table before the couch and then he grabbed Charles by his robe and hauled him up, glaring down at him.

"Get yourself together! Get up from there!"

"Fuck off!"Charles shouted up at him indignantly but Erik dragged him up and then he carried him in his arms, looking about the room for something. Charles couldn't believe the bastard would do this to him. He was angrily hitting at the other's face and shoulders weakly. The man appeared to be a tough son of a bitch and he was taller and stronger than him. There was also the fact that Charles was weakened because he had not eaten for some time.

"Put me down you asshole!"

Erik ignored his struggles and carried him upstairs. He opened the doors, using one hand as he maneuvered around carrying Charles in his arms and then he found what he was looking for. He brought Charles down to his feet, dragging him into the bathroom. He turned on the shower head and shoved Charles underneath the cascade of water. Charles started in shock and began to scream angrily.

"Fuck!"Charles stared at him incredulously, spluttering under the water."Is this part of your fucking therapy?"

"Yes it is. When you've finished bathing, we'll talk. I'll wait for you outside-"Erik turned about face, ready to go out the door, but Charles just slumped down to the tiled floor, looking defeated. Erik turned to face him again, regarding him kindly.

"I read your files, all your years of therapy with Ororo. Charles, are you going to be like this all your life? There's so much more that you can live for. You can't keep living like this. You deserve better. You have to let go of your suffering-"

"I like suffering like this! I don't give a fuck what you all think of me anymore!"Charles shouted at him, his face and hair dripping with water and soaking his clothes. He was trembling under the shower as if he was cold.

"That's not true and you and I both know it. I want to help you. Let me help you-"

"You're fucking paid to help me!"Charles cried out, slapping his hand on the tile and glaring at his new therapist. He's definitely different from Ororo, who was calm and very relaxed in her approach. She would never have done something like this to him, that's for sure.

Erik sighed."Even if they did not pay me, seeing a man squandering his life like this just compels me to take some action and intervene before it's too late. Like I've said, I read your files. I think I know what you need Charles. You don't need a therapist. You just need a friend. You need someone who understands you and accepts you. You couldn't find it from your parents or your previous therapist because they approached you the wrong way. Let's start first by being friends. How's that?"

"What?"Charles was astounded. Was this guy serious? He did not even know if the guy was pulling his leg with some insincere form of therapeutic method, but it did get his attention. Ever since he was young, he had wanted friends. He had always been a lonely and awkward kid back then. This man had hit the nail right on the head. All through his life, he had encountered nothing but fleeting companionship and acquaintances, but never a true friend. He had struggled to form bonds and relationships with other people, but he had been unable to hold on to them long for some reason. In the end, they always leave him. Even Ororo had given up on him and that had been the last straw. That was why he had closed himself off and just waited until he rotted in his own house. Until _this man_ came along.

"I want to be your friend, Charles. I mean that sincerely. I will make a promise to you from here on out. I won't abandon you, unless you don't need me anymore and I will never give up on you-"Erik said openly, his face determined and set. Charles was strangely moved by the strength of Erik's response. Here was a complete stranger, offering friendship. He wanted to think it was all a bluff and that the man will eventually leave him like the others, but the man seemed different from the rest. Maybe...he could give it one more try.

"You don't want to get mixed in with me. My past is so crazy I can't even begin to tell you-"Charles said by way of discouragement.

"I know what happened to you, but if you want to talk about it, we can. Now please, finish with your bath first and I will wait for you downstairs-"Erik then left the room, closing the door behind him. Charles let out a shaky breath and stripped his dirty clothes from himself. He had not bathed in weeks and the grime puddled around his feet as he soaped himself up. The bath seemed to have a calming effect on him and made him feel refreshed even though he felt ill from having nothing but Scotch for breakfast, lunch and dinner yesterday. When he stepped out, he found that Erik had laid out a shirt and pants for him to wear on his bed and had taken out a pair of leather shoes as well. This guy was definitely something. Charles combed his long hair back and then he put the clothes on. He made his way downstairs and was surprised to find that Erik was beginning to clean his house. He was dragging a large green trash bag about, stuffing it with the bottles and trash that had been scattered about. He had cleared the dishes and the rotting food first.

"Your house is just atrocious! You should pay me extra for housekeeping fees!"Erik joked, faintly smiling at Charles as he continued. Charles felt strangely embarrassed all of a sudden and began to help Erik clear away the mess, not saying anything. This setup reminded him of something. He took out his vacuum cleaner and began tidying his rug while the man washed his dishes in the kitchen. Charles had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and when he peered in at Erik, he had taken his coat and suit jacket off along with his gloves. He turned to face Charles.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Charles shook his head minutely. Erik then checked the cupboards. He found some eggs in one of the shelves and then he looked in the fridge, finding some sausages and some mushrooms. He gestured for Charles to sit in the dining area, moving about familiarly in Charles's kitchen. He took down a frying pan and melted some butter in it.

"I'll make us something to eat. This won't take long-"

"Do I also pay you for preparing a meal for me?"Charles managed to joke back.

Erik smiled at him pleasantly, chuckling as he broke the eggs in a bowl."No, since I will be eating with you. This one is on the house-"

Charles responded with a small smile of his own. He didn't know why, but he was starting to warm up to the guy. He was really the opposite of Ororo, his former therapist. His face darkened as he thought about her. He knew it wasn't her fault that she had to move to a different city for a better position and she had tried to tell him, in the gentlest way possible that she will be assigning him to a new therapist. He had begged her to stay because he had gotten so used to her, but she said it was a personal matter for her so she had to leave. They had not parted on good terms and he had severed all communication with her. He didn't know she would actually pursue the act of getting him another therapist, a male one at that. Charles had told her of his fear of confiding in male doctors, so he only had dealings with females when in need of medical assistance or for advice on his mental health. He was not sure if he would be able to open up to Erik, but the other was already in his house so he couldn't just send the man off. It was odd that he did not feel any fear or discomfort with him. It must have something to do with his voice. He has a deep and calm voice that sounded soothing to the ears. He looked up from the table as Erik laid out plates before them both, laden with scrambled eggs and mushrooms, tucked in with a couple of sausages each. He also prepared some tea for them.

"Let's eat first then afterwards, we can go into your study to begin-"

"My, you really do get down to business. Are you from around here, Mr Lehnsherr?"

"Please, call me Erik and no. I'm not from around here, but I will be moving in soon to a new apartment. I'll be taking over Ororo's office so I will be closer to you and the other patients I will be handling in Ororo's stead-"

"I see. Never heard of any therapist who ever did house calls before-"

"I'm a different kind of therapist, Charles. As we continue with your sessions, you will see that my approach is more hands-on and my methods are a bit unconventional-"

Charles quirked an eyebrow at him."I don't suppose Ororo has told you of my difficulty with men in your field-"

"She did inform me. A female therapist was supposed to be assigned to you, but unfortunately, that fell through so I stepped in since I was moving to this location anyway-"

"Ah."

Both he and Erik kept on eating and after they had their meal, they went to Charles's study and Erik sat in a wing chair before him while Charles sat on the couch again.

"Charles, I'm only doing this one time, seeing as you are a special case, but from now on, you will be going to my office for our sessions. I've taken in all of Ororo's patients and I've had meetings with them earlier and it had all went through smoothly. I hope it will be the same between you and me-"

"So do we begin with me lying down on the couch and then you will quietly scribble away while I share my innermost thoughts and fears? You'll pretend to understand by nodding? Is that how it goes?"Charles said by way of a sarcastic joke, but Erik was not amused. He looked quite serious.

"You know, I'm not going to sit here and pretend to understand what you had gone through and whatever you are still going through right now. I don't. I will listen to you, of course, but _I do want to understand you_. I can only begin doing that by hearing you tell me where it all started. Then we can find a means of resolving your issues and devising an acceptable therapy-"

Charles looked intently at Erik's face and saw that he was genuinely driven to help him. There was something about his demeanor and the way he spoke that conveyed this. He was really different from the others. He had worked with Ororo for three years and he had been comfortable with her approach. This guy seemed to surprise him at every turn.

"You've read my file-"Charles said softly.

"The files are useless. I want to know how you felt back then. I want to know what you were like when you were young and what really went on when the incident happened-"

"So you've read everything? Even the police reports?"Charles rasped out. His eyes trembled slightly at the memory of it all and Erik watched his face closely. Charles looked to be on the verge of tears, but seemed to struggle with his feelings.

"Yes Charles, but I still want to hear it from you-"

"I...I don't even want to remember it anymore or think about it. Sometimes I have these nightmares and I relive it over and over again. It kept reminding me of those horrible things and I'm stuck, I'm forever stuck in that moment-"Charles said thinly, running a hand through his hair. Erik leaned one elbow on to the arm of the wing chair, putting a hand to his face, his eyes focused only on Charles. He did not even have any notes with him. He was only there to listen.

"Charles, what did I tell you earlier? I want to be your friend. A friend is someone who listens to another friend's problems. When you talk to someone to get it off your chest, it helps, doesn't it? You've told Ororo and your other therapists about it so they had probably helped you in some way by listening, but we are going to friends, that's the difference. So as a man wanting to build a friendship with you, I want to know about you intimately-"

"You really are something, you know that? Any other therapist would have started off with talk of a clinical and professional distance from their patients, but you surprised me with this offering of friendship-"

"I'm not like the others, Charles. I'm a special kind of doctor-"Erik said with a mysterious smirk.

"I can see that. I'm not really comfortable with male doctors, but I'm going to give this a shot-"

"I must have my work cut out for me. You seem to rather desire some female therapist's perspective. Have you had any input from male doctors before?"

"Yes, but it doesn't go more than one session and I run out of the room. I...I have a fear of other men-"

"Would it have something to do with what happened?"Erik asked softly, his face becoming serious and intent again.

"Yes-"Charles whispered, closing his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he saw the sympathy in Erik's eyes.

"You don't seem to fear me. Why is that?"

Charles shrugged then he narrowed his eyes at him."I don't know. The moment you entered my home and forced me under the shower, I just felt...I just felt comfortable with you. There's just something about you-"

"That's a good start, don't you think so? It might help with the progression of your therapy if you begin with a male doctor this time-"

Charles had to chuckle."And what a start it is! You break into my home, forced me to take a bath, eaten a meal with me and now we are sitting here talking like its the most natural thing in the world-"

"It's highly irregular yes, but If no one makes a move to get you off your ass, Charles, when are you going to start?"

"That's true, I guess-"

"Shall we begin then? Tell me what happened that day-"

Charles released a trembling breath and then he folded his hands together upon his lap and began to tell Erik about his past.

"You want me to tell you everything?"

"Yes, everything. Leave no detail out-"

Charles sat rigidly, seeming to be reluctant to share the entire thing over again. It hurts when he had to remember it, but Erik was right. He had to tell him what had happened and perhaps he could get his perspective on the matter and finally, he might find some closure with it.

"If you've read my file, you knew I was a lonely loser in high school, right Erik? Come to think of it, I'm still a lonely loser now. I'm jobless, living off my rich parents' support and having to go through therapy to even function as an adult. I'm still friendless too. I prefer being by myself than being with other people because other people make me feel uncomfortable and I feel as if there is no one I can truly trust. So there, I also have huge trust issues. In high school, the other kids don't seem to like me for some reason. I got picked on while I'm on the school bus because no one wants to be seen sitting next to me. That was when my parents bought me a car. I had the car a for a few months and people back then started pushing me around, asking that I drive them places. The...the..."

Charles suddenly couldn't say what he wanted to stay, like it was like a stuck record in his throat. He swallowed thickly while Erik patiently waited for him to go on. He then cleared his throat and continued, his eyes growing moist as the memories came flooding in again.

"The incident happened the day I drove the popular kids at school to a party-"

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Two things started this mess he had gotten into. Having a new car and being a born pushover. He was given the car as a gift by his parents because he was made fun of on the school bus, harassed and bullied by the other kids; causing him to either be late or having made to stand when there are seats available. The car was a Toyota Tacoma. It wasn't his choice, but his parents thought it would help him become accepted by his peers. It made him accepted alright. As a driver of sorts for people who asked in favors. He was such a pussy that he could not even say no. He was one of the 'lucky' few at school who had a roomy and cool car. Most of the kids had either secondhand pickups or cars that were a throwback from the 90s. They live in a small town, where things are a bit backward and people still dress like they are stuck in the same period as their cars, say, like a Kammback or Ford Taurus 90. Most of the young people leave the moment they graduate, off to dreams that are too big for them to handle only to have them coming back, either with children in tow, unwed or defeated by their own unfulfilled purpose. That seemed to be the norm to increase the ever-fluctuating population. It was almost tradition.

Charles himself couldn't wait to get out of this place so he could be free of the awfulness of his adolescent life. He was not exactly a nerd, nor was he notorious for anything other than his loser status. He was always at the bottom of the rung, always forgotten; kind of how it was during his freshman year. He was the last picked or he was not picked at all during P.E. or any such sports for that matter. Even in school events. He was never made involved, always pushed to the sidelines. It was worse than being considered a freak or a geek. At least they had some sort of presence in school. He was just made to feel that he was an absolute nobody, unless of course when some goon wanted someone to pick on, then they would suddenly notice him or in this instance, made a designated chauffeur.

So when the popular kids approached him and asked to be driven to this lake-side party, he couldn't refuse. The bunch that came over to him during recess were Jason Wyngarde, Fred Dukes, Karl Lykos, Madelyne 'Maddie' Pryor and Regan Wyngarde, members of their upstanding Football and Cheerleading Squad respectively, who were positively delightful and wholesome in everyone's eyes, but to those who truly knew about them, they were the exact opposite. It startled him when they surrounded him while he ate alone.

"We need your car, Charlotte. Let's meet at the convenience store tonight. Seven PM sharp. If you stand us up, you're dead meat!"Jason said abruptly and rudely, as if Charles did not have a choice in the matter. Charles was quietly brimming with rage that they could just push him around like this, but he was just helpless against them. They could squash him down like a fly if they wanted to. He hated being called Charlotte, but he did not dare correct Jason, who was a towering quarterback with a chiseled face and a blond God's good looks. Jason's sister, Regan leaned on the table, chewing her gum non-stop, looking bored. Her eyes are heavy with make-up and her expression made her look like a slut in training. Both Jason and his sister did not have any cars because they did not want to be seen driving the hand-me-down car their dad had given them to share. The others did not have any cars either. Karl and Maddie's parents didn't provide them any since they live close to school while Fred had crashed his own Dodge Ram, twice.

"Um, w-where do you need me to take you?"Charles stuttered in a small voice.

"Heh! You just go where we tell you to go, asswipe!"Fred said snidely and bopped the back of Charles' head, causing his face to nearly get shoved into his bowl of macaroni soup. Fred was a strapping yet obese young man, whose brain capacity was lower than the entire school's 'special' ED students put together, but he was part of the cool crowd anyway because he literally throws his weight around, bullying people smaller than him and waddling around school self-importantly. Maybe it had something more to do with his dad being the Vice Mayor. Fred wasn't even good at collision sports. Charles wanted to voice out that Fred evidently lacking any IQ must have been the result of being wrestled to the ground by other football players one too many times, but he realized the retarded lug might not even understand so he kept his opinions to himself. He wasn't brave enough to talk back anyway.

"Well of course he has to know where, doesn't he? Don't be a bonehead, Fred! Charlotte, we need you to take us to old Vickers' place. You know that place, right? It's by the lake. That's where we have our parties. John Allerdyce is dropping a Kegger for a select few!"Maddie said in a bubbly voice, giving Charles a falsely sweet smile. She's the opposite of Regan, who was a blond and blue-eyed waif. Maddie has flaming red hair and a voluptuous body, favoring short skirts that nearly had her butt cheeks sticking out. It sent her to the principal's office quite frequently. Charles knew that was just a reflex with her and she felt no real joviality in speaking with him. Charles looked around at them with his large blue eyes, feeling unsure. He'd been forced to drive another group to a party before and he almost got in trouble with his parents for coming home at around 3AM. It was a good thing it was his dad who saw him first and he let it slide. Right now, he just had a funny feeling about all of this. He didn't know why.

"Does that mean I'm sort of...invited?"He asked hesitantly.

The group around him looked at each other, deadpan, and then they laughed mockingly, their dismissive and insolent expressions telling him that he should have kept his mouth shut. Of course he wasn't invited. What was he thinking? He was to drive them there and then he should leave. That was the idea forming in his head, but Maddie held a manicured hand up to shut everyone up.

"Listen guys! We can't just let him drop us off and leave. We need someone sober to drive us home. We have school the day after and my mom's gonna kill me if I'm gonna pretend to have cramps and be absent from school again. I've done it way too many times-"

Charles groaned inwardly. So much for getting out of this one. What will they have him do this time? Wait in the car until they finish? He would probably have to bring his homework with him and stash some food along; perhaps he could even take a walk around the lake while he waited for them. He hoped the moon would be up so he can see his way around. He slept in one of the upstairs room once at a popular kid's house, even with the sound system blaring on down below. He was never allowed to join the party because people might think they had invited him for his company. That would just be ridiculous, right? If he joined them they would probably kick him out of their circle or worse, he would be made the center of their ridicule and humiliate him at their bash. He would prefer not to have that sort of attention. Better to be alone than be their laughing stock.

"He can wait in the car then-"Karl suggested carelessly. His hair is a light brown color and he has bottle-green eyes; his face rugged and flat. He and Maddie were considered a couple, even though Maddie slept with some of the football players that Karl considers his friends. He might even be sharing her around with them for sexual kinks.

"Yeah!"Fred seconded him.

Maddie slapped Karl's arm and frowned at him."No! He shouldn't wait in there! What if we take longer at the party?"

Charles nearly wanted to roll his eyes at that. What a quaint Good Samaritan Maddie was to be suddenly concerned for his comfort when he knew she had an underlying selfish reason for doing so.

"Why? He can wait! He's done it before-"Karl said.

"Listen, Dumbass! Don't you remember me telling you about my cousin who died in a closed car? He was driving across state to college and stopped at a lot. It was cold so he left the heater on and the temperature went way too high that night. It's going to be cold out tonight and I don't want any shit like that happening while we are partying. I don't want us to get caught that we were at a Kegger!"

 _Yep. Good Samaritan my ass!_ Charles thought sarcastically.

"So what do we do with him?"Karl said, looking baffled. It infuriated Charles that they are borrowing his car, wasting his precious time by forcing him to become their driver and yet they treat him like he was a nuisance. He fumed silently, keeping his face carefully blank.

Regan spoke in an annoyed voice."Let's just let him stay in one of the rooms and have him wait until we're done-"

"Great idea, sis!"Jason exclaimed, but Regan just frowned at him, looking exasperated.

"Duh! You're all a bunch of morons! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out-"

The boys were not offended and actually howled laughter at what she had said. They all began to leave, their plans for the night have been secured by the forced promise of transportation, courtesy of Charles and then Jason clapped him on the back, hard. Charles thought his shoulder might have gotten dislocated and he reached out to favor it gingerly.

"See you later, Charlotte!"Jason said in a mock falsetto, eliciting more rough laughter from his friends.

When they were gone, Charles exhaled a weary sigh. He wished he had some balls, but the sad fact of the matter was he didn't have any. He's really such a fucking pussy. He was that much of a total loser that every day he went to school, the way he was treated reinforced this Status Quo. If only he had the guts to outright refuse them, maybe he would have been spared of what happened after.

 

Charles sat in his car, waiting for them while they bought snacks from inside the convenience store that night. He still wore the same clothes he had on from school. A white button down shirt, a dark blue pullover sweater and dark gray slacks. He had kept his back pack under his seat, along with some food and his school work. He had texted his dad that he would be going to a 'school event' and would be late. He peered at Jason's group through the glass window of the store, having fun and laughing over their own antics from inside. He was quietly envious of their happy-go-lucky existence. At least they are having fun in each other's company. He had always been a loner. He had a few acquaintances at school, but no one he could really be close to.

He could not understand why he was so different from everyone else. What was it about him that nobody seemed to like him? Was he that bad looking or does he have such poor hygiene? He always bathed every day and he wore a light cologne so he knew he didn't stink. Those football assholes actually have an undercurrent of sweatiness under their cheap perfumes whenever he was near them. He eyed his face on the rearview mirror, touching his own cheek. He has really pale skin that just won't tan; his dark brown wavy hair, longish and thick. He thought his blue eyes were his best feature; they are large, yet heavy-lidded, but the dark shadows underneath his eyes lessened their appeal. The thing he hated about his face were his lips. They are just naturally red that it seemed to exacerbate his paleness. Overall, he has a somewhat effeminate face and on more than one occasion, the mean kids had called him gay or queer. Mostly they called him 'Charlotte'. He was ashamed of being called those names, but he couldn't do anything about that. He was born looking like this. It wasn't his fault that he looked soft. He knew he wasn't. He thought if they tried to get to know him better, they would see that he was just like any normal young man and that he wasn't gay.

That was his dilemma really. No one seemed too keen on getting to know him. He did not know if he had some sort of aura about him that naturally repels people, but he thought that it was unfair of them to assume things just because of someone's appearance or behavior. At school, he had always been quiet and reserved. He wasn't in the category of nerds because he wasn't extremely smart or bookish, nor was he in the league of school freaks that everyone was scared of. The freaks were considered the 'disturbed' ones that had the makings of either a serial killer or a mass murderer, so people shun them in a different way. There were also the school oddballs that did weird shit to garner attention and he knew he wasn't one of them. His interest was more on watching films, particularly the horror genre and classical music. He was adept at playing the piano and had spent hours on end by himself just practicing. But of course, no one in their school gave a fuck about that. It was boring stuff. The kids in school only cared about popularity, gossip and glorifying their own status of being someone in school. That wasn't his thing. In truth, he just wanted to be accepted for who he is. What was he to them, if he ever fitted into some sort of classification? He was the quiet loser; the harmless, loner fag that sits all alone by himself in a corner. That was probably how they see him. He was just pathetic. Something slammed against the side of his window and he suddenly looked up. It was Jason, fist pounding at the glass.

"Open the fucking doors, Charlotte! Why'd you have to lock 'em?"

"Sorry-"Charles said meekly and he pressed the button for the Autolock to open the doors simultaneously. The group began to get in, but then Maddie pouted and made a small sound of complaint as she checked their purchases again.

"We forgot the Cheetos and the box of ciggies!"She whined in a grating, overly melodramatic way, it made Charles cringe in his seat.

"I left them out! We don't have any more cash!"Regan said in the passenger seat next to Charles. Regan suddenly turned to him and outright asked him if he had some money.

"Well yeah but it's my-"Charles began. Regan cut him off abruptly.

"Alright everyone! Charlotte's buying! We can all go back in!"Whoops of joy erupted from the group and Charles practically withered.

"Cool! You the man, Charlotte! Buy me an energy drink while you're at it!"Jason said and he grabbed Charles' shoulder and led him into the convenience store before he could object.

"Box of Twinkies for me!"Fred bellowed, waddling after them.

Charles was silently enraged, his brow furrowed, but the others chose to ignore it. They were all giggling and horsing around him at the counter while they added extra purchases. Candy bars, more bags of chips, the box of Twinkies and Jason had the audacity to add a box of condoms on top of the energy drink he forced Charles to buy. Charles knew they will never pay him back for all of these. Charles turned to look at Jason with indignant disbelief. Jason winked at Charles, smiling wolfishly.

"They're ribbed. Chicks dig it! Betcha never used any of these before, have ya?"

Everyone laughed at Charles in their usual taunting manner and it was all he could do not to walk out on them. His face was flushed with both shame and anger. He released a shaky breath as he paid the indifferent cashier and then they all trooped out of the store, crossing the parking lot where Charles' car was. There was someone leaning by a busted lamppost outside, shrouded in darkness close by the convenience store. Charles thought that was odd because it wasn't like that before, but no one seemed to have noticed. Jason deliberately bumped the man's arm, whose hands must have been stuffed into the pockets of his dark jacket, silently minding his own business.

"Outta my way, dipshit!"Jason said rudely and everyone else laughed jeeringly except Charles. Charles turned to look at the man quietly. The man remained in the darkness, standing tall and straight this time, but he did not make a move to retaliate or say anything to Jason or his group. They all got into Charles' car and they went for the lake-side house. Charles quietly endured them as they loudly talked with each other in his car, the music on his sound system pounding out some gangster rap tune with the volume turned all the way up. Regan had selected the song and was lip-syncing the lyrics, grinding her upper body, her hands lifted into fists as she enjoyed moving along to the beat. Charles thought he must have busted both his eardrums permanently. It was a wonder that they could even understand one another as they gabbed on and laughed with each other. When they arrived at the place, the party was already well under way, with still more loud music playing inside the house. Strings of colored lights were festooned about to add to the air of festivities.

There were surprisingly quite a few people about. That was the first thing Charles noticed. Maddie did say it would be only a select few. With Jason's group joining in, it was perhaps a total of twenty people at the party, excluding Charles. Some girl uttered a high-pitched shriek in greeting from up a balcony and Maddie and Regan screamed back in unison. Jason herded Charles into the house, which was a two story, cabin-like affair. The floor was strewn with beer bottles, cans and paper cups from previous visits, no one caring to clean it up. Kegs of beer were settled on the dining table, which was dragged into the living room where everyone hung out. The entire place reeked of cigarette smoke. The people from inside were students from their school, but they ignored Charles, greeting only their friends. The girls were screaming and tittering with each other, feeling full of themselves in their provocative clothing while the boys bumped fists and clapped each other's backs. Charles was led to an upper room at the very end of the hall and then he was left to his own devices while everyone hung out downstairs. This place used to have a reclusive old woman living here by herself. Old Lady Vickers was all Charles recalled of how she was addressed and that she had died of a heart attack all alone, three years back, with no relative laying claim to the land or her possessions. Ever since then, her house became the center of debauchery and fun for the local youth. The electricity had been cut off, but some resourceful teen had installed a generator in it.

Charles could see the dirty carpeting had been left neglected here as well and the room was strewn with dust and trash. It was quite filthy. He made a face as he stared at the bed. It left little to the imagination what that bed had been used for by previous visits from horny young men and women, out for some bedroom action. There were even some used condoms on the floor and on the bed. Charles' nose wrinkled in distaste at the sight of it. It was the first time he had been here, but he knew the reputation of the place. He wondered why it was not cordoned off or shut down by the authorities. He didn't know where to sit since there was no chair. He decided to clean the place up because he couldn't stand being in all of this filth. He found a black trash bag somewhere in the room and he used a piece of plastic to pick up the condoms, beer cans, used tissues and other trash. He hauled it off outside to another empty room. He could hear the others laughing and having fun down there, the music seeming to pound inside his head and in his teeth. Charles groaned out loud and then he went back to the bedroom to clean it up some more. He rummaged through the cabinets and found some old bed sheets. They smelled like mothballs, but were still somehow clean and whole. He removed the disgusting bed cover, grimacing at the smell. It was a good thing this place had its own bathroom. He went in to look for something to clean the bed with. The lightbulbs were new, probably the kids who used the house replaced them. The bathroom was gray and grimy from ill-use and the toilet was horribly backed up with God knows what horrors the previous visitors had deposited into it; the sink had a film of vomit lining the rim. He made a small sound of disgust at the smell, but he gingerly opened one of the cobwebbed cabinets and found that there are still bottles of disinfectant in it. He took it out and used it to spray on the bed, wiping it with some old dress, using it as his cleaning rag. The room looked somewhat improved. He couldn't clean the filthy carpet or curtains so he left them like that. He just needed a clean place to sit on and he needed to have a clean atmosphere about him.

As he continued the cleanup, he was startled to find that underneath all the trash bags filled with old clothes and the former owner's articles, there was actually a sofa. It was in surprisingly good condition, albeit slightly dusty. He moved the mountainous bags to the other room again and then he got a coffee table from the other room and settled it into the room he was staying in, before the tan sofa. He tidied it all up and then satisfied that the room looked clean enough for his use, he took his backpack close by the door and placed it on the sofa. It took him more than thirty minutes to straighten out this hoarder's dream home. He then went to the bathroom to wash himself up since his arms and hands got dirty from all the cleaning. He settled into the sofa and started to go through his homework, regardless of the noise. He had gotten used to it because this had become something of a routine for him from his previous forays as a 'driver'. He was also able to tune it all out, while he listened to some songs on his Ipod. He hummed to the melody of the tune he was listening to. He was actually glad he was not part of the scene downstairs. He knew the reason this place was favored by those jocks over their own homes; it was either for keggers or something much more illegal, like drugs. An hour and a half later, he turned his head to the side, feeling a slight crick in his neck. He looked down at his watch and saw that he had been in the room for almost two hours. He reached into his backpack for some cherry cola jellybeans so that he would have something to eat. When he was done with his homework, he took his Ipod off and that was when he heard the girls screaming from downstairs over the music.

 _The party must be getting wild-_ Charles mused to himself and put his things away. He was thinking he could rest a bit on the sofa, deciding not to use the bed because sexually depraved acts had been done upon it. He heard some muted popping sound coming from down below. He dismissed it and then he opened the door to try to look for a decent pillow in one of the rooms, but when he stepped outside and peered over the landing, he was horrified to find some jock lying at the foot of the stairs with his head bleeding copiously, blood pooling around him. Charles recognized him as a jock because of his jersey jacket. There were still more screaming from downstairs, but the screams did not sound like they were of joy. They sounded more of pain and terror, interspersed by more popping sounds. Charles felt his bowels run cold, icy sweat suddenly basting his skin. His heart was hammering in his chest so fast it almost hurt. This must be some sort of joke. That's it. Maybe they were playing some sort of game downstairs. But Charles was still glued to the handrail by the stairs, a growing sense of dread building inside him. Something just did not feel right. The way those girls screamed...

Charles steeled himself and decided to investigate to understand the situation. He had watched countless horror movies and should have known better than to do something so stupid, but he just had to inspect the jock lying down below. Maybe he was just pretending to be dead or perhaps he was somehow hurt. He can't really be dead. Can't be. Nothing horrible like that ever happens to a small town like this. There couldn't be a psycho out there killing people. Charles thought of all these things as he edged slowly and silently down the stairs, feeling sick to his stomach. The music was so loud that it had distorted the sounds he had heard earlier. He came closer to the jock and when he saw him up close, Charles let out a frightened gasp, his legs giving out on him. The blood was real and the boy's brain matter was splattered onto the carpeted floor. _His brains. His goddamned brains._ This was Karl Lykos and now he's dead. He looked like a pale waxwork dummy as he stared up unseeing at Charles, his mouth set in a grimace of terror. Charles nearly vomited, but he controlled himself, pressing a shaking hand to his mouth. The popping noises and screams had stopped earlier, but then Charles was rattled to his core, eyes wide as he suddenly heard a woman screaming from the side of the landing close to him.

"NO! Please! Please don't kill me! Please!"Regan blubbered out, her eye-makeup had melted down her terrified face like a mask. Her hands were held out in supplication before her assailant and Charles suddenly felt like he was in a nightmare. This was like one of those teen slasher movies he had watched, but the only difference is he was the middle of it. This was real. He stared; dumbstruck with horror, through the rails as a man wearing a papier-mâché mask lifted a large knife and slashed out at Regan's throat. Blood flew from the open wound at her neck and she stumbled down gracelessly to her knees, making choking and gagging sounds. She lifted her hands up to her neck in a futile attempt to stop the life-blood from flowing out of her torn jugular veins. She fell to her side, twisting about, making these ugly rattling gasps and then she was dead like Karl. Charles could not move from where he had been crouched down, close to Karl's body. He was trembling with fear, his eyes wide and round, nearly bugging out of their sockets. The papier-mâché mask looked utterly ridiculous, but then, does the monster not need a mask to hide into? It gave one a false sense of security that there is no threat and only at the last few moments of one's breath would one realize that the ridiculous was meant to distract from the inevitable extinction. There was nothing clownish about the man's presence though, only an ominous emanation of death. Charles could see that he has a tall and lanky build; he looked to be slightly muscular. He took in the details of the mask, which looked like a Max Fleischer cartoon character. The papier-mâché head swiveled towards him and Charles let out a small moan of dismay, still paralyzed and unable to move.

There was a movement on the floor, a jock feebly still clinging to life, stirring about in a bloody heap and without turning his papier-mâché head, the man took a gun from behind him, probably stuffed into his belt or pants and shot the dying jock, ensuring that he would not draw in any more breaths. That was what made the popping sounds. Even though Charles did not know the murdered boy's name and he did not like any of these people at all, they did not deserve to be killed violently like this. Charles started in shock when the shot was fired and that was what broke his paralysis. He had nowhere to go to but upstairs. He ran up on rubbery knees, frightened that the man would suddenly shoot at him so he ducked his head and moved as fast as he could. Some techno music kept blaring on from the sound system downstairs and it grated on Charles' nerves. He knew it was stupid, but he could do nothing but hide and call the authorities. He ran into the room he had cleaned earlier, locking the door behind him and then he tried to get to his bag for his cell phone. He didn't know if it was because he was so shook up or just plain unlucky, but he fumbled and the bag fell to the floor. He heard a distinct crunch. In a panic, he ripped the bag open and saw that his thick textbook had damaged his phone.

"Shit!"Charles cursed under his breath.

He had nothing to do now but to hide in the closet. He pulled the door open and saw that it was full of more junk and trash that belonged to the previous owner. His heart felt like it was in his throat now. It was as if his windpipe had closed down so he tried to breathe, gasping frantically. He ran for the window, pushing aside the dingy curtains, but it was nailed down shut and he was unable to move it. His hand almost got cut in trying to force it up. The door suddenly crashed open, making him shriek in a high-pitched voice and he turned to see that the masked man had kicked the door in. The man had a gun held out before him, pointed at Charles. Charles pressed up desperately against the wall next to the window, tears starting from his eyes. His face was crumpled up as he wept and stared at the man, trembling uncontrollably. Should he beg for his life like the others? Would it make any difference? The man closed the door behind him and then he lifted the gun up and shot the lightbulb with eerie accuracy. Charles only had a split second to contemplate the spray of arterial blood on the man's papier-mâché mask and then they were plunged into pitch blackness. Charles screamed out horribly. _This was his end_ -

 

But death was not dealt upon him. The man did not make a move for a long time. The only sound that filled the room was their breathing. Charles' own quick, shuddering breaths and the man's slow and deep menacing breathing. When the man shot the lightbulb, it must have shorted out the electrical wiring, which also tripped out the generator. Now there was only total silence and darkness that engulfed them. Without a doubt, everyone who attended the party were already dead. He would probably be the last victim of this madman, but what was he up to? Why did he kill the lights? Was he toying with him? Charles was too confused and too afraid to move away from the wall. His heart was hammering like crazy inside his chest, like he would faint with the rapid pulsing of it. Even the veins in his eyeballs seemed to pulse to the mad beating of his heart. A flash of light was unexpectedly shone directly into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. The light went off just as suddenly as it had come. Charles was blinded even more as spots danced before his vision in the dark. He had been trying to get his eyes accustomed to the darkness, to see if he could evade the killer and perhaps find a means to escape, but there was no chance of that now. He sensed that the man was standing directly in front of him and the gun was now pressed to his neck. He felt the cool, hard metal against his skin and he instantly knew what it was. Charles stood stock still against the wall, nearly pissing in his pants; his entire body atremble as if he was cold. His vision was still fuzzy from being blinded by the light; he squinted and blinked repeatedly to clear it. He thought it must be a flashlight that the man had used and through the haze, a slice of illumination from outside shone over the upper part of the man's face. The man had taken off his mask and looked down at him with penetrating, pale eyes that frightened him because of the lowering madness that blazed from them. He was so close to Charles. So close. He could feel the man breathing over him and he winced, turning his head away. Then, the man did something that shocked the hell out of him. The man kissed his throat softly.

 _What the fuck_? Charles turned to face the man again, brow furrowed in disbelief, trying to catch sight of the man's face in what faint streams of moonlight fell in the room, but the darkness hid his face once more. The man brought the gun up threateningly, passing it over his cheek; slowly trailing it downwards, almost seductively until it was pressed up to Charles' crotch. Charles let out a short cry of fear, still trembling and unable to comprehend what the man was doing to him. He had never felt such fear and revulsion like this before. The man must have sensed that his indecent intentions weren't obvious enough to Charles so he used his other hand and grabbed at Charles' cock through his pants, fondling him.

"W-What...what are you doing?"Charles finally had to cry out, incredulous over the fact that the man was doing something obscene to him. The entire thing had now gone into another level of insanity. He didn't know if he should push the man's hand away because the other might suddenly hurt him. The man kept on tugging and squeezing at his sex slowly. If the lights had been on, the man would have seen him blushing furiously with shame and disgust. The man drew close and pressed his face against Charles' neck, breathing steadily. He was smelling him, drawing in his scent. The man himself did not smell bad either. He smelled of soap. He was that close that Charles could smell the clean scent of his hair. He could only squirm uncomfortably as the man kept on touching him through his clothes. There was a rustle of movement; the man's heated fingers suddenly stopping with their ministrations on his clothed sex and then the man began to unbutton the front off his pants, drawing the zipper down. Charles heard these sounds clearly in the darkness, making his blood run cold. He thought the man was just teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him to object and fight back, but it was evidently not some sort of provocation. The man's intention was really sexual in nature. Charles found the strength inside himself to push the man away. Charles tried to escape from his clutches, but the man grabbed his shoulders and forced him towards the sofa. The man pressed the gun to Charles' temple, tapping against the side of his head gently by way of threat.

"Please!"Charles sobbed out brokenly, trying to shrink away from the man as they sat on the sofa, but the man drew him close and in the darkness...the man's lips found his own. Charles' eyes widened in another state of shock. The gun was still pressed to his head as the man kept on kissing him. _This man. This insane man, kissing him so gently._ Charles kept his lips shut tight, but the man's hot tongue prodded and licked at his lips, indicating that he wanted Charles to open them up for him. Charles shook his head minutely in denial, trying to move away from him. The man uttered a sigh of complaint and then he searchingly reached for Charles' chin, grasping at his jaw hard, forcing him to open his mouth. Charles decided not to push the man. He had to make a quick and desperate decision. The only thing keeping him alive right now was the man's sexual advances. If he dared to retaliate, the man would not be above torturing him and then raping him afterwards, probably mutilating him as he takes his life. The man was unnaturally strong and violent, killing those quarterbacks and the other boys from his school single-handedly. Charles thought that if he just let the other kiss him and touch him, maybe he won't kill him. Charles never saw his face anyway. Hope fluttered in his heart because someone was bound to come around. Maybe someone was able to call the police. Maybe some other people were invited and when they see the murders down below and make a ruckus, the man would probably rush off and escape, with having no time to kill him.

Trying to control his own repugnance over being kissed by a complete stranger, a man and an insane killer no less, Charles opened his lips slowly and allowed the man to kiss him. The man moaned into his mouth and kissed him hungrily, as if trying to eat his lips, now that Charles was yielding to him. Charles cried silent tears of revulsion because his first kiss was this horrible murderer. The man had put his arms around him, the gun still in his right hand. Charles was thinner and of a smaller stature than the man. Charles would not be able to overpower the other for the gun in this dark room. It was useless to try to fight him that way. His mind raced as he tried to think of something to escape from this crazy man, but then the man reached for his pants again, parting the unzipped fly and reached for his sex, touching him.

Charles let out a trembling moan into the man's mouth, breaking the kiss and crying out his negation."Don't!"

The man ignored his plea and began to fondle his cock, running his hand over Charles' sex and then he squeezed down hard at the shaft. The man used his thumb and caressed the tip of Charles' cock. Charles started as if electrocuted by the touch, shuddering, but not daring to fight the man off again. His knees were shaking. He did not know if it was because of disgust or fear. Probably both. The man kept on kissing him as he gave him a hand job. The man was a good kisser. Charles had never been kissed before, but the man seemed to know how to kiss and he was gentle as he lifted one hand to Charles' shoulder, softly running his palm over it. The man's lips were so hot, pressed up against Charles' own lips, kissing him slowly and softly. The man's other hand was still at Charles' cock, tugging and squeezing it the right way because he was also a man and he knew how to pleasure Charles. Charles thought, could the man feel his face burning? He awkwardly kept still as the man did these things to him, but then he started to writhe in his seat when he felt a different kind of heat building inside his cock. Charles' own treacherous body was reacting against his will. He didn't know if he could keep going on like this. If the man pushed for actual sex, it might drive him insane. He didn't think he could take that.

The man must have sensed Charles' body responding because his kisses became even more passionate, his hand between Charles' leg slowly stroking and squeezing seductively. Then, the man switched it up, tracing at Charles' skin gently. How could someone so violent be so gentle? This entire thing did not make any sense. It was all crazy! Charles uttered a complaining moan, wanting to pull away, but the man kept on doing the things he did until, to Charles' horror, his cock was stiffening in the man's hand and a slick wetness was coming out from the tip of his cock. The man began to spread Charles' pre-cum down his shaft, the strokes going faster. Charles gasped into the man's mouth as the kisses grew desperate and hot. Charles felt lightheaded all of a sudden, like he was going to pass out from the intense sensations of heat and arousal. He recalled the times he had masturbated in his bed at night, fantasizing about sex after becoming hot and bothered while watching porn. He had dreamed of sexual encounters, but he never thought that he would end up with a man. This was all awkward and strange and yet...his body was running hot as if with a fever; he was conceding to the man's need for them to be intimate. Charles did not even realize that he was kissing the man back, his eyes shut close. The man's fisted hand tightened, tugging faster and harder and Charles knew he had no more control over his cock as it drew closer to resolution. Charles moaned into the man's mouth, their faces pressed close, restlessly nuzzling against each other. He couldn't take it anymore. The feeling was building and peaking inside him until he stiffened and he came. He pulled back from the man, a strangled cry escaping his lips and he felt the hot gush of his come spreading on his lap. Charles couldn't see his own come, but he was quietly mortified that he lost himself to the things the man did to him. He hoped the man would just quit, but the man suddenly stood up and the whispery sounds of fabric rustled in the room and Charles knew the man had taken his clothes off. He went back to the sofa and was feeling around for the hem of Charles' shirt, about to lift it. Charles reached up to stop his hand.

"No!"Charles wailed out. _Won't this madness ever end_? The man it seems, was not concerned about anything else other than to get it on with him. He was going to take Charles against his will and Charles was powerless to stop him. Charles started to cry again, his shoulders shaking with it, but the man eventually completed the task of taking his shirt and sweater off, pulling his pants and underpants down next, pawing over his body in the darkness so he can remove all of Charles' clothing. The man could hear Charles sobbing and sniffling in the dark, but he was unmoved by it. Charles was horror-stricken over his situation, understanding the next thing that was about to happen. The man pulled him close and started to kiss him sloppily, searching for his lips in the dark. The man's hands restlessly caressed the skin of his chest, then his fingers found Charles' nipples. The man gently rubbed and squeezed at them with his fingertips. Charles tried to push his hand away, feeling nerve endings he never thought he had before stirring within his nipples and the back of his neck and his face grew hot at the new sensations. He broke the kiss, turning his head away, but the man blindly reached for his face and forced him into another hungry kiss. He suddenly pulled away and Charles, not knowing what his next move was, nearly jumped out of his seat when he realized the man was going down on him and was reaching for his cock. The movement was so sudden and it was so dark that Charles was not able to stop him. The man began to suck him off passionately and strongly and Charles was helpless against his own stupid body; heat raced down his spine and his cock shot right up in response. He was hard again.

"Stop! Stop it!"Charles begged him, but the man ignored his pleas once more. He was now swirling his tongue about indecently over the head of Charles' cock, licking the glans and then he gave Charles a deep-throated blow job. Charles was squirming, trying to push his shoulders away, but the man kept at it.

 _Oh God, no! I'm going to come again-_ Charles thought desperately. He couldn't even see his own hands in this absolute darkness. He wished he could also block out his hearing because he could hear the man making these indecent sucking and slurping sounds as he worked on Charles' cock. Charles could feel the building pleasure in his own rigid cock, violently aching for release. He couldn't control himself when he let out a choked yell and he came into the man's mouth. The man gagged for a moment, but he took it all in, drinking and licking up the come. Charles was gasping breathlessly, throwing his head back on to the sofa. Charles had his eyes closed, mouth half-open as he felt the throes of his orgasm rush through him. When he had recovered, he tried to part from the man, whose head was resting upon his lap, gasping. The man grabbed at his wrist, sitting next to him again and then he was searching for Charles' lips as he nuzzled his face forward. The man can't seem to stop kissing him. Their lips touched once more and Charles could taste his own come in the man's mouth. He found it repellent, but he dared not fight him. The man's silence as he did these things to him was unnerving. He was so strange. The man kept pleasuring him and touching him until Charles was reduced to a languorous stupor, like he was high on drugs. He didn't try to move away anymore, lying limply on the sofa. Ashamed as he was over his own reaction to the man, he could not deny that it felt so good. When the man's face had loomed over him as they kissed, he could sense that the man might even be attractive.

Charles had seen part of the man's cheek earlier in the faint moonlight and he felt the smoothness of the man's skin as their faces pressed up against each other in a frantic kiss. Charles uttered a soft little gasp when the man drew him close to embrace him. He spoke for the first time, but his voice was a sibilant whisper and Charles could not discern who he was from that one whispered word. The only word he ever uttered made Charles frightened and he stiffened in the man's arms.

"Charles-"He said it so familiarly and with affection. _Charles' name_. People at school never called him by his name. They either call him Xavier or Charlotte. No one at the party would have ever said his first name so it could only mean one thing. This man, whoever he is, knew him and there was a strong possibility it was someone from their school. He hastily pulled away from the man, eyes wide even though he could not see the other.

"W-who are you?"

The man did not say anything more. He suddenly reached between Charles' legs again, smearing more of the slick wetness of Charles' come and then using it to lubricate his fingers, he entered Charles' backside. Charles screamed in surprise, violently trying to pull away, but the man held him in place in his vise-like grip, using the fingers of his other hand to violate Charles. Charles started to hit at him weakly, tears of frustration and disgust streaming down his face, but the man just overpowered him again. At first, the sudden rough entry had hurt him. The man's fingers moved around inside him. Then, the man seemed to have found another pleasure zone in Charles' body, making him utter these long, drawn-out moans of arousal; Charles couldn't stop himself from reacting so strongly, overtaken by his hungering senses. The man drew in a pleased breath. He kept on jabbing at that gland until Charles was reduced to shivery moans of lust, his head rolling about on the sofa, where the man made him lie back again. So good. The man continuously drowned him in such pleasurable sensations that he thought his mind would break and he would completely lose it. Charles knew what he was doing right now was just as crazy, allowing himself to be aroused like this. It was not like him. He's a man. He wasn't gay even if people kept assuming that about him. But the way the man touched him—the things he did to him—he'd never felt anything like this before. When they had touched and kissed, it just somehow felt so right even though it was so wrong.

Charles threw his head back, shivering as another orgasm overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes, savoring it. He was biting his lower lip, gasping and feeling strangely satisfied. The man positioned himself on top of him, parting his legs and he could not even move to fight him off. The man was going to enter him now. He was in a sexual daze that he did not even have time to refuse the intrusion. He felt the man's rock-hard cock entering him and as pleasurable as the initial entreaties of the man had been, this violation was horribly painful. The man's cock was just so big. Charles felt as if he was being split in two through his backside. He uttered a shrill scream of pain and the man suddenly stopped half-way through.

"H-Hurts!"Charles moaned in a wounded, trembling voice. His hands were pressed up to the man's chest, pushing as hard as he could, but the motherfucker was just too strong. The man groaned softly, trying to get into a workable position on top of him. Charles sobbed, turning his face away and then the man gently kissed his temple and shushed him with a tender whisper.

"Shhh-"

The man brought his hands down and shifted Charles' thighs. He continued with his violation, but he tried to move slowly and carefully, as if he did not want to bring Charles any more pain. His tenderness as he kissed Charles and moved on top of him was just unusual, like he almost did not want this to become a rape. He canted his hips forward with aching slowness, grunting tightly because it must have been uncomfortable, trying to control his movements. Charles could not stop sobbing and gasping. He felt dirty and ashamed at being raped like this. If only he had been stronger; if only he did not own that fucking car in the first place, he would not be in this predicament. He would not be here. Both of them are groaning now. Charles groaned because of the pain and the man groaned at the discomfort it caused him from trying to hold back until he was all the way inside Charles. Both of them are gasping and sweaty, bodies pressed hotly together. Then, the man began to buck his hips, thrusting in and out of him and Charles thought this was the worst thing to ever happen to him, on top of being everyone's doormat and being a loner, this had to happen to him.

"No! No! Get off of me! Get off!" Charles screamed vehemently, pushing at the man with more force, but it was like trying to push a concrete wall away. The man kept on raping him, kissing his face and his head, his hips pressed forward slowly and deeply behind Charles' sticky thighs. Charles lifted a fist up and hit the man's face. The man was unmoved by his punch. Charles struggled and squirmed, trying to get the man off of himself, but it was no use.

"Stop it! Please, stop!"Charles wailed, tears of pain and revulsion continued to flow from his eyes. His weeping would not move this man. No. He knew it was pointless, but he just couldn't stop feeling this way. He was sickened by this violation, but what can he do to fight him off? The darkness prevented him from seeing the things being done to him. He decided to just endure him. Perhaps this would allow him to live. The man might pity him somehow. Charles just closed his eyes to more blackness and tried to distance himself from all of it. Charles was starting to have this far-away feeling come over him, a merciful numbness to blot it all out. His eyes suddenly flew open when he started to feel something strange happening to his body. The searing heat he felt from the initial intrusion gave way to a pleasurable, burning sensation and then this feeling of fullness in his backside started to feel comfortable. The repeated friction as the man kept thrusting into him opened his nerve endings down below. Not only that, the man's cock was jabbing right into that pleasure gland within him and he was unable to stop himself from moaning lustily.

"Haaah! Haaah!" Charles uttered, his face was red with shame and arousal, but there was no stopping this now. It was just undeniably so good. His own thighs squeezed about the man's waist and his own hips were rocking up to meet the man's frantically pounding hips. The man had quickened his movements the moment he heard Charles' cries of lust. They undulated against each other, both of them wanting to reach that white-hot zone of blissful release. Charles still had his hands pressed up to the man's chest, his head lolling about restlessly. He could feel the man's heart beating beneath his palm, his own heart seeming to match the rhythm of it. The man rained hot kisses on his burning skin, licking at his sweat. Charles felt this sensation inside himself, building and peaking that he thought he would lose his mind if the man stopped. _He's raping me! I don't even know who he is! He's a murderer and he's insane!_ Charles bemoaned inside his head as they kept on kissing, his brow furrowed in his silent anguish. And yet, his body was burning feverishly, melting; surrendering to the man's desire for him.

 _What's happening to me? Why am I letting him do this to me? This is crazy! This entire thing is just crazy!_ Charles thought of this at the back of his mind as they continued to fuck. The man's hips were pummeling him faster and faster until eventually Charles drowned in that blinding rush as he climaxed. The sensation was just unbelievable. This was different from when he was jacking off by himself. His come flowed copiously upon his belly and onto the man's skin. The man stiffened on top of him as he too, orgasmed after Charles. Charles shivered as he felt the man's come spurting hotly inside him. The man uttered a satisfied sigh and sank on top of him, breathless. They remained lying there like that for some time and then the man nuzzled his face against his neck, searching for his lips and then he kissed him again. Charles should have been repulsed because the man was a murdering lunatic, but why was he kissing him back? Was it because he was so gentle with him? Was it because of the way the man touched him and cradled him in his embrace made him feel wanted?

Charles couldn't control his own urges any longer. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted this. He wanted this feeling to go on. He reached for the man's cheek in the absolute darkness, gently tracing his fingers over the man's skin and his own tongue dived into the man's mouth. The man moaned into his mouth, shivering in delight that Charles was giving in to his seductions. They embraced and kissed, touching each other hungrily. Charles groped for the man's chest and found his nipples, doing the same thing the other did to him earlier and he was rewarded with sighs and moans of pleasure from the man. The man was still inside him so he felt him growing hard again. Charles' own hips undulated upwards, letting the man know he wanted them to fuck again. The man complied, reaching for his hip and Charles wrapped his own legs at the man's waist. The man was thrusting in him deeply, beginning the honeyed movements of his hips and Charles reached for the back of the man's head and ran his hands restlessly into the man's hair. They felt soft and wavy beneath his fingers. He moaned wantonly, writhing up against the other.

"Feels Good! Oh God!"Charles moaned breathlessly as they kept on fucking. Charles grew curious as to what the man really looked like. They had been having sex for hours and it was strange that no one came to the house. Charles wondered if they stayed here like this until morning, would he be able to see the man's face? He was denied this opportunity because the other must have also realized that light will soon come so he parted from Charles momentarily and got Charles' handkerchief from the pocket of his pants and blindfolded him with it. Charles did not object to being blindfolded, but was disappointed and somewhat scared because he was not able to see the man's face, plus there is the fact that he was completely vulnerable now. The man could shoot him dead or stab him after he was done with him. Deep down, he had no idea why, he had a strange feeling that the man would not hurt him or kill him. The man reached for him again, embracing him tenderly and kissing him with so much passion. Charles responded to his touch and kissed him back. The other suddenly helped him up and led him to the bed and they continued making love there. With Charles blindfolded, the other guided him into positions he wanted to try with him and Charles could only give in to his wishes. He wanted this now. He wanted it so bad it was like he was sexually starved inside, but had kept it hidden all this time. He kept touching the other's face, as if that would give him an idea what he really looked like. The man's nose was straight, his chin strong, but not clefted. The man's lips against his were thin at the top, but sensuously thick at the bottom. His ears are long; the lobes thick. His body was ropy with muscle, but he was slim, his belly flat and muscled. Charles had touched the man's cock and held it in his hands. The man's cock was huge and he wondered how he could have ever had it inside his hole. They had fucked so many times and he had been in a state of repeated orgasms each time, he thought his mind would be wiped away of all sanity. He passed out some time later while they were fucking.

 

When he came to, there was a feeling of loss and emptiness. It felt as if he was alone in the room. He was still blindfolded, but through the gap of the blindfold, he could see that some grayish light had crept into the room. Charles slowly reached up and pulled the blindfold away. He looked about him. The man was really gone and he had not harmed him. He sat up straight, feeling sore down below and he winced. His hips still ached because the man had repeatedly fucked him hard. He inspected the sheets beneath him, looked down between his thighs and saw no blood. He stared down at his watch and saw that it was almost six am. He staggered out of the bed feeling ill and disoriented. Something happened...something terrible. Then, his eyes widened as he remembered what the man had done to the party-goers downstairs. Charles shivered and he was suddenly breathing harshly, passing his hands over his face. He hurriedly put on his clothes and he hesitated at the door for a while, afraid of what he might see. He drew in a bracing breath and opened the door. He wished that everything was just a nightmare and that those students were not really dead. He peered over the handrail again and saw Karl's body still lying there, his brains blown out and lying in his own blood. Charles still can't get over the horror of it and he started crying hysterically, palms pressed to his face. _He allowed that awful man take him and he had given himself over so easily! The man was a monster, but what does that make him now?_ He tried to pull himself together and then he slowly made his way downstairs, gingerly going past Karl's body, then the next body he saw was Regan's. She was unceremoniously sprawled out and he could see her pink underwear. He stopped to actually pull her skirt down over it, even though he felt revulsion in touching someone dead. He finally got a good look at the living room, where most of the dead are. The jocks were all shot in the head, perhaps they were the first to die. Some of them were stabbed. He saw Fred shot in the middle of his forehead, his mouth hanging open and eyes rolled up as if he can't believe there is a bullet hole between his eyebrows. Charles grimaced and turned away from them.

He cautiously made his way about the room, and he saw that most of them were shot. Some of the girls were murdered in different locations of the house. One of them was shot in the back while trying to make it out the side door. Two of them tried to hide in the bathroom and were both stabbed to death. One tried to hide in a room and was shot in the chest. Another tried to make it for the kitchen. It was Maddie, she was stabbed in the back of the neck and she was lying face-down on the floor, legs and arms thrown away from herself. Charles discovered why no one was able to call the police. They had played phone stack and their phones are in the kitchen, piled on top of the other, and some of the phones were even plugged into the chargers. These kids usually go home late or early in the morning, which explains why no one was looking for them. He saw another dead boy lying on the steps of the back door in the kitchen. This boy was still clutching a container with gasoline. He must have just put gas in the generator and was killed then. Charles noticed there was another boy lying in the grass farther off. He was afraid of continuing, but he was compelled to see what had befallen his hapless schoolmates. He walked woodenly across the path from the kitchen door to the open grassy clearing and then he let out a breathless scream when he saw Jason's body. His eyes had been gouged out and his tongue had been cut out. He had been dealt with very violently and stabbed countless times.

"God!"Charles gagged and moaned out in agony. This was the most horrible of all the deaths he had seen. Jason's body was severely mutilated. He suddenly swayed on his feet, feeling nauseated. He could no longer control his rising gorge and he vomited close to the corpse upon the grass. He fell down on shaking knees and he sobbed as he vomited. When his queasy stomach could no longer expel anything out, he got to his feet, his knees still jellied and he staggered back into the house. He had to use one of the phones and call the authorities. He was looking through the phones to select which one had enough charge and then he saw the writing on the window above the sink. The man knew he would come to this spot and call the police. Even though he did not harm Charles, Charles was so horrified by the man's actions that he wished never to see him again. The man left him a message in block letters, writing over the grimy window using his finger. He wrote this:

ALL FOR YOU, CHARLES

Charles stared at it for a long time and he grew sick to his stomach again, feeling numb and hollow. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his head feels as if it would explode as he clutched at it and ensnared his fingers into his hair. If the authorities read this, they will think he had something to do with the murders. _Who was that man and why had he done all these things for him?_ He never wanted anyone to die. He hated them, but he never wanted these people murdered like this. Charles hastily moved and reached for a sponge that was at the sink. He lathered it with soap and wiped the grimy window clean until the letters were completely scrubbed out. Bitter tears stained his cheeks and he kept wiping at his face with his other hand. He finally selected a phone and dialed the local police number. His hands and his voice were shaking as he held the cell phone.

"Hello, please come. There's been some murders. Please, please-"Charles sobbed into the phone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Erik listened intently as Charles recounted the events that happened to him sixteen years ago. It was astounding to see that even with the passing of years, he spoke of it as if he was still in that moment; the pain he harbored from it was like an open wound. Charles would sometimes stop, overcome with his grief. He would put a trembling hand over his eyes as he did so, like he did not want to see what his mind's eye was seeing, but he couldn't unsee it. Erik excused himself when Charles momentarily stopped with his narration of the events during his discovery of the bodies, sobbing painfully once more. He may be a grown man, but the way he wept was so poignantly moving it made him look like a little boy. Erik returned with a glass of water, placing it on the table before Charles because he was winded from his crying, his shoulders still hitching. Charles looked up at Erik's face and he could see that the other was genuinely sympathetic and his brows were drawn down, seemingly angered by what had happened. Charles gratefully drank the water. Erik asked him gently if he still wanted to continue and Charles nodded in a determined way. Erik was right; he had to let it all out. He had finally gotten to the part where he saw Jason's mutilated body and when he done, he grew silent for some time, as if recounting the horror of it all still stunned him. He turned away from Erik, his eyes distant; his face looking haunted and ill.

"There's something else. If you read my file, you will know there was one part that I did not divulge to the police. Only Ororo knew about it. I was with her the longest for my therapy. You know about the writing on the window, right?"

"Yes Charles. Tell me more about that-"Erik said in a husky voice. He looked to be shaken as well by what Charles had been telling him.

Charles told him what the man wrote on the window and what he did to it after. He watched Erik's face darken with vehement anger.

"You erased it because at that time you thought the police would have implicated you somehow-"

Charles nodded."Have you heard of it? Twenty young people brutally murdered. Surely you've watched it on the telly or read about it-"

"I think that was on the news before, I was in college at that time. I didn't know you were involved-"

Charles swallowed painfully, as if he found it difficult to speak."Although there were numerous evidence the police had gathered from that place, they missed _that_. The writing on the window. I panicked. I didn't think they would understand and they might misinterpret it. And they still did. The worst part is...they never caught who did it. It was the most gruesome crime to ever happen in that small town and a lot of people's lives were destroyed because of it. Mine included. Now Erik, you do uphold the code of  Physician–patient privilege, correct?"

"Of course Charles! All of this will remain undisclosed. This is between the both of us-"

"Good. I swear to God I had nothing to do with the murders! I still live in mortal fear of that man. To this very day, I wonder where he could be, but I don't ever want to see him again. The things he did to me, do you understand how I feel about it?"

Erik quietly regarded him."No Charles. I told you before, I won't pretend to understand. Please take me through it-"

"I'm ashamed that I let him take me and I'm ashamed of the way I reacted to him. Because...because he touched me...like he loved me. He made me feel wanted and accepted and those were the very things I had craved for deep down. Can you see how messed up that is?"

"Yes, I think I do-"Erik said solemnly.

"He was so gentle with me and the most horrible thing of all, the thing that riddled me with guilt was that he murdered all those people because he did it for me. But Erik, I never wanted those people to be killed! I never wished anyone harm. Sure, they were mean to me but I just wanted to be accepted, that's all! And this man, this crazy man wrote those words on the window, making me feel that I'm to blame for what had happened! It was my fault! A-all muh-my f-fault-"Charles said in a hitching voice, his face crumpling up with anguish. He began to sob hysterically again, hiding his face in his hands. Erik remained quiet all this time, letting him cry. When Charles was finally husked out from all of his crying, sitting up straight, Erik gazed directly into his eyes and spoke firmly.

"Charles, it was not your fault. None of it is. The way you acted was a form of instinctive response. You did it to survive-"

"No! I must have gone insane that night! What normal person would sleep with a man like that?"Charles cried out, his expression darkening with rage but it was not directed at Erik. It was to himself. Ororo had said the same thing to him before.

"Charles, any other person who would have been in a similar position, would have had different reactions. It all depends on what coping mechanism the brain would have directed a person to respond with. In your case, in order to cope with the trauma of being assaulted, you gave in to your senses. But it does not mean that what was done to you was condonable and it does not mean that you are a bad person-"

"There are times that I think he did those things, because he wanted to screw my brains over...aside from literally screwing me-"Charles said bitterly. He looked up at Erik, eyes blazing with hate.

"I wanted the police to catch him! I had given them details that I thought would help, but the fucking county sheriff at that time made me feel like a piece of lying shit! He thought I was involved somehow! Before that, I was initially brought to the hospital so they could gather forensic evidence from my body, but the male psychiatrist there made me feel like I was in on it too!"

"I take it this was when your trust issues began?"Erik said in a low voice.

Charles let out an exhausted breath, harrowed by it all after rehashing the details of the murders. He nodded and looked up at Erik with those haunted eyes once more.

"Yes. I thought after the horrors that I went through, people would finally start to give a fuck about me; that they'd sympathize. But it turns out I was even accused of having a hand in the murders and I was hounded by the media. I couldn't get out of the house. I couldn't face anyone. On top of the shameful thing that has happened to me, I had to endure that hellish experience. The people there looked at me like I was one of the disturbed freaks at school. They must have thought I was the worst of them all! So you see, I got some notoriety, but not the acceptance I needed. I guess I understood how those so-called freaks felt then-"

Charles stopped for a moment, his expression becoming bitterly ironic."I never even stepped out of the house, but some people actually threw rocks at our home and defaced it. They harassed my parents and me. They treated us like we were criminals! Eventually as the months passed by, we left that town when my father acquired his inheritance and we moved to a different state-"

"But you never fully recovered from the trauma-"Erik spoke in a sympathetic tone, his eyes strangely misted over. Charles was touched that Erik was compassionate over what he had gone through. Charles nodded weakly again, sniffling and wiping at his face repeatedly. He felt slightly embarrassed to be crying before, but he was somehow getting even more comfortable with Erik, the more they talked.

"Tell me what happened when you were at the police station. What did that Sheriff and you discuss exactly?"

Charles closed his eyes momentarily, his brow furrowing in distaste. He never forgot what happened in the county Sheriff's office. His loathing of the man was still with him even though sixteen years had passed since then. He lifted his face up again and began to tell Erik what had happened after his ordeal.

 

_Charles sat in the Sheriff's office, perhaps twelve hours after the scene of the crime was processed and he had just come from the hospital, where a horrible male psychiatrist had seen him to determine his mental state and the man had been dismissive and sarcastic; even cold towards him. Charles was confused after their meeting because he could not understand why the doctor was behaving that way. He would like to think the doctor just had a bad day. He was a victim and he was traumatized, still in shock over what had happened but the psychiatrist had declared him of sound mind, even making a snide comment about 'kids and their sick sexual kinks'. Charles had an inkling that the man meant him, not the rapist._

_Before seeing the psychiatrist, a couple of nurses guided Charles to a room where evidence was to be gathered from his body. They took samples of body hair and semen; combed his body over for anything that could be used to study the profile of the killer/rapist. When the entire process was done, Charles's parents were waiting for him, along with a police officer who informed them they had to go to the station to issue a formal statement. Charles said he was not sure if he was ready, but the officer had said he spoke to the psychiatrist and was informed he was 'capable' enough to speak to the Sheriff and give details that would be pertinent to their investigation. Charles found it odd, thinking he was going to stay at the hospital so they could monitor him, but he went along with what they wanted and now he sat alone in the Sheriff's office, waiting for the man to arrive. He was informed that the Sheriff had to speak to the news media and had taken care of some matters at the crime scene. Moments later, the man arrived, wearing his brown uniform and shiny badge over a large beer gut. He was Deputy Sheriff Harold Leland and the moment he entered the room, Charles felt uncomfortable in his presence. Maybe it had something to do with the contemptuous way the man regarded him. He sat before Charles after they exchanged tepid greetings. Charles was restlessly rubbing his hands together. He felt tired and ill as he stared down at his feet from where he sat._

_"I've read your medical report-"Sheriff Leland said stiffly and Charles finally looked up at the man. He did not know what to say yet so he didn't say anything. He waited for the man to continue. The man lifted both hands up; elbows still at the table and seemed to be scornfully gesturing to the heavens._

_"Care to explain?"He said with cold derision._

_"Explain what sir?"Charles was confused. Earlier, an officer had already questioned him on the details of the crime and Charles knew that the Sheriff may have already read that statement. He thought the Sheriff was just going to run some details with him._

_"It said here on the preliminary medical report that you barely had any damaged tissues in your...er posterior and your bruises aren't even consistent with rape. Corroborating these findings, there were copious samples of semen taken from the scene and from your body. Both yours and the killer's-"_

_Charles sat there, uncomprehending at first and quietly numb."I...I don't understand-"_

_"Well maybe I should spell it out for you, what the evidence seems to indicate. Either that perp had the smallest wiener ever that he scarcely grazed your backside or somehow, you have an idea as to who had done this sick thing and that you might even have some homosexual relationship with him-"_

_Charles was stunned for a moment, his blue eyes going wide then narrowing, still unable to comprehend what was happening here. A dull thudding was building inside his chest at the mention of 'homosexual relationship'."I'm sorry, what?"_

_"You heard me! Now, I've read your worthless statement, but I'm going to give you a chance to revise it and come clean-"The Sheriff thundered out, glowering at him; trying to intimidate him. Charles had a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut, the life draining from him. No wonder that psychiatrist was so cold towards him at the hospital. Even though he had erased the message left by the man on the kitchen window, they still think he was an accomplice to the crime. Because of what he had done with the man. Because of what he had allowed to happen. Charles's throat felt so dry he could barely get the words out of his mouth._

_"I...I am telling you the truth. I don't...I don't understand what you mean sir-"_

_The Sheriff just eyed him in an malicious way, speaking in a strident, accusatory tone."Stop playing dumb! You're in a world of trouble, boy! What really happened back there and who did it? You know who he is, don't you? You coverin' up for him? Or maybe you're coverin' up for yourself? Is that it? Homos like you are scum. You make me sick!"_

_Charles couldn't take it any longer; a strong vehement feeling was building inside his chest. He couldn't understand why they would think he was in league with that man, just because he was not harmed. And the bastard called him a homo! His cheeks were growing hectic with a high color; an angry vein pounding in the middle of his forehead. His jaw tightened and drawing in a sharp breath, he spoke loudly._

_"I kept telling all of you, I never saw his face! He was wearing a stupid cartoon mask! He shot and stabbed all those people to death and I just saw the aftermath! I only saw him kill Regan Wyngarde. I was upstairs, just waiting in the bedroom for the other kids I drove over to finish with their partying while I did my homework. The man killed them all and then he went upstairs, cut the electricity and then he raped me in the dark! I have no idea why he didn't kill me but he violated me and that's the truth!"_

_Charles was breathing harshly after he shouted and then before the man could utter some snide response, he violently pushed his chair back and stood up, hands braced on the table and glaring at the Sheriff who sat there, mouth agape and astounded by the strength of Charles's response._

_"I'm telling you this, and it's in the fucking statement if you want to read it over more thoroughly. I think it's someone from my school. He knew me. He said my name. I think he was also the guy that we saw leaning on the lamppost at the convenience store. He was in the dark so we never saw his face but if you got the surveillance records from the store, you might see that man's face. Why don't you investigate that instead?"_

_"My men will check on that-"The Sheriff said dully, eyes turned into ugly slits._

_"Good! Cause I sure as hell did not kill anyone! My hands were also checked for gun powder and blood marks. It's being processed in your stupid medical reports, yes?"_

_"Yes, but-"_

_Charles suddenly slapped his hand on the table, making the Sheriff start in surprise because he did not expect a timid boy like him to speak like this, seeming to know their procedures. Charles was familiar with it because of all the crime and horror films he had watched. He was just so mad that he had to speak up. He could not for the life of him accept that he was being accused of something he did not do. His eyes were wide and blazing angrily at the Sheriff. He cut the man off again._

_"Then you'll find out I never fired a shot! There’s not a single blood spatter on my hands too! Not even on my clothes, once your forensics team finishes analyzing it! So why don't you do your fucking job and look for the killer instead of accusing me? I never held a gun in my life! My parents don't even own a gun! And I'm not even a sure shot! This guy, this killer, he was an expert shot. Those dead jocks back there had all been shot in the head in the same place! This guy also knows how to use a knife. I'm too fucking clumsy to even hold a butter knife! Maybe you should go look for that guy, huh? He must have purchased that gun somewhere! There would have been records instead of you sitting your fat ass here making assumptions about me!"Charles's voice rose even higher._

_The Sheriff tried to sputter indignantly, his face going the color of plums. He couldn't believe that Charles would have the gall to talk back like this. "Now listen here, you little know-it-all! I happen to-"_

_Charles was screaming at the top of his lungs hysterically, refusing for the Sheriff to get a word in edgewise."How dare you! How dare you accuse me of being part of that horrible crime! I never wanted anyone killed! I would never have hurt anyone, you asshole!"_

_Charles's father suddenly entered the room, forcing_ _the door open."What the hell is going on here, Sheriff? Are you harassing my son?" An awkward and long silence fell upon them, only broken by Charles's rapid breathing after his tirade._

_"I was just trying to get your son's cooperation in our investigation-"The Sheriff tried to act professional, sitting up straight and trying to look in control, but his face was red with both shame and anger. He was ashamed that Charles had rubbed his incompetence in his face and that the boy had dared to talk back at him. Brian Xavier walked over to them, his face set both in dignified fury and concern. He put a calming hand to Charles's shoulder._

_"I think we've had enough of you all. We've cooperated with you and my son had given his statement. That's all you will get from us. My son has been through so much already-"_

_The Sheriff stood up, trying to stop them from leaving."B-but the Vice Mayor would like to speak to your son-"_

_Brian stood his ground, his face hardened with indignation."I don't care. You talk to him. He does not need to speak to Charles. We are leaving and you can't hold us against our will. Come on, Charles-"_

_Charles followed Brian silently, leaving the Sheriff there to stare after them resentfully. Whatever righteous anger broiled over inside Charles had just died. He was so drained and so sick of the entire thing. He just wanted to go home and lie upon his bed. When they were all in the car, Charles sat in the back seat, pallid and crying silent tears, hiding his face by pressing it to the backing of his seat. He did not want to see anything or anyone. Both his parents are awkwardly silent as well, looking worn out and quietly worried for him. Charles finally lifted his head to stare at their backs. With much effort, he tried to say something that had been on his mind ever since he saw them at the hospital. They were well-aware of what had happened to him. He spoke in a low and almost inaudible voice but they heard him clearly._

_"Mom, Dad...please don't hate me for what happened. I'm not...I'm not like that...whatever they told you. I'm so sorry. I'm just...I'm so sorry-"Then he began to sob and hid his face in his hands again, his voice trembling with his heart-rending pain. Brian drove on silently, but his face crumpled up, struggling to control his anguished tears that this had to happen to Charles._

_"Charles!"Sharon moaned out brokenly. She turned to look at her son and there was no hatred in her eyes, her heart going out to him. She wanted to reach out and touch his leg but he shrank away from her, shaking his head slowly._

_"Please don't touch me, Mom. I'm filthy!"Charles said in a small voice. Sharon hesitated for a moment and then she clumsily sat up straight, looking ahead again. Tears kept flowing down her face. She wiped her eyes and her nose with her crumbling, used-up tissues. The drive grew silent once more and when they got back home, Charles almost wanted to run upstairs to his room, but his mother stopped him and grabbed his wrist. He tried to undo her grasp, but she drew him into her arms, embracing him._

_"Mom, don't! I'm disgusting!"Charles cried out, but Sharon refused to let him go and kept on holding him tightly. They began to cry in each others arms while Brian reached out and put a hand to Charles's shoulders, and then_ _he also hugged Charles to himself._

_"It wasn't your fault Charles. Don't you ever think that we would hate you. We don't! We're only here for you, ok? You're my son and I don't care what the hell they all say about you or what they think about you!"Brian said fiercely against Charles's cheek, causing him to cry again, this time with relief. After some time, Charles meekly told them he wanted to be alone and he wanted to take a bath so they reluctantly let him go to his room. Charles took off the change of clothes his mother had brought for him at the hospital. The clothes he wore at the party were already taken in as evidence. He took a long, warm shower, rubbing himself over repeatedly with soap to get rid of the man's smell on him and the smell of sex. He wished that it would wash away what had been done to him, but he knew he was sullied forever. He suddenly sank to his knees on the tiled floor, sobbing once more, just when he had thought there were no more tears left to cry. He hugged his knees to himself, rocking slowly, face pressed to his raised knees while under the shower. When he was done, he sat on his bed unmoving, staring off into space and trying to blank out his mind. A flash of memory sliced through his struggle for calm and he remembered the man kissing him and taking him; touching him feverishly. Those lips; those heated fingers. Charles's face scrunched up with revulsion and he slumped down onto the bed. He used his fisted hand and hit at the mattress in a rage. He wanted so badly to forget what had happened._

_Weeks passed by. The horror of the murders and his molestation may have ended...but never for him. Especially at night. He would close his eyes and he would see it; his nightmares reminding him of his ordeal over and over. It made him afraid to turn off the lights because his heart would suddenly be pounding painfully in his chest, basting his body in icy sweat and causing his eyes to go wide in shock, thinking that the man was in his room...but it was only the shifting shadows. To his immense shame, deep in his subconscious—deny it as he might—he hungered for what that man did to him. He would wake up with a start some nights and it was not always because of the bad dreams. It was because of the aching within him for that man, his cock rising with a painful erection. These things had riddled him with both shame and guilt, causing him to be closed off as a person._

 

Charles admitted all of this to Erik, the things he felt at that time and how deeply ashamed he was over it, even now. He wanted to drink something hard, but Erik admonished him when he tried to reach for a bottle of Whiskey. He opted to smoke instead and lit a cigarette, puffing out smoke with an exhausted exhalation. His wide blue eyes are moist, but there are no more tears this time.

"Eventually, experts were brought in from the city because the crime was so gruesome and the local county couldn't go any further with the investigation. My parents and I had no choice, but to go to the station again to help with any information so they could investigate all the details thoroughly. That was when we were chased all over town by the media. I talked to these investigators, telling them the same thing. They were quite tact so I was more cooperative. But like I told you earlier, they never caught him. It's like he was a ghost, he just disappeared without a trace-"

Erik sat still, his gaze riveted only to him. Charles offered him a thin smile.

"You would have thought that with so much evidence, they would have found something, right? But all the leads were a dead end. The officers from the city had updated us on what was happening. The surveillance camera from the convenience store did not yield any images, because the camera did not reach that far to the lampposts close by the parking lot. The bullet casings were matched to a gun stolen from a Senior Citizen's home. The hunting knives used by the killer were also traced to the same old man. No one had seen any matches to the mask I had described to the officers. The semen samples they got from the scene and from my body, along with the man's body hairs were compared to the DNA of every young and middle-aged citizen in our small town. All the students from our school and from other schools close to town were tested as well. People cooperated with the government to try and help solve this case. But there was no match. They even went as far as to take all the evidence to their advanced facility and run it through their database, but there was nothing-"

Another long spell of silence fell between them as they let it both sink in. Charles was becoming more open towards Erik because he was attentive so far and he looked so sympathetic to his situation. Arguably, his 'friendship' approach was somewhat working.

"I informed the city police that it was someone young. I'd seen part of his face and I described it to them, but they found no one with that similar description. Whoever he is, I don't know if he's just...invisible to everyone's eyes or just plain dodgy. I mean, how could he have gone around town unnoticed? He seems to know me-"

"What made you think he could have known you then, Charles? I find it hard to believe that he's not from your town-"Erik said, sounding incredulous over the entire thing.

Charles uttered a frustrated sigh."I have no answer to that, Erik. Maybe it was just a gut feeling. I'm still in the dark myself. But...you want to know what frightens me the most about him?"

"What?"

He lifted his eyes and met Erik's own and Erik could see the deep-seated fear in them."He seemed to know me. He seemed to know my _habits_. I only started thinking about it, a few weeks after the murders and I realized that in that dark room, he knew I kept a handkerchief in the right pocket of my pants. He used it on me as a blindfold. _How the hell did he know I had that there_? It was dark. He was able to get it in a few seconds, because he took my pants off close by the sofa. He took his clothes off strategically away from where he took advantage of me-"

Erik's eyes widened with mild shock."That was perceptive of you. Did you tell the police about that?"

"No I didn't. I kept that to myself. It seemed so random and circumstantial. I mean, anyone could have a handkerchief in their pocket, right?  I'm only sharing it with you now. I didn't think they would find it important-"

"I think it is. Because if this man knew about you, that would only mean he really is from your town-"

"Yes. And its possible he did not have any medical records. I even think, he doesn't go to my school. But, I have a strange feeling that he must have been following me, before those murders even began. I know this sounds ridiculous, but I think he's obsessed with me-"

Erik quirked an eyebrow at that, faintly smiling at Charles."Perhaps he is. From the way you described the way he molested you, it was as if he coveted your body and treated you almost lovingly-"

Charles shivered slightly, running his hands over his arms and closing his eyes for a moment."That's exactly it. He may be insane and he may be a monster, but he's capable of an emotion, even if it’s an abnormal kind of love-"

"So you think he loves you?"Erik said in a low voice, his eyes growing soft as he regarded Charles, whose eyes were still closed, head turned away from him.

 "It's crazy, I know but he kissed me and he touched me...like he cherished me. He did force himself on me, but the way he did it, made me feel as if he loves me-"Charles finally returned his gaze to Erik, who carefully changed his expression the moment he made the movement. He tried to look intent and sympathetic. They were silent for some time as they looked at each other and then Erik was the one who looked away, leaning his arm back on the arm of the chair, thoughtful.

"Thank you for sharing all of that with me, Charles. I know it must have been difficult for you to remember the past, but in telling me of the events that happened, I believe I can help you with the therapy we will proceed with. Now I know this might sound strange, but we will start with something called 'projection'-"

Charles did not say anything, but waited for Erik to continue. Erik met his eyes once more."Pretend that I am that man. The one who had done all those atrocious crimes. I want you to tell me everything you wanted to say to him at that time and what you think of him now. The purpose of why we are doing this is for you to release whatever blame you have pent up inside you and transfer it to the source of your inner conflict. I will play that role-"

At first, Charles found it strange. This was indeed an unusual approach to therapy. He had done something similar with his other therapists, but he was asked to either just write it in journals or project his anger towards an imagined version of his assailant. Charles frowned for a moment, thinking of what he wanted to say. Then he gazed directly at Erik and began to tell him the things he had wanted to say to that murdering rapist.

"I don't know who you are...or why you really did the things you had done, but I just want you to know that what you have done had destroyed so many lives. You've killed the hopes and dreams of the families of those people you had murdered. You've killed innocent people who had done nothing wrong to you. You had no right to take another person's life. What you have done is not only heinous, it is just unforgivable. I don't know if it will ever happen, but I hope and pray that you are made accountable for your crimes. I hate you for doing those things, but most of all, I hate you for what you have done to me. You've destroyed my sanity and you've taken all hope from my heart. Now I'm in a living hell and I don't know if I will ever recover-"

Charles stopped for a moment, seeming to consider his next words. "You must think this is odd of me to say, but I actually feel sorry for you. You must have had something awful happen to you to turn you into this thing you have become. But that does not excuse you from your deeds. Your actions will eventually catch up with you and may God have mercy on you because I know your end will not be a good one-"

Erik was silent all the while that Charles spoke in a clear and vehement voice. He kept his face blank. Charles kept on holding his stare silently and after a while, Erik broke it by nodding and giving Charles an approving smile.

"Good. We have finally drawn out your thoughts of this man. Now that you have gotten it out of your system, don't mull over what you have said. Do not try and carry a burden that does not belong to you. I can't promise that you would be free of any thoughts about this man. I know he will come to your mind from time to time, but don't let him rule you. Your body and your mind belongs only to you. Take charge of yourself. He has no power over you now. You are in control-"

Charles nodded in agreement."Yes-"

"The next step I will have you try and do is to focus your attention on things that have a positive influence on you; things that draw your interest. I've read that you like watching films and playing the piano. Do you still do these things?"

"I watch movies here at home. I used to go to the cinemas, but I stopped after some time. I haven't played the piano in ages-"

"Well it's high time you start doing those things again. I would also advise you to drop your vices; anything unhealthy. You have to start taking care of yourself and getting off of your ass, Charles. When you feel strong enough and confident in yourself, our next project will be introducing you back into society. We'll try new things. We'll find you some employment, engage and interact with other people and touch base with your family-"

"You make it sound like it’s an easy game plan-"Charles said, smiling ruefully. Erik was sounding more like a life coach, but this was his approach so he will not question it.

"One step at a time. Just remember, take charge of yourself. You're in control of your life. Don't let the past hold you down. That concludes our session for the day. You're my last patient so I think I better be off. I'm scheduling you for tomorrow at 3PM. Ororo's office, ok?"Erik said firmly and then he stood up, about ready to leave then he noticed the piano in the study room, pushed back into a corner. He gestured towards it.

"That's an amazing looking grand piano-"

"My parents gave it to me as a gift when I was fifteen. When I parted from them and I moved here to the city, I took it with me because it brings back good memories for me. I had a hard time moving it to this house though. This house was actually my inheritance from a deceased uncle. I moved here by myself, trying my hand at independence. I couldn't seem to hold any jobs so my only comfort was playing this piano, but I haven't touched it in a while-"

"Does it still work, you think?"

"I don't know. Let me test it-"

With Erik's assistance, they pulled it away from where it was shoved close to the wall and then Charles put the piano seat in place and he sat down before the piano. He checked it over and nodded in satisfaction.

"It's still in good condition. What would like me to play? Any piece coming to mind?"Charles asked as he reverently touched the piano keys. It's been years, but he missed the feel of the keys beneath his fingers, like an old friend.

"You play what you want, Charles-"Erik said softly. Charles thought a moment and then he remembered the last piece he had played and used that instead. Erik edged backwards, positioning himself directly behind Charles, but the other did not notice as he launched into the piece. It was just hauntingly beautiful and Erik's heart was seized by it, making his chest ache with longing.

[Click here for piano piece](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQPdzHVakyM) [please note that if you click the link, it will redirect you to a youtube page, link not mine]

As Charles played on, he did not see the look of tender affection cross Erik's face. He was slowly reaching out, wanting to touch Charles's hair... _once more_. He had missed touching him and his eyes grew misty with longing and sensuous memories as he remembered that night they made love in the dark. Charles was right. He was so in love with him that it had become a sick obsession. He did not care for the people he had killed; regardless that Charles had grown to loathe him for it. Some twisted part of him only clung to the fact that he did it because those people had been mean to Charles. They deserved it. He knew every single one of those people at the party and knew that during their school years, Charles had been mistreated and left ignored by them. Erik did it for him. He remembered that day clearly as well and the past rose before his vision as Charles played on.

 

He had already graduated from high school and was studying in a city college for two years. He had returned to town, unnoticed the night before. He went back to his old house, which was boarded over and left to rot. He recalled all the ugly things that had happened to him in this place. The town itself had held nothing but unpleasant memories for him...except for one person. It was more like a chance encounter for him when he first saw Charles, two years back when he was a senior in high school. He avoided going home because he did not want to see his Uncle and cousin. Thoughts of them only made him want to rage and lash out. They made him feel like loathing the entire human race and he had looked like a crazy person to his classmates back in school. People avoided him because of his bizarre and frightening behavior. He had never crossed paths with Charles, even though they both go to the same school, until that day he heard him play the piano. Charles had received that piano as a birthday gift and he played on it for hours. He had a music tutor for only a couple of weeks and when he knew how to read the sheet music by himself, he played almost constantly. He was playing something sad and beautiful that day. Erik did not know the name of the piece, but as he was walking close by Charles's house, his face set in an ominous glower; he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something about the music touched him, softening his heart. He turned his gaze towards the house, an urge rose in him to find out who was playing the piano.

He stealthily scaled the fence and looked about warily for a dog, but there wasn't one. No one came out of the back door. He surreptitiously came closer to the house and peered into the window of the living room. He saw a young man, whose face was calm, his lashes lowered as he strove to play the entire piece perfectly. The first thing that came to Erik's mind was that he was beautiful. He was probably someone so unreachable. He lived in a lavish home, able to afford a grand piano and he must have had nothing but beauty and peace in all his young life. Erik envied him that as he watched on. The boy was radiant, his pale and smooth skin seemingly touched by the very light in the room lovingly, lending him some sort of angelic beauty as he played on the piano. He lifted his head once and Erik's breath caught in his throat as he took in those gentle blue eyes, lost in the strains of the music. Erik did not know why, but everything else seemed to melt away. Nothing else mattered but this young boy playing heavenly music on his piano. Erik sat there for a long time, listening to him. The vases inside of the house prevented him from being seen by Charles. Sometimes Charles changed the piece he was playing. There were times he stumbled on some pieces, repeating them. He was young so he probably needed years to become polished, but his playing was already so amazing to Erik. He had hidden himself in the high and well-tended yew bushes so no one would see him. He lay there on the grass all afternoon and when he grew tired from his crouching position while listening, he would change positions, mesmerized by Charles's playing. Mostly he was sitting up, peering furtively over the side of the window because he wanted to keep seeing Charles. A woman called Charles for dinner after a couple of hours and then the other left in a rush. Erik was somewhat disappointed that he was gone. Reluctantly, he finally left to go home.

He came back again, just to listen to Charles play the piano and no one caught him. This went on for months. Charles made him feel at peace and for once in his life, he had something beautiful. Charles always played on the same time, like when Erik had first heard him. He was slowly becoming enamored with Charles. To him, every breath and movement the other made was like poetry in motion. Erik could gaze at his face and listen to him play the piano for hours on end. He was delighted to find out that Charles went to the same school as him and that he was a freshman. He found out what his name was. He took to following Charles in secret. The other did not seem to sense him, perhaps he was too self-absorbed to notice him, but Erik himself did not make any attempt to introduce himself to him or befriend him. A part of him felt that the other might shun him or even find him frightening like everyone else. He thought that it would just break his heart if Charles rejected him. And yet, Charles was probably not the kind of person to do that. He seemed like a gentle and kind boy, too perfect in his eyes to be touched by that type of meanness. He didn't know what it was about Charles that made his heart ache with yearning, but at the onset, he had put Charles on a pedestal and had thought of him as beyond reproach.

He was appalled to find though that Charles was friendless. Erik was friendless by choice, but he saw that the other wanted to make friends. The boy walked about school quietly and went from classroom to classroom, unnoticed by his classmates. They humiliate him sometimes that it angered Erik. Those who had humiliated Charles did not escape his wrath. He would trip or hurt the young offender that it caused him to be constantly sent to the principal's office for his misconduct, but he did not care. Charles was not even aware he did those things for him. His obsession for the other grew and he broke into Charles's house once when Charles and his entire family was away so he could look through his belongings, touch and smell the pillow he had used and look through his closet and his clothes. He was desperately smitten with Charles that he would do anything for him. It was unfortunate that when he graduated, his Uncle had the entire family move to a different state so it drew him away from the one person that had made him happy.

It took a while, but he made his way back to town. He wanted to see Charles again, that was the purpose of his visit back to this place. He had dyed his light brown hair black again and he wore a cap and hoodie that barely anyone noticed him as he went about. He had that strange ability of becoming unnoticed even though he was tall. He was even able to enter his old school again when morning came and he saw that Charles had become a very handsome young man. His radiantly pale skin, looking touchable and soft; his tender expression and bright blue eyes still made Erik's heart skip a beat. He felt some dark stirring within his body as he watched Charles move about. It enraged him when he realized that the people from school still treated Charles like shit and while in the cafeteria, he overheard some of them bullying Charles to drive them to a party. He saw Charles looking cowed and defeated and he hated that this was done to him. It was not fair. Can't they see how wonderful Charles was? Why can't they appreciate him and treat him right? This injustice cannot go unpunished. Anyone who had ever crossed him had faced his frightening anger; his Uncle and his cousin had a taste of it and they sure as hell got what they deserved. He was going to have to teach these kids a lesson in manners. He left stealthily, knowing what he needed to do next. He had to get ready for the party too and 'crash' it in style.

The bloodbath ensued after and when he was sure they were all dealt with, he felt extremely satisfied that Charles was avenged. Of course, he was concerned how this would affect Charles. He understood the horrific callousness of his actions, but he felt that he was past any morality or any sense of wrongdoing. He was an avenger; he was his own law. To his shock, Charles had gone down stairs to see the commotion. He thought the loud music would have covered up his actions. He didn't want Charles to see him kill the girl, but it was unfortunate that he was there at the wrong moment. This was not how he would have wanted their first encounter to go about. He didn't dare call out to Charles. It was good that he still wore his mask. He didn't want to frighten Charles like this, but then he thought this was his only opportunity to let Charles know how he felt about him. He had come to this town for him and had done these abominable acts for him. ALL FOR HIM. He had to hurry before Charles got the chance to call the police. He raced up the stairs, thinking he was too late, but he saw that Charles was standing by the window, forcing it open then the other turned towards him, uttering a frightened cry. Erik saw the broken cellphone and he assumed Charles was not able to make a call to the police in time. Charles was trembling, eyes wide and terrified while pressed up to the wall. He was still so beautiful even in his fear.

He had wanted to tell Charles that he loved him and not to be afraid, but Charles must never find out who he is. He knew Charles would report him to the authorities and that would prevent him from ever letting Charles know how he felt for him. He came back to this town to see him because he had finally found the courage to try and win his heart. It was just too bad that those idiots had mistreated Charles, inciting this righteous anger in him. He thought he could not leave without letting Charles know of his intentions so he lifted the gun and shot the light bulb. The lights went out and what followed next was an act that he deeply regretted, but he was glad he did it anyway. He wanted Charles to know how he felt about him and even if he only knew him in the dark, Charles had felt his affections for him, responding to his tenderness and he had never felt such joy as this. This was just the most wonderful thing to ever happen to him. He had remembered those heated moments tenderly, dreaming about them and wondering if Charles still felt the same. Even before he touched him, he had fantasized about kissing him and holding him in his arms, hoping for a return of affections. He couldn't believe it when the other was kissing him back and touching him too, responding with his own arousal. He had ached so badly for him. He made love to him all night long and when he left, he felt his heart breaking at the thought of being parted from him. But he had no choice. He knew if he stayed, they might find out he was the one who had committed the murders. He knew Charles would be safe and he won't be arrested. So he left, knowing that one day, their paths would eventually cross again.

Unknown to Charles, he had been keeping tabs on him secretly, following the state of his life for five years now. He had people on the side doing this for him, when he had acquired the means. They took pictures; they informed him of the other's slow deterioration. He finally decided it was time that they met again. He decided to enter Charles's life once more and he thought, what better way to be involved with him closely than to be the man who could pick at his brains? He had studied in a medical field, but he was not a true therapist. Still, he used whatever knowledge he had to ingratiate himself into Charles's life. If there was one thing he was immensely guilty for, it was for making Charles suffer all these years. He had decided that he will be the one to help Charles recover and perhaps through this, he could redeem himself to him. Charles stopped playing and by that time, Erik had put his hand down, carefully changing his expression so that Charles would not find anything suspicious about him. Charles smiled at him endearingly all of a sudden that he almost wanted to reach for him to kiss him passionately.

"I think I'm a little rusty, but I'm glad my fingers still remember for me-"

"What was that piece you played just now? It was beautiful-"Erik said with mild awe in his voice. Charles's playing still captivated him.

"Cherry Blossoms Sinking-"Charles said softly and then he lifted a hand up to smooth the hair away from his face, his large and expressive eyes regarding him with his usual tender expression. _Oh, God! He's so beautiful I can't help myself, Goddamnit!_

Erik controlled himself mightily. He didn't want to jump Charles's bones just yet. That would frighten him all over again. He was here to get the other comfortable with him first, earn his trust before he made his move. That was the plan. Erik smiled back warmly and turned away to pick up his coat and gloves. He began to put the coat on and slipped on the gloves.

"I'd like to hear you play again. Take it from me, you are not rusty at all. You are still quite good!"

"You think so? I haven't played for anyone but relatives before. Good to know someone appreciates my playing. Maybe if you come and visit me again, I'll play something else-"

Erik chuckled at that."Another house call?"

Charles laughed right back, a faint glimmering shone from his eyes. It was obvious he was starting to like Erik."Maybe when I really need you. You did say you were a hands-on kind of guy-"

"Then if you call for me, I'll come over-"

Charles nodded in approval at this and led him to the front door. They shook hands and bid farewell to each other, with Charles promising not to miss his appointment for tomorrow. Erik was about to start his car when he heard Charles playing a lively tune on the piano from inside. He sat there for a moment just to listen to him, sighing in contentment. He smiled to himself. He could make this work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the link from youtube. It's titled Paul Carter plays "Sakura Nagashi" (桜流し) | Utada Hikaru (宇多田ヒカル) | Piano version. Link not mine and just adding it here for the effect ;)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Charles looked up at the familiar window of Ororo's former Clinic Office. He had not been to this place for months. When he had stepped out of the house earlier to go to a hairdresser to have his hair cut and his beard shaved, he felt so detached from everyone else; uncomfortable, as if he was alienated from the entire human race. He could not even look anyone in the eyes and he kept his gaze averted at all times. He was still not used to being surrounded by people and he kept his head bowed low as he walked the streets awkwardly. He took a cab next to get to this place. This was now Erik's office. It was a building set up with private offices and when he was admitted by the front desk representative, he found it odd that there are no people walking about. He got on an elevator alone and he headed for the clinic. He knocked on the door, waiting for an assistant to admit him but no one opened it for him. He opened the door by himself and peered in. His eyes widened in surprise. The entire place was completely redecorated. Gone was the beige-gold wallpaper, replaced by a dark, brownish-red interior; the walls were lined up with shelves of numerous books. The African-American artworks were gone, replaced by simple, forest scene paintings that appeared sinister to him with their dark tones. The pleasant addition was that a fireplace was installed and there were two antique wing chairs positioned before it. A chess set was settled in the middle of a low table between the chairs, waiting for the pieces to be moved.

"Hello? Anyone?"Charles called out, but no one answered. Odd. Was he late?

He checked his watch and saw that he was actually fifteen minutes early. He entered and closed the door behind him, looking about the dramatic change of the office. It was sparsely decorated, so unlike the sunny clutter of Ororo's previous decor. The place actually felt...dark and ominous. He did not know why. Maybe it was because there were scarcely any furnishings, unlike how it was before and there was so much space now. Erik had it set up with dim lighting. Charles took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, and then he walked over to the shelves to peruse the books. They looked expensive; he saw that they are a combination of hard-bound and leather-bound medical textbooks. He pulled one out and read the title on the spine. It was a reprint of William Harvey's Exercitatio anatomica de motu cordis. He quirked an eyebrow at it, quickly skimming the pages and then he put it back to look at another. He found a particular book that drew a morbid fascination in him with detailed pictures on human anatomical dissections, that he did not notice Erik was standing directly behind him. Erik had a vague, pleased smile on his face. He could smell Charles's cologne and he felt like kissing the back of his neck, but he restrained the urge. Erik settled on admiring Charles's back and then his eyes strayed down to Charles's behind. He bit his lower lip as he gazed at it dreamily. Charles had no idea how ravishing he looked to Erik right now. Charles's hair was cut short and he had shaved; he wore a gray suit and a blue sweater vest. The other must have suddenly sensed his presence and turned around, eyes widening in a moment of fright that he jumped a bit, nearly dropping the book.

"Jesus! You scared the hell out of me!"It was so strange that he never sensed Erik's presence. Erik moved like a cat and Charles did not even hear him breathing. Charles's heart was still pounding in fear as he stepped back, frowning.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you-"Erik said quietly, looking genuinely contrite. Charles immediately gave him a nervous, reassuring smile.

"I'm just jumpy! I ah...I love what you've done with the place-"

Erik chuckled softly, a knowing smile crossing his face."Oh don't be polite on my behalf Charles. What do you really think of it?"

Charles rolled his eyes and gave him a lopsided grin."It's kind of dark. I suppose it’s better than seeing phallic fertility gods displayed all over the place like before-"Ororo had displayed the said figures, explaining that it was a gift from relatives and she could not find it in her heart to throw them away, so they found their way into her office; much to the amusement of some and to the mild shock of her other genteel clients.

Erik shrugged, a quiet laugh issuing from his lips as he moved away from him slowly, hands in the pockets of his tan pants."Think of it as some form of...womb. Where once you are remade, you could consider yourself reborn. Please, have a seat-"

"By the fireplace?"Charles queried.

"Yes-"

"Wouldn't you rather we sit at your large oak table over there-"Charles gestured with his thumb towards Erik's heavy and ornately carved oak table across the room. A cream colored Chaise longue was settled before it.

"No. We shall play a game of chess while we go through with your session-"

Unconventional indeed. Charles had been used to the previous system of his former therapists that Erik's approach was quite refreshing, if not unusual. Charles was going to exclaim on why Erik did not seem to have an assistant around but the other just gave him that knowing grin again, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"I prefer working directly with my clients, Charles. I told you that, did I not? I have no need for an assistant to mediate or interfere-"

"I'm not going to fill up any forms? No paperwork during or after our sessions?"

"None whatsoever. I will take care of all of that. I believe it's more conducive to a patient's mental health if the therapist's behavior and treatment is less formal and focused on a comfortable and relaxed pace-"

Erik sat before the black chess pieces while Charles took the white pieces, allowing him to open the game. They played silently for some time. Charles wondered when Erik would begin the actual session. Then, Erik made a move, taking Charles's rook with his black queen and he began.

"When you left your home town sixteen years ago, what happened to you, Charles?"

"We moved to a different state, like I said before. Dad chose one closer to a city location with a suburban setting. I tried to integrate myself into our new location. New home, new start right? But I suppose my shattered mental state has left me so wary and somewhat paranoid of people. I had internal panic attacks when people try to befriend me and invite me to parties back in college-"

"Internal panic attacks?"

"I don't show them that I'm terrified. I try to act calm and collected on the outside, but I'm cowering on the inside-"

"Did your parents know?"

"Yes. The only thing that really prevented me from committing suicide back then was that I did not want to hurt my parents any further, but ever since we left town, I had various psychiatric evaluations done on me; endless therapy sessions with different therapists. Medication and mental discourses. Anything to prevent me from taking my own life. This went on for years until I met Ororo. I thought I was starting to make some progress with her. But I suppose I depended on her too much-"

"And that is where my mode of therapy will be different, Charles. You will be in control of your sessions with me. What you need is to take charge of your life. I'm only here to guide you, but ultimately, it will be your decision-making that will drive the course of your recovery. This isn't going to be about my influence on you, as most psychiatrists would have done to manipulate their patients into thinking, but rather, you will be the driving force that will make these changes for yourself-"

Charles looked unsure."I'm afraid I'm too settled in the past to ever really recover. Taking medication actually made me more depressed so I took to...uh, certain substances; sometimes. Mostly I numb myself with alcohol, quitting and relapsing God knows how many times-"

"You shouldn't let your past define you, Charles. You've wasted all these years shackled to it and what has it brought you? You've just made yourself suffer unnecessarily. You have allowed that man to still have power over you even though he is no longer in your life. It's time you take back what is yours. I know your youth hasn't been easy to begin with, but as a grown man, you can put some direction in your life, even if we have to do it one step at a time-"

Charles was encouraged by Erik's words. He stared at the other, mesmerized and finding that elusive feeling of hope rise inside of his chest. They played on, growing silent again, but Erik would from time to time ask him more questions about his life, like how he had fared in college and how it had been with his peers at his previous work. Erik was once again sympathetic to his plight when he told him he had coasted through life as a mediocre individual, unremarkable and ignored. Erik was quietly wondering why someone as attractive and talented as Charles would go about unnoticed. He gazed at his face directly as they played chess and he hoped Charles would not hear his heart beating fast. Now that he has seen him in broad daylight, he couldn't believe how beautiful Charles was. Those amazing bright blue eyes; large, deep-set and expressive. If he quirked his eyebrows a certain way, he did not realize that it gave him either a seductively naughty look or a tender innocence to his expression. His pale skin glowed with some inner light, looking soft to the touch. He had remembered how he had ran his hands over the other's skin and his own body raced with heat at those remembered feverish moments. His gaze now fell to Charles's rosy lips. _Damn_. He wanted to drown Charles in his kisses again and hold him in his arms. He hoped the other would not see the lewd thoughts he was having upon his expression, as he struggled to look serious and attentive for Charles's sake. Charles smiled tentatively, lashes lowered with that faraway look in his eyes.

"This is really different...with you I mean. The therapy. I haven't had someone talk to me like this before-"

"Charles, I intend for my approach to be like this because not only will it help you with your treatment, it will help you open up and trust people again. Don't generalize and assume people are like the ones you encountered. Like a friend, I'd like for us to engage in deep, meaningful conversations. Think of this as a means of confiding in someone you can trust. I strongly believe this is what you need from me-"

Charles looked up at him with softly glimmering eyes; touched by the conviction in Erik's words."Thank you, Erik-"

Erik tried not to swallow thickly. Charles's endearing face just gets him each time that it almost felt like a teenage girl swooning over an idol or a high school crush. He distracted himself by preparing tea for them after a short break from their chess game and their session. Then, they continued. Charles did find that this type of therapy was better than any he had ever had. He was slowly gaining confidence in himself and he was starting to find the courage to rise up from the past that had chained him, the more he listened to Erik speak. There was this odd charisma from the other...an eloquence and sincerity that he never felt from the other psychotherapists that came before Erik. Erik scheduled him for another session for tomorrow and also the day after, letting Charles decide what time he would like to come in. Charles left in high spirits, as Erik had wanted him to be and when he was gone, he picked up his cell phone and called a colleague of his, whistling cheerfully now that everything was going smoothly as he had hoped.

"Azazel. Have you any news for me? About Harold Leland and Dr Donald Pierce? Ah, their locations are confirmed? Good. It's about time I made a house call to the both of them. Don't you think so?"Erik said with a wicked smile on his lips and a maniacal gleam in his eye. He smoothed his hand down thoughtfully over the felt surface of his ink-blotter, listening to the information Azazel relayed over the phone and the offer of assistance.

"No, I won't need any assistance on this one. Just make sure the cars are in place. I want to personally see to their treatment myself. I'll keep you posted. Goodbye-"

He put the phone down slowly; that frightful, contemplative smile still on his face. He got up from his leather chair and made preparations for his trip. The day after Charles had told him about the two men, he contacted Azazel, his informer and disciple and had him get all the information he needed. Azazel said he would need a day to gather it and once he had everything, he emailed all the information to Erik, promising to call to confirm the information's accuracy. He opened a secret compartment he had installed in the office and then he took out a valise containing his equipment. He brought up a favorite tool of his. A hunting knife. When he had been young and his father had been alive, the man had taught him to hunt and skin the game they had caught. This was when he had resided in Alaska, before his father's unfortunate demise and he was handed over to the care of his awful uncle by the state. His father had also taught him how to use a gun that he became somewhat of an expert marksman. He tossed the knife about in the air expertly, testing its heft. It was time to use his skills once more.

 

Erik's cat-like agility had allowed him to move about unnoticed and he peered in at the old Sheriff's bedroom window, smug in his knowledge that the man did not sense his presence. From what Erik read of his file, the Sheriff's wife had passed away long ago and now he lived by himself. It was quite advantageous to start with him, intending to go for the doctor next. He had driven non-stop to get back to this town, again in the cloak of night so that no one will notice his arrival, only making a quick stop to switch cars so that his movements will not be traced. The old fool was snoring away in his bed. Erik broke in through the back door, looking around to make sure no one noticed him. The Sheriff had a dog, but he quickly dispatched the poor beast before it could sound a bark of alarm. He closed the door behind him and slowly made his way upstairs. He opened the door to the man's bedroom quietly and gazed at the bastard for a moment. He knew Charles would never know he did this, but he had felt personally slighted when Charles told him how the sheriff had treated him and he felt the need to avenge him once more. He looped a rope through an exposed beam upon the ceiling when he determined that it would be strong enough for the purpose he intended to use it for. He then bent close to the sleeping man and with painstaking care, he wrapped the rope around the man's neck. The retired Sheriff did not so much as stir. Then when he was sure the rope was secure enough, he grabbed the other end and violently tugged at it, backing away quickly from the bed. Harold Leland's eyes opened in shock, croaking out a single cry and then he was bodily lifted up as Erik pulled on the noose, causing him to be dragged upwards out of the bed. He was scrabbling at the rope around his neck, choking on it, his legs kicking spasmodically beneath him. His eyes were bugging out as he stared at his unfamiliar assailant. Erik had tied the other end of the rope to the railing at the window and he smiled up malignantly at the man, putting a gloved finger to his lips.

"Shhh, there now Sheriff, don't disturb the peace now. You are supposed to maintain it after all. Charles Xavier sends his regards by the way-"

At first, Harold wasn't sure what the man was talking about. He had woken up confused, unable to gather his wits about him because he was choking to death on the rope around his neck. He tried to voice out some apology or some question over why the man was trying to kill him. His piggish eyes had turned to tear-filled slits as he struggled and choked, but then the crazy man had taken out a knife and it glinted dully in the faint light coming from his lamp. The former Sheriff's eyes widened in fear. _Who the hell was this Charles Xavier?_ His mind grasped for the memory and then he remembered who he was. Erik saw the recollection come to the old man's face and he smiled unpleasantly.

"Oh so now you remember him. You didn't know who I was talking about earlier, didn't you? You've brought this on yourself, Sheriff Leland. Everything he told you was the truth, but you just didn't listen. You must have an idea who I am as well by now, don't you? You don't? Allow me the opportunity to show you-"

Erik took something out from the large bag he carried. It was the papier-mâché mask he wore the night he killed those students. It still had that splash of blood on one paper cheek. He lifted it up and put it over his head. He did not say anything more to the Sheriff. Harold felt his insides run cold as he realized this was the man who had committed those murders in the Vickers' residence sixteen years ago. The masked man lifted the knife up and the frightening purpose was not lost to the former Sheriff. He tried to scream and flail about, but his throat could not utter anything but gasps and choked little yelps.  Erik came close with slow, sure steps and then he brought the knife down in the middle of the Sheriff's chest. With a violent, rending motion, Erik continued to draw the knife down, as if he was cutting through a sack of flour vertically and the blood and guts spilled out of the resulting gash down the middle of the Sheriff's torso. Leland stiffened when the knife entered his chest; an icy, sickening sensation, followed by a stinging pain engulfed him and blurred his vision. He could only look down in horror as he was gutted, alive. Erik pulled the bloody knife back then he brought it up once more. The blood flew upwards, splashing the ceiling and the wall behind him. Blood and pieces of the sheriff's innards fell down on to the bed, soaking it with so much red.  Harold could only utter rusty gasps of pain as the man cut through him over and over until he moved no more. His eyes had rolled upwards, his tongue hanging out in a final death-rattle gasp and then he was dead. His feet dangled uselessly over his bloody bed and that is how Erik had left him. Charles meanwhile, ignorant of what had just occurred, was still wide awake in his study and was playing some Beethoven on his piano. He had just ended with Für Elise, one of his favorite pieces. Even though he was not aware of the murder, Charles suddenly frowned and looked towards the window, as if something was amiss. His fingers were poised over the piano keys and then his brow furrowed. He did not know where this odd feeling came from, but it sent a chill down his spine and he shivered slightly. He blinked, as if in doing so this would clear these ridiculous thoughts he was having and he tried to think of another piece to play.

Erik looked at his watch and realized he might be pressed for time in dealing with Dr Pierce. The man does reside with his family and Erik thought that if he could not deal with the doctor quietly like how he had done Leland in, he would have to dispatch everyone in the household. He had driven to a different location on the outskirts of town and when he arrived at the man's house, he stealthily made his way into the man's bedroom. The wife was sleeping alone in bed. Erik then noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Emergency at trauma ward. Will be back in the morning, D_

Erik smiled to himself. It was fortunate that the man was not at home. He contemplated on this and decided not to kill the wife and the man's college daughters, who all slept soundly in their rooms. He'll have to visit the doctor at the hospital. He knew which hospital the doctor worked at. He hastily left and drove over to that location next, changing his car again by stealing one this time. The first two cars he used belonged to him, hidden in the locations that Azazel had strategically parked them in at so that Erik could use them. Donald Pierce had moved out of the same town that the Sheriff had resided in a few years back to be closer to the school where his daughters attended college. Erik had read this on the file sent to him by Azazel. With that unusual skill of blending in and going about unnoticed, Erik stole an intern's blue scrubs and had put on a surgical mask. He walked about as if he knew where he was going. It was opportune that it was so late that there are barely any people about. He checked the doctor's schedule at the nurse's desk and saw which room number he will be in at and then he checked the location of the trauma ward. He immediately found the doctor there, who had just assisted with a rape victim and now the man was heading back to his office. Erik smiled insolently behind his mask because it appears fate was blessing him and had given him the opportunity to deal with the doctor in private. He opened the door and then locked it behind him. The doctor was now all alone. The old man turned to look at him, frowning.

"Yes what is it?"

"Doctor Pierce, I hear your specialty is male rape cases. I'd like to consult with you on that-"Erik said quietly.

"Aren't you on duty? What's your name, son?"Doctor Pierce demanded sourly, looking annoyed.

"My shift's done, Doctor. And you don't need to know my name. I'd just like to ask, do you instantly assume that if a man was raped or forced against his will, and having no control of his bodily reactions, that he somehow deserved it? Don't you think that's against the principles of your counseling?"

Now the Doctor was visibly put off, glowering at him."Is this some sort of joke?"

"Answer the question!"Erik said in a low, menacing voice.

"I beg your-"The doctor began indignantly, but before he could say anything else, Erik took out a scalpel from his pocket and with the innate accuracy he was imbued with, he threw it at the doctor's throat. The man started to gag, eyes widening in shock as he stumbled backwards; one trembling hand fluttering up to the scalpel as if to remove it. There was only a small rill of blood that spurted and he felt the flow of it down his neck. Before he could utter a scream, Erik was upon him, grabbing the scalpel from the bleeding wound he inflicted upon the man's throat and then Erik expertly slashed the scalpel across his jugular veins. Afterwards, he began to stab him. When Erik thought the scalpel was not doing a good enough job, he grabbed whatever sharp object he could use to cause the other excruciating pain as he died. He gouged out the man's eyes; stabbed his tongue with a pen and then he used the antique surgical equipment from a glass case in the man's office. There was a lot of blood so Erik used the man's little bathroom to wash up when he was done. He used a bag to stow the bloody scrubs in to take with him, cleaning up most of the blood. He wore surgical gloves but it had some tearing. He was not overly concerned since his prints would not be found in the police database. He did not rush as he moved about. He used the Doctor's gabardine coat and left as stealthily as he had come.

 

"Erik are you alright? You look a bit pale-"Charles commented while they played chess again in Erik's office. Erik waved it off, giving him a faint smile.

"Don't worry about it. I had an emergency with two patients that needed to be attended to last night. I didn't have much sleep-"He felt satisfied that he had thoroughly avenged Charles and by now, the two bodies would have been discovered in their gruesome state. He should have taken a picture of their terror-stricken faces as his keepsake, but he did not want any evidence traced to him so he just settled for the enjoyable memories of those moments.

"Well I hope they are doing fine now-"

Erik felt like chuckling, but he restrained himself, trying to look serious."Oh they are doing quite well. Checkmate by the way-"

Charles giggled and shrugged good-naturedly."You're really very good at this-"

"You're not half bad yourself-"

"But you lack sleep and yet you still managed to beat me!"

"Practice makes perfect. You should play some more and read up on some moves. That will improve you some-"

Charles just rolled his eyes at that, picking up his cup and drinking some tea. Erik gave him one of those furtive little glances again, admiring his appearance. He was quietly wondering if the other would ever work out who he was. He had no doubt about Charles's perceptiveness, but what concerns him the most was the probability that Charles might accept him _if_ he found out who he really was. He highly doubted it. He could only hope that he could keep this deception up so that he'll be closer to Charles and help the other gain some confidence in himself. He understood the irony of what he was doing. He was the source of Charles's woes and yet he was trying to help the other overcome it. Ultimately, his goal was once Charles had fully recovered, they could commence with a romantic relationship, but in order for that to work, Charles must never find out who he is. He sighed inwardly. That was the crux of his difficulty in trying to win Charles over. Morality and the heinousness of his deeds would get in the way. How could he ever make Charles understand that everything he ever did was for love? Even if his actions are abominable or cruel...the source of it was his love for him. Right now, he was aching to make love to him again; there was this wrenching hunger in him and it was all he could do not to rape Charles on the spot. He had to focus on helping him recover from his mental suffering, but Charles himself was such a damned distraction! He licked his lips slowly as he watched Charles rearrange the pieces once more.

"Let's have another round, shall we? Let me see if this move I'm working on will throw you off-"Charles said with a challenging grin.

Erik smiled slowly to himself. He'll make it so Charles would win this time. After their game and when Charles was about to leave, Erik invited him to have dinner with him at a restaurant close by since he was his last patient for the day.

"Are you sure?"Charles asked, somewhat pleased that even after their session, Erik wanted to keep his company.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. Let's keep it informal, shall we?"

"I might not be good company though. I feel out of sorts around other people-"Charles said with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Charles. You're with me. And don't think about the other people around you. Focus on yourself. Remember, you have the control-"

Charles looked unsure, but he nodded, taking his coat from the coat rack and putting it on. Charles had made it so that he always had minimal interaction with other people before. His bills and groceries are paid for online; his bank account dealings handled by his parents and money was wired over to him since he was jobless at the moment. He hated having to depend on them like this, but they had been understanding and had advised him that the important thing was his recovery. His mother had actually begged countless times for him to return, but he had informed her he was getting better. That was until Ororo had decided to move to a different state to further her career. Deep down, he yearned for independence and a chance to live a normal life, but so many things had gone against him. He hoped that this time, with Erik's help, he can finally be free of his past and move on.

The restaurant they went to was upscale; the patrons looked snobbish and elite. Charles felt out of place, informing Erik he might not be able to afford it.

"Charles, I invited you so naturally, I pick the tab-"

"And would this also be part of some service fee?"Charles managed to joke back, but he was quietly mortified.

"Of course not! My treat! I promise-"Erik said smoothly. The waiter came over and gave them their menu, asking them what they will be having.

Charles nodded towards Erik."I'll have what he'll be having-"

Erik smiled at him vaguely."Au contraire, Charles. I'll be having what you'll be having-"Erik then gave him one nod, pointedly looking at him.

Right, he was in charge. Charles looked over the menu and picked the roast chicken and salad. Erik asked for a bottle of white wine along with it and then the waiter left.

"I would have picked the same thing anyway. We probably have the same tastes, you and I-"

"So you are into movies too?"Charles said as he chuckled. Erik was so...hypnotic to look at. He was very attractive, yes, but the way Erik looked at him, like his attention was only on him made him feel warm inside.

"I most certainly am! In fact, I have a large collection of movies at home. I'd like it if you could come over and watch with me some time-"

This was of course part of Erik's therapy, to fraternize with him and gain his trust."Yes, I'd like that very much-"

"When I read your file, I saw that you were into horror movies before, but then you switched to Sci-Fi and war movies after. Did this switch in genres happen after the incident?"

Charles suddenly looked away and grew silent. He was about to speak, but the waiter came and placed the bottle of wine on the table and had put glasses out for them. When the waiter left Charles was hesitant to say what was on his mind.

"I thought we were going to keep this informal?"Charles said softly, his eyes still averted.

"It is. I am asking as a friend, not as your doctor-"

Charles let out a breath. "When I was younger, I was obsessed with horror movies. I had posters and figures of those creepy characters. Thinking more on why I have this attraction to those dark characters...it might be because I sympathized with them at that time. People fear them and shun them and I thought, their back stories kind of support why they turned into these creatures of evil. I'd always conjectured that they did not start out evil. Something happened along the way, something so terrible that they had decided that there is no good in this world; no happiness. Only pain and death. So I kind of feel for Dracula and Frankenstein's monster-"

"After what happened to me though, it sort of lost its wonder for me. It got too real, I suppose. Instead of sympathizing with Jason from the Friday the 13th movies, I became phobic of him. I was so affected by what had happened to me it left me with a bad taste for the horror genre and I switched to other movies instead. Even though my fascination for horror waned, my love of movies did not. I still enjoy watching movies because I feel as if I am transported to another world and I am living some sort of fantasy life vicariously through it-"

"But in so doing, you had given up on the human connection, Charles. I see that now. It's not a bad thing to be engrossed in films, but you must not abandon human interaction for it. As human beings, we should not close ourselves from what is essential-"

"Well I am starting with you so don't you think that is a good thing?"Charles chuckled, but then he stopped when the waiter came back with their food and they began to eat their meal and drink the white wine. Erik also waited for the man to leave and then he spoke up.

"Let us not forget the entire human race, Charles. You still need to find some confidence in yourself to speak to other people face to face and to foster friendship with new acquaintances. Have you ever dated before? Seen other people?"

"I had online acquaintances from a community forum online. Does that count?"

"No, I mean physically, have you interacted with these people? Met up to go outside or something of that sort?"

Charles shook his head."When I was in college, I tried to date some women, but it was so awkward that I had given up trying. I...I just don't know what to say to them and I felt like such a freak-"

"Why would you think that? You are quite attractive and talented-"

Hearing the praise made Charles sit up straight in his chair, looking at Erik intently. Erik's eyebrows were drawn close to his penetrating gaze, either giving him an intimidating demeanor or an intense expression. Erik had him mesmerized just with that look on his face. Was it possible that Erik was attracted to him? He sensed this strange feeling of attraction between them, a feeling of familiar comfort that he had never felt from anyone before.

"That's kind of you to say, Erik-"Charles said softly, but Erik assumed that the other needed an explanation for what he had said. Without thinking on his actions, he suddenly reached for Charles, his hand going to the other's wrist.

"Charles, I-"

Charles started in his chair as if he was electrocuted. _The touch...that familiar touch._ His heart was suddenly beating too fast and he felt goosebumps crawling like icy fingers down his skin. Erik made a face, frowning and looking concerned for him; giving him a questioning stare.

"Are you alright?"

Charles tried to reason with himself, quickly trying to find an explanation for this strange feeling that came over him. Maybe his subconscious was projecting his feelings about his rapist onto Erik. That could be it. Erik did instruct him to project his thoughts of the man onto him and it might have latched on in his mind that _the man in the dark and Erik are the same_. But they can't be! It's impossible! An uneasy smile trembled on Charles's mouth.

"Yes of course! I just...I suddenly felt giddy or something. Must be nerves!"Charles giggled a trifle too nervously that it sounded forced.

Erik saw his discomfort and understood that something strange happened when they touched. Erik may not show it, but he was suddenly feeling worried himself. It was too soon for Charles to figure out who he was and he still hadn't figured out how he was going to break it to him gently without the other freaking out. Charles would probably be screaming that he is a raving, murdering lunatic and all will be shot to shit before anything even began between them. He wondered if he would have to resort to blackmail, but he did not want Charles to hate him any further.

 _If I ever try to kiss him, he'll figure out who I am_ -Erik thought dismally. He'll have to come up with some type of plan. A lengthy silence fell between them and they both distracted themselves with their meal. The conversation grew awkward and then they both went out of the restaurant, almost in a hurry to get out of the place. They were going to go their separate ways. Charles was going to call for a cab while Erik would head for the parking lot of the office where his car was parked. Then Erik reached for Charles's elbow to stop him from leaving.

"Wait-"

Charles stopped. Erik was touching him again and Charles felt that, along with the strange feeling of familiarity...heat suddenly raced up from his back, to his neck and it burned right up in his face. He faced Erik and his cheeks were blushing furiously.

"Erik what is it?"

"What happened to us in there?"Erik asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for the way I behaved. I was thinking of him. The man in the dark and I'll be honest with you. When you touched me, it reminded me of him-"

Erik regarded him gently, his smile settling into polite reassurance."Charles, I was the first male therapist to get into your life in a long while. You are merely projecting your image of him upon me, simply because I am male. I assure you, my interest in you is only to be your friend and be the one to help you recover. I have no interest in developing any romance between us-"

Charles looked relieved but slightly disappointed that what he had assumed of Erik was wrong. Erik was of course lying through his teeth, but he did not want to make Charles suspicious or uneasy with him. He saw that Charles appeared to be satisfied with his answer so he gestured with his head towards the building where his car was parked.

"Come, I'll drive you back home. Let me offer you that at least for causing you such trouble-"

"Oh it was no trouble at all!"

By this time, the drive had settled into a comfortable silence between them. When they went through a tunnel though, as Erik drove them to their destination, Charles suddenly glanced at Erik and through the flashes of light in that tunnel, he had a view of Erik's profile. For some strange reason, he still can't get over the feeling that Erik closely resembled the man in the dark. Even though he knew this was Erik and there was no threat emanating from him, his senses seemed to deceive him into thinking that his therapist was also the same man who had touched him so lovingly in the darkness. There was only one way to be really sure. If he touched Erik's face, that might end this stupid nagging suspicion inside him. They arrived at the front of Charles's steps and Erik turned to face him to say something. Without thinking on what he was doing, Charles suddenly lifted a hand up to try and touch Erik's face. The other reacted with unnatural reflexiveness. He caught Charles's wrist and a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"I thought we had cleared this up back there-"Erik said sadly and Charles suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry-"

"I am too. I cannot be an agent of counsel for you if you cannot trust me Charles. Would you prefer if I refer you to a different doctor?"

Charles shook his head weakly, his shame deepening."No. I want us to continue Erik. It's just...I just felt strange about you-"

"I see-"Erik said gently. He still had Charles's wrist and then he lifted Charles's hand to his face and had Charles touch his cheek. Charles felt that flash of heat race all over his body and he thought Erik must feel how hot and bothered he is all of a sudden. He was blushing in the dimness of the car's interior, staring up at Erik with wide eyes. Erik's face felt different after all. He was not the man in the dark. His touch did not even draw a reaction from Erik. Charles finally felt at ease but at the same time, he was extremely embarrassed that he doubted his own therapist. When Erik saw that he had realized his error, he released Charles from his grasp.

"I completely understand your suspicions. I think it was mainly my fault actually. These are the pitfalls of trying the approach I am using on you. Transference would be the result. Let me make things clear; as much as I have offered you my friendship and foregoing a clinical approach, I still maintain the fact that you are my patient. Please try and keep that in mind. Now don't be discouraged by what happened tonight. Just think of it as being temporarily sidetracked-"

"A-Alright-"Charles said with evident shame still in his voice. Erik then reached out and patted his back reassuringly.

"Charles, don't worry about it anymore. Our focus is your recovery, remember?"

"Yes-"Charles finally managed to smile back, relieved that Erik was so understanding over his foolishness. They said their goodbyes and Charles hurried up the steps into his house. Erik then maneuvered the car around and made for his own residence. As he drove, his hands tightened on the steering wheel and his jaw ground down angrily. He felt so stupid over the entire matter and he did not blame Charles for having his suspicions. It appears his mode of therapy wasn't ideal after all. He reached out to touch the place where Charles's palm had touched him. He yearned for Charles to touch him intimately and he knew Charles felt it too, that familiar spark between them. It was driving him insane that he couldn't fuck Charles right this moment. His self-control had saved him from being discovered. Still, this desire in him for the other burned into him and made him restless, caged. He needed to do something about it _now_.

He stopped at a side road and took out his cell phone, calling Azazel. The other answered immediately.

"Azazel, get the group all together. I need your help on something tonight-"

 

Charles had just finished playing on his piano again. He was trying to pick up on his skill once more at Erik's behest so he constantly practiced, choosing difficult pieces and when he had done enough pieces, he got up and prepared to retire for the night. He went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, but he suddenly frowned at his reflection then he looked towards the door. Something didn't feel right to him. He wiped his face with a towel and headed out to the living room, intending to look about and figure out what had caused him to be in this restive state and then something bit him in the neck. He thought for a moment that it was an ant, slapping his hand over it, but then his hand came in contact with something thin and elongated. He had no time to wonder what it was. He instantly lost control of his senses and he collapsed to the carpeted floor. For a long moment, he was still conscious, staring at his dark brown carpet with bleary eyes, like he was on some heavy drugs, causing him to lose the ability to move his limbs and then he lost consciousness. He did not know that he had been hit by a tranquilizer dart from Azazel's blow gun. Azazel stepped out of his hiding place in the hall closet. The others came out of hiding as well. Emma Frost came to Charles first, quietly walking from behind him and then she immediately put a leather blindfold over his closed eyes. Janos Quested came out from the kitchen with the restraints for Charles's wrist and he rolled Charles onto his back to bind him. Victor Creed opened the front door and following behind him was their leader, Erik Lehnsherr.

"He's pretty! Can I kiss him?"Emma cooed as she caressed Charles's cheek, kneeling close to his head. Erik glowered at her, his expression menacing that it caused Emma to wither, the simpering smile wiped from her face.

"No! He's mine! Step away from him and let me carry him!"Erik said tersely and bent over Charles to check on him. Emma hastily complied and went off to another part of the room to accomplish another task for Erik. He wrapped a blanket around his unconscious conquest and gently scooped Charles up in his arms, heading for the back door.

Victor was already there and he had the door wide open. Erik softly nuzzled his nose against Charles's head, smelling his clean scent. Janos and Azazel were already outside as lookouts and Azazel signaled that it was ok to step out of the house. Emma meanwhile went all through the house to kill the lights to cloak their actions. Janos had already busted out the lamp lights from outside. Charles's neighbors had numerous trees and high shrubberies that further shielded them from prying eyes. When Erik was sure it was safe, he carried Charles to a travel trailer parked outside. Azazel was standing close by the trailer's door and he opened the door for Erik.

"Everything I need is inside, yes?"Erik asked and Azazel nodded.

"We'll stand watch. How many hours do you need?"

"Three or four hours, give or take. Do you think the sedative will last long enough?"

"It's a special mix of mine. He'll be out till the sun rises. It's safe, won't harm him in anyway-"

Satisfied, Erik climbed on the steps and closed the door behind him. He carried Charles towards a bed installed in the trailer and for a moment, he just stared lovingly at Charles even though his eyes are covered by the blindfold. He had wanted to look into Charles's eyes as he took him but maybe there's a possibility that he would be able to do so in the near future. For now, he just needed to have his way with him like this. He began to undress Charles and then he took his own clothes off as well, moving on top of the other. His bare skin slid comfortably against Charles and he felt his erection bobbing up urgently in his sexual anticipation. He bent down and hungrily kissed Charles's red lips; kissing him in a gnashing manner, as if he wanted to eat his lips up. He bit down on Charles's lower lip and he trembled at the pliancy of the other's mouth. He forced his tongue in and touched tongues with Charles even though he would not respond. He parted Charles's thighs and positioned himself on top of him. Charles was helpless against him, his limbs were lifeless and limp; his head lolled about bonelessly as Erik moved on top of him and licked his skin, caressed him possessively and kissed him all over greedily. Erik couldn't stand it anymore. His cock was aching with his intense sexual excitement that it almost hurt. He reached for a metal box close by the bed and found the condoms. He slipped one on and then using some lubricant in Charles's behind with fingers that shook with desperation, he entered his unconscious lover and he groaned out in pleasure.

 _Oh God! Still so tight and hot!_ Erik moaned inside his head as he began to thrust his hips frantically. He kept on trailing kisses around Charles's face and neck as he took him, his eyes heavy lidded as he gazed down at the other. He ran his hands restlessly all over Charles's body. Caressing his thighs, his behind and his hips; fingers searching for Charles's nipples and gently grazing over them with his lips. His own hips were just pummeling away in his mad need to fuck Charles. Charles's arms were in the way, bound in front of him so Erik lifted his wrists up and secured it to a leather restraint installed on the trailer wall. Charles was now completely defenseless against him, even if he woke up. Erik fucked him a little bit more roughly than he should have because he had become reckless in his need to possess him again. He had a few lovers prior to ingratiating himself into Charles's life, but he felt so indifferent about those and they never lasted. With Charles, it was so different. When their bodies touch, nothing made him feel more alive and content than being with him. He cried softly as he bucked up into Charles because it just felt so good. The intensity of it; the heat of it. It was too much. He felt as if he was literally dying and going to heaven as he fucked him over and over. He was groaning out loud, losing all control and then he came. He let out a choked yell and collapsed against Charles, who had remained unconscious all this time. He breathed raggedly and pulled back, propping himself up on his arms so as not to crush down on Charles. Charles's own body was slowly reacting to his ministrations. Charles's red lips had grown even redder, pouting out and half open; the skin around his face and neck was glowing with a pinkish cast and Erik could feel his body getting hotter. Down below, Charles would never be able to hide the fact of his arousal, even in sleep. His cock had risen up, erect and throbbing.

The sight of Charles like this got Erik so aroused again that his cock went hard instantly. He had to change condoms because he already came and then he attacked Charles afresh, kissing him passionately and bucking up into him with wild, frantic motions. Charles was actually gaining some consciousness, a feeling of fullness and intrusion filling up his backside; the repeated friction burning him up and stirring his senses. Charles moaned out, but Erik did not stop. He kept on fucking him and spending into him. Charles was vaguely aware that he was somehow blindfolded and he was being taken against his will. His head turning about slowly, gasping at the sensations.

 _Am I dreaming or is this really happening?_ Charles thought dimly as another thrust from Erik's frenetic hips caused him to moan in pleasure. He had vivid dreams like this before, but it was odd that he could see nothing, only feel that he was being possessed by another man. _Could this be his lover in the dark?_ Charles was so confused and his head was still spinning with both desire and befuddlement that he didn't know what to do other than to surrender to his carnal urges. He couldn't move his arms. They are restrained over his head, but he had decided to let his lover know he was enjoying this. He undulated his own hips upwards to meet Erik's fuck into him and his trembling thighs tightened around the other. Charles moaned and lifted his head up, licking his lips and half-opening his mouth, begging for a kiss. Erik looked down at him with a faint smile of satisfaction, quietly overjoyed that Charles _still_ wanted him. He bent down and gave Charles a hungering kiss, his tongue diving into the other's mouth and Charles welcomed him. They were both reduced to this frenzied fucking as Charles wailed out in pleasure, just surrendering to the lust of it all and begging for more. He called out to his lover senselessly.

"More, oh God! Yes! Uhhnnnn!"

It was all Erik could do not to push the blindfold away and let Charles see him so they could embrace and fuck with abandon. Charles orgasmed quickly, in close succession over the other, his hips just losing volition and yet desperate for them to keep fucking. He was hungry for this. He'd been denied this feeling, this familiar feeling of uncontrollable lust that he did not care if his lover was a murdering mad man. He just wanted this feeling to go on. They fucked for a long time, only stopping to kiss passionately and then that desperate heat would possess them both to go on. They made love for some time and they had slowed it down to just nuzzling and kissing each other, with Erik still inside of him until Charles just blacked out. Finally sated of his lust. Erik stopped and began to undo the restraints from Charles's wrists. Using the implements Azazel had in the box, he cleaned Charles's backside and cleaned the other up by washing his body with warm water from the tap in the trailer. He carefully put Charles's clothes back on, leaving the blindfold in place and then he put his own clothes on slowly. He felt a bit sore because it had been a while, but he felt so at peace and contented after they had fucked. He wrapped Charles in the blanket again and it was a good thing he did not wake up anymore. He opened the trailer door and stepped outside, carrying Charles's body.

Sure enough, Azazel and the rest were on guard around the perimeter to make sure he had his private sexual moment with Charles. The trailer was designed to be soundproof, but all the shaking and rumbling from the bed must have shook the trailer about as well and his men had seen it. He was not embarrassed in the least. He had Charles in his arms and Azazel immediately walked ahead of him to open the back door. Erik carried Charles upstairs and Emma was already waiting inside to help him settle Charles on the bed. They turned off the lights, with dawn nearly breaking through with a grayish light over the horizon, giving them some faint illumination. Erik took the blindfold off, briefly kissing Charles's lips and then he and Emma hastily left the room, making sure nothing was amiss as they all left.

Charles woke up later than usual, feeling a deep ache in his bones that he winced at it. The pain was especially profound in his hips. He stirred about, trying to gather his wits and he recalled snatches of a very vivid dream, but in this one, it was completely black, he saw nothing. He dreamed of the man in the dark and they were fucking each other desperately, like when he was younger. It felt so real. Charles pushed the blanket away from himself and he looked down at his lap. It was dry. He pulled at the garter of his pajamas to look down at his cock and it was dry and clean too.

 _What the fuck did I just dream about?_ Charles said to himself, disturbed by the memory of it and the pain in his hips was really the strange part about it. Was his dream so damned desperate and hot that it translated the sensations over to his body as he slept? He could not recall how he got to bed, but he had completely forgotten about being stung in the neck by something and falling to the floor. He tried to get up and the room seemed to wobble before his eyes. He felt light-headed that his knees gave out on him and he fell back to bed once more, groaning. He decided to stay a while longer in bed. His appointment with Erik was this afternoon and he had nothing to do so he slept again.

 

"I had a really crazy dream last night-" Charles began softly as he sat in Erik's Chaise longue, his eyes looking distant. He wasn't sure if he should share it with Erik. It was embarrassing, but he knew he had to peel away at his own layers and find some meaning in them, whether he had thought of it subconsciously or not. He always thought that another person's insight is for the most part, helpful, but Charles supposed it would depend on what assessment was being given; if it cut against the grain of things or if the observation was astute enough to ring true to him. Erik, though acting in friendship was still his therapist and his assessment would perhaps put his troubled thoughts to rest. So he dared himself to open up to him. Erik was watching him intently, but tried to control his own expression, keeping it professional and pleasant.

"Tell me about it-"

"It's kind of embarrassing for me...but I think I should tell you anyway. Maybe you can help me understand what it means-"

"I take it when you mean embarrassing it would mean it has a sexual nature?"

Charles let out a sigh and lay back on the couch, putting the back of his hand over his eyes, his other hand going to his chest."Yes-"

"It's alright if you want to share it with me or not. It's completely up to you-"

"I do want to tell you. Because it's really disturbing and I need your opinion on it, since I consider you a friend I can confide in. What I feel about it even now is disturbing in itself-"

Erik remained silent. Waiting for Charles to find the courage in himself to continue.

Charles bit his lower lip, his eyes still covered, but the hand at his chest slowly moved downward unconsciously, like he was touching himself because of the sexual memory he was having of the dream."I dreamed about him. The man in dark, the one who had...raped me. But you see, even now, I don't know if I should even think of it as rape, because like I told you before, I gave in to him. I found pleasure in what he did to me, even though I found him horrifying. I dream about him once in a while, but it was not as vivid as last night's dream. In this dream, I was bound and blindfolded, only able to feel the pleasure he gave me and I wanted it; I wanted him. Isn't that a weird dream? I mean how can you dream with just your senses and yet your vision is obscured? I always thought dreams are visual, like movies-"

Erik watched Charles's hand; he was focused on it as it slowly drifted down, almost seductively as the other kept biting his lips, the back of his left hand still over his eyes like a blindfold. Charles was obviously still aroused by what happened that his own body was aching for it. His hand stopped at his hip. Erik fought mightily to restrain himself and not sexually assault Charles as he remained lying there. He hoped he could keep his hard-on in control.

"Are you sure it was a dream? And not some conscious fantasizing on your part? Perhaps the light in your room was off and it somehow reminded you of that moment with him-"Erik said in a husky voice.

"Maybe. I...I don't know anymore. I'm so confused-"Charles said softly. Erik then smiled knowingly, triumphant in his mission to break Charles's defenses down until eventually, Charles would give in to him. It was only a matter of time.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter will appear sort of as if it's a cliffhanger. Sorry about that. Had to cut this short but I will post Chapter 6 soon. :)

 

To assuage Charles's concerns over what he had experienced that night, Erik had bandied about psychiatric terms like 'Lucid dreaming' and 'Micro-awakening'; that in the darkness of the room, his mind had latched on to the vividness of the dream that he was being raped again, causing him to give in and allowing that man to overpower him; this time, in his dream state. Erik then advised him that he should use the Lucid dreaming as a means to take control of the dream, if he ever had one of those episodes. Charles immediately accepted the answer and was relieved that there is an explanation for the phenomenon that had happened to him. Erik did not expound that these were not confirmed studies, but Charles would never know of it. After that, he did not push for another sexual encounter between them. He had to help Charles first, not use him for his own lusty urges.

In the many months that followed, he had helped Charles by having him do self-encouragement and mental conditioning techniques. Erik also acted as his medium for building up his psyche; having him perform activities that gave him a sense of accomplishment and giving him positive reinforcement. There was less focus on medication, but more on behavioral therapy, making Charles understand that he was not alone in his depression. Charles had finally found the treatment that worked for him. He was able to walk down the streets with more confidence than he had ever had before and it showed. Erik encouraged him to personally interact with people that had common interests with him, which allowed him to meet a friend from the online community forum he belonged to. The man's name was Hank McCoy and he was a timid fellow as well, but Erik advised Charles to meet up with him anyway. Unknown to Charles, Erik did a background check on Hank McCoy and had deemed him harmless and totally heterosexual. He wouldn't put any romantic overtures on his lover. Charles also had the idea of teaching private piano lessons and had posted flyers at schools and the local church. He then met two young men, one who was in high school and one who was still in college; Sean Cassidy and Alex Summers respectively, who needed the lessons. Charles began to develop a polite friendship with them both and was overjoyed that the boys looked up to him and see him as a normal person. Eventually, the need for his piano lessons grew, increasing the number of people under his tutelage and he was finally earning his own money by doing something that he liked.

Erik was happy that Charles was finally coming out of his shell and that his 'therapy' was working after all. Charles was becoming more confident and charming to other people that he was starting to get noticed. That was the worrisome part about all these positive changes in Charles's life. Women were starting to find him attractive and it was all Erik could do not to murder the bitches that made advances on his man. Charles began to date the women he had met and Erik pretended to be encouraging and supportive, but deep down it was a different story altogether. He had to resist the urge to shoot them dead or mutilate them when Charles introduced him to his dates. He had to keep his insane jealousy in check and consider Charles's feelings. The important thing was to build Charles up first and then perhaps at some point, he would make his feelings be known, without having Charles find out his true identity and then he would begin a relationship with him. He did all of this to help Charles out of his traumatized state and help him find the happiness he deserved. He loved him this much that he would restrain himself and focus on Charles's recovery. Erik was sure that Charles would never be serious about any of those women anyway. This was confirmed when one night, after they watched a movie together, Charles had commented on his dating phase. They had planned on watching a movie together at Charles's house and the movie they had just finished with was John Carpenter's Starman. Charles was sharing his love of Sci-fi with Erik and he wanted to get Erik's opinion on the film.

"It's kind of disappointing, but I guess it was inevitable. The alien lover had to leave or he will be vivisected upon and then he left that poor woman to her fate. Wouldn't it have worked if he took the woman with him?"

"But, he informed her that she would die in his world, remember? It's a hopeless love between them. It just wasn't meant to continue-"

"I understand that they did it for the dramatic effect. Still, if even a Sci-fi love story focuses on tragedy, I would think it would be a depressing world to live in. I'd much rather watch a Disney film or Three stooges for that matter! Lately, there have been a slew of tragic love films that I've resorted to watching reruns and DVD. If they are going to write something formulaic, why can't a love story just be a love story with the promise of happiness ever after and be done with it?"

"I didn't think you'd be idealistic when it comes to your choice of films. What would you have rather watched?"

"Well, I wouldn't watch some smarmy tragic romance film, that's for sure! Every single one has a preposterous hackneyed plot that it's just plain boring! Either that or they go for the audiences' heartstrings and tug away, milking tears and snot-"

Charles had to burst out laughing in a cackling manner due to Erik's dry and sarcastic comment about tragic romance films. He and Erik had talked about films before and Erik did have a preference for fantasy and films where the underdog rises to the top. He had cited Rocky, Superman, and Forrest Gump to name a few. Erik goes for the manly choices of course, but Charles had been introducing him to some romantic films, war movies and science fiction. They had an equal footing when it comes to the war movies, but Charles could not get Erik to appreciate movies like Love Story or Sleepless in Seattle. Erik had made gagging gestures just to show Charles how much he loathed those films, so Charles had surreptitiously let Erik watch a romantic Sci-fi just to see his reaction to it.

"I think I get where you are coming from. Even in real life, people tend to think that a love that had been through adversity is more soulful; more meaningful-"

"Which is a pile of dung heap fed to the populace if you ask me! And we wonder why people have failed marriages and unrealistic expectations about relationships! True love is unattainable, simple as that! Until people realize this, they will always expect that a love that has endured hardship will be succeeded by an everlasting romance ever after-"

Charles made a face."Imagine that! My own therapist has such cynical views-"

"That is my personal opinion as an individual, Charles. It has nothing to do with my professional inclination-"Erik said in a huff. In truth, he had always believed that Charles was his true love, but not even by pain of torture would he dare admit that to anyone. Deep inside, he was a hopeless romantic and he was forever dreaming of tender moments between him and Charles, but he pretended to be cold and indifferent to love. Even Erik could not assess the depth of his feelings for him. There was this wrenching ache in his heart each time he thought of the other, wondering if he would ever have his heart. Charles just shrugged after a silence fell between them and he shut the television off, tapping the remote against his arm languidly.

"I admit, I'm not really into romantic relationships myself at the moment. Sure, you see me dating around, but...I don't know. It just doesn't feel right-"

"Does it feel like something is missing? Is that how you feel?"Erik's voice suddenly grew solemn, his gaze intent on Charles's face. Charles smiled softly and nodded; a strange, dreamy look coming over his face as he kept his lashes lowered.

 _Was he thinking about me? His man in the dark?_ Erik thought with quiet desperation, his heart was beginning to clip excitedly inside his chest.

"I don't know what it is yet. Maybe things will become clear to me eventually. Who knows? Right now, I'm just trying to explore the things that I had missed when I was younger. If it wasn't for you Erik, I wouldn't have found the courage to try and rise up from my depression, so, thank you-"Charles said in a low voice, but there was no mistaking the warm affection in his eyes as he lifted his head and regarded Erik. Erik smiled back at him slowly.

"Do you mean to tell me Charles that you no longer need my services? Have I outstripped my use as your therapist and you are ready to fly the coop?"

Charles chuckled at that and slapped the remote on Erik's thigh in an unexpectedly familiar manner.

"I meant no such thing! Besides, I'd still keep paying you...if only to keep your company a while longer-"That softness was back in Charles's voice as he said that last part. Erik dared to meet Charles's eyes directly and he could have sworn, the other appeared to be looking at him tenderly. _Could Charles be having feelings for him after all?_

That momentary spell of affection between them broke when they looked away from each other. Erik tried to joke back weakly."I'd have to charge you extra!"

Charles's expression was somewhat mercurial; he appeared disappointed, then relieved, then annoyed afterwards."You're going to charge me extra fees after all? The nerve! And I thought we were becoming fast friends!"

"We are friends! I just don't give special treatment to friends who are also patients!"Erik said blandly and rolled his eyes at Charles. Both of them burst out laughing at that and then they decided to watch another movie again. All the while, Erik was growing smug in the knowledge that he will soon have Charles.

The day after that, Charles decided to give Ororo Munroe a call to thank her for sending Erik his way. Erik was like a godsend after all he had been through and he felt that he was finally living the life that had been denied to him after all these years.

Ororo answered the call."Hello, Doctor Munroe speaking-"

"Ororo! Hi! This is Charles! Charles Xavier. I do apologize, I've changed my cell phone number. How are you doing?"Charles began pleasantly.

From across the line, Ororo drew in a sharp breath and spoke in a low voice."Charles? Are you alright? I thought-"

Then, Ororo stopped for a moment; she changed the cadence of her voice, suddenly speaking with a more pleasant lilt."I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore Charles. I'm doing fine! How are you?"Charles thought she had changed her tone for his benefit, because their last meeting had ended disastrously and she might be attempting to smooth out any discomfort between them.

"I'm doing fine myself. I wanted to thank you for recommending Doctor Erik Lehnsherr as my therapist. I do miss our sessions, but Erik's approach appears to be beneficial for me. I think I'm finally recovering. I'm working now, as a home-based piano instructor and I've improved my social life considerably-"

"That's...that's good to know, Charles-"Ororo said, sounding pleased.

"Can we meet again, though? To eat out? I would like us to clear up whatever had happened before-"

Ororo sounded hesitant."I'm sorry Charles, maybe some other time. I'm extremely busy here at the university-"

Charles was slightly disappointed."I understand. Perhaps you could take a rain check on that?"

"Yes. Of course! It's good to hear from you again, Charles and I am so glad you are ok-"There was a softness to Ororo's voice this time, full of her concern for him and he found it touching.

"Thank you! Goodbye Ororo!"

"Goodbye, Charles!"

Ororo ended the call on her cell phone and then she closed her eyes, shaking slightly and bracing herself at her desk. Emma Frost still had a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"That was a close call, Ms Munroe-"Emma said complacently and then she brought up her own phone and dialed Erik's number. Erik had assigned her to be Ororo's assistant to keep tabs on her and to be a constant reminder to her that if she tried to interfere with Erik, her family's life would be forfeit. Erik had to force Charles's therapist to hand Charles over to him because she would not cooperate, the offer of recompense was also rejected so he resorted to threats. Emma had established to be pleasant with Ororo and to follow her orders, but Ororo was forever reminded of how dangerous these people were and that she was powerless to stop them or to help Charles. Ororo winced as Emma cocked her gun.

"Erik, this is Emma. Charles has made contact-"

"Are we compromised then?"Erik asked softly from across the line. They had all assumed that since Charles and Ororo had a falling out, that Charles would not even contact his former therapist, but they were wrong. It was a good thing Erik was precautious and had Emma watch over her, along with other members of his group.

Emma tilted her head to the side, smiling insolently."No, I caught her in time. Should I dispatch her?" Emma shoved the gun threateningly against Ororo's head, causing Ororo to whimper and cry softly.

"Please-"Ororo begged, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"No need for that. Just advise our esteemed doctor that should Charles try to establish any communication and engage her presence, she should stifle herself-"

"Understood-"Emma said and withdrew the gun from the doctor's head. Ororo let out a breath of relief, pressing a hand to her chest. Her heart was still beating frantically and she was sweating profusely. These people are just horribly insane and she could not believe the lengths they would go to, to embroil Charles into their circle. She was ashamed of feeling this regret that she had ever met Charles Xavier, wishing only that they could both get through this.

"And Emma?"Erik said, wanting to say something more.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about a date?"Erik asked pleasantly and Emma quirked an eyebrow at it, even though Erik could not see her reaction.

 

"I don't know if I like this idea, Erik-" Emma said under her breath as she sat with Erik in a restaurant, acting as his date. Charles had invited him to double date with him so that he could introduce Erik to this new woman he was seeing, Moira Mactaggert. Charles had waved towards Erik from across the room while his date held on to his arm. The woman had shoulder length auburn hair and deep-set hazel eyes; a refined bone structure and a petite frame. Erik thought she looked downright dowdy, dressed like a tired and harassed schoolteacher. Emma was a blond seductress compared to her, wearing a tight white mini dress with a low cut bodice and her blond hair was styled perfectly. As they drew closer, Erik could tell that the woman was eying his 'date'.

"Just play along and don't say anything more than what is necessary-"Erik said through gritted teeth as he smiled back at Charles and waved in return. Emma Frost was a member of the group he had formed, called The Hellfire Club. The dark dealings of his ‘club’ were only known to the elite and a select few, but the members of the club itself have no upper class roots. Erik had selected his members simply because they all have the same gruesome beginnings and their past had been equally troubled. Erik, being the leader, handpicked his disciples and ensured their blind allegiance to him. Sure, there are a few who dared to foist their opinions, like Emma, but he tolerated this as long as they kept to his code. Erik eyed her malignantly and Emma quickly averted her eyes in fear. She decided to obey Erik's wishes. She knew how frightening he could be and she didn't want to ever have a taste of his wrath. If there was one person who ever walked this earth that she would be in mortal terror of, it would be him. She was tied to him because she owed him her life, and yet, she remained loyal; even though she gave him some attitude from time to time due to her occasional sudden outbursts.

"I'm sorry-"She whispered. Erik just nodded imperceptibly then his smile grew large when Charles went to him and patted his back, greeting both him and his date.

"Erik! Glad you could make it! And who's your lovely date?"

Erik turned to Emma, smiling and cuing her to speak. Emma smiled brightly and held her hand out for a warm handshake."Emma Frost. Pleased to meet you! I'm Ororo's assistant-"

Charles's eyes widened in pleasant surprise."Oh that's great! How's Ororo?"

"She's doing splendidly-"Emma enthused, keeping the pleasant smile pasted on her face.

"Good! Glad to hear of it!" Charles said and then he turned towards his date, holding onto the middle of her back.

"This is Moira Mactaggert! She works at the city library! Moira, this is Emma Frost and Erik Lehnsherr. Erik's my therapist, the one I've been telling you about-"

The ladies exchanged a less than enthusiastic handshake and then Moira dragged her contemptuous eyes away from Emma's pert breasts, forcing a pleasant smile as she turned to address Erik."It's good to finally meet you, Mr Lehnsherr! Charles had talked non-stop about you-"

"I'm flattered to hear that! I apologize if Charles had not told me much about you. Perhaps, it is because you've only recently met-"Erik said pleasantly. A dark look passed over Moira's face, but she struggled to maintain a tepid smile, because Erik seemed to have inadvertently 'trivialized' her. Erik still kept on smiling, but what he really wanted to do, after seeing that annoying look on her face was to disembowel her from stem to stern and stab her eyes out. Charles seemed oblivious to what had just transpired and brushed it all off.

"You exaggerate, Moira! Erik wasn't the only topic I talked with you about! Come on, everyone! Our waiter's gesturing for us to get to our table-"Charles had been the one who had called in for their reservation and then they all sat down, discussing their menu choices with the waiter. Erik made the wine selection once more. When the waiter had left, they all fell into a discussion over their occupations, the general topic was of the current events and any mundane discussion that came to mind. After which, their food was served. Emma and Erik mostly discussed their encounters at work, with Charles catching on and becoming engrossed in the topic which in effect, caused Moira to be left out. Moira fidgeted quietly in her chair and did not make any effort to hide the restlessness she felt. Erik finally acknowledged her, but there was a glint of snide indifference in his eyes even though he spoke in a pleasant voice.

"I believe our topic is a little dry for your tastes and I apologize if it made you feel left out-"

"Oh yes, so sorry!"Emma enthused, honeyed insincerity dripping from her voice.

Charles turned to his date and put an arm about her warmly."She's not entirely in the dark! Why don't you tell them what we talked about before in the library, Moira? About sociopaths?"

Moira suddenly sat straight in her seat, stirring the straw about in her drink, while Erik and Emma awaited her discourse with keen interest. Moira kept her gaze down, smiling to herself.

"Well, from what I have read on the subject, there is no distinction between sociopaths and psychopaths. They are the same and the term sociopath should be retired-"

Erik gave her a faint, insolent grin."You must have seen limited information about these conditions Moira, but I tell you, there is a clear contrast to each-"

"It's not that I question your expertise on this Mr Lehnsherr, but I have even written a thesis on this specific disorder and medical experts as well as criminologists use these terms interchangeably; mostly they use the term psychopath so it is my personal opinion that there is no differentiation-"Moira said stiffly with an air of importance. Charles could only look on in dismay as it dawned on him that a spark of argument was about to begin.

"I beg to differ Moira. I have encountered patients firsthand for many years, who displayed the characteristics of each disorder, separately. There is a definite distinction. Forgive me if I sound overbearing on this; it's because this falls under my field of work. I'd like to think I know what I'm talking about-"Erik said with a trace of displeasure in his voice, his gaze becoming intensely dark as he eyed Moira.

Moira rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner."Oh please! Just because I'm not a shrink like you it doesn't mean I'm stupid! I studied on this subject extensively for my thesis! It was even mentioned by the university panel that my argument is sound and should be subject to review by a medical board!"

Erik snorted mockingly. He turned to look at Charles, an insolent smile on his lips."Your date is really something, Charles! She wrote a thesis on Sociopaths and that makes her an expert! I must be such a negligent therapist because even if I attend conventions and conferences on the subject, not to mention being updated constantly by the leading medical board of the state, it would never be a match to her superior knowledge on these conditions-"

Charles regarded both Moira and Erik, evidently uncomfortable and not sure who to side with. Emma's pleasantness was gone as she glared at Moira as well. Moira herself had realized too late that she was the one in error for trying to act supercilious on the subject and that she should have accepted Erik's knowledge on it. She didn't know if it was this aura emanating from him, but she had thoroughly disliked him, the first moment she saw him, even though Charles had told her what a devoted and wonderful therapist the other was. Moira's pride prevented her from making any effort to apologize to clear the awkward and hostile air that fell over them all. Before she could voice out another retort, Erik plodded on.

"For your information, Missy! Psychopaths are hard to distinguish from a normal person! A Sociopath is visibly antisocial; they are volatile and prone to fits of rage because they have no control over their emotions. Whereas a Psychopath, being cool and meticulous, can appear charming, can mimic real emotions, but underneath, they are manipulative and their dissociation from their terrible actions is just appalling! I don't know where you got your information, but I suggest you read up some more. You work in a library after all!"Erik said with derisive finality that it had Moira quaking with anger in her seat, her eyes glassy with suppressed rage. It incensed her even more when Charles turned to look at her and spoke quietly.

"Moira, I meant for us to all engage in an interesting conversation, not to launch into an argument, but well...I'm sorry that you don't share the same views. Let's just forget the entire thing and start afresh. Erik's my therapist and if not for him, I wouldn't have gotten out of the slump I was in. He's a really great guy if you gave him the chance-"

Moira was too angry to endure anymore of this obvious browbeating on her, her own date even siding with this arrogant bastard! She quickly got up, her hands trembling with her indignant anger and she grabbed both her coat and shoulder bag. Charles's eyes grew wide and apologetic; he made a move to get up from his chair.

"Moira, wait-"He tried to grab Moira's arm, but she slapped his hand away.

"Piss on you and your therapist! If he's so great why don't you just marry him, huh? I'm done! I'm leaving!"

Moira haughtily stalked off and Charles made no more effort to follow her as the people about them curiously looked on at the drama at their table. Charles sat back in his seat, looking defeated and embarrassed. A long moment of awkward silence hung over their table and Emma finally broke it.

"Well, that was awkward-"But there was no trace of regret in her voice. In fact, she seemed satisfied that Moira had left. Erik shook his head weakly, concerned for Charles.

"I'm so sorry, Charles. I didn't mean to speak like that to your date. I lost control of my temper because she was somewhat antagonistic-"

Charles suddenly shrugged, smiling back at Erik and Emma apologetically."I should be the one apologizing! I should have warned you that Moira has a rather strong personality. Don't think about it anymore. I'll talk to her tomorrow-"

Erik was silently disappointed that Charles had meant to see that awful woman again. He had intended to tear her limb from limb and give her a slow and excruciating torture, but it was unfortunate that Charles meant to keep his association with that woman. Erik smiled and tried to look understanding.

"Of course, Charles! Now, let's not allow this night to be ruined! We still have a lovely woman to entertain here-"

Emma giggled, pretending to be flattered and they picked up of another topic and had a good time in each other's company. They all watched a new movie together at a cinema after their dinner and then Erik went off with Emma when it was time to go home for the night, under the guise that he was taking her home. As Erik maneuvered the car, Emma sat still in her seat, her pleasant smile had vanished; replaced by a worried demeanor.

"Erik, you don't plan on taking care of that bitch tonight, are you?"

Erik calmly drove on, his face expressionless."Don't you worry your pretty little head over her, Emma. She'll get what's coming to her-"

"But you are intending to do something, right?"

"I won't kill her...yet. I'll make sure she's out of Charles's life first, sever ties with him before I give her a house call-"

"Erik, the law might come sniffing if we murder anyone else associated with Charles. They might piece things together-"

Erik gave her a beady glare from his sideways glance and Emma stiffened in her seat."I know what I'm doing. Don't question my judgment-" He said in a soft and deadly voice.

"Yes, Erik-"Emma said solemnly and stared straight ahead, waiting for Erik to drop her off next to her car.

 

"Charles? Goodness, it's late! What are you doing here?"Erik asked from the doorway as he peered out at the other. Charles had come unannounced at his house, buzzing at his door. He had changed his clothes, wearing something light and Erik opened the door wide to let him in. Charles looked slightly nervous and there was a faint blush staining his cheeks. It must be from the wind outside, Erik thought and Charles restlessly paced in his living room when he entered.

"Please Charles, have a seat-"Erik said calmly. He was only wearing his black silk pajama bottom, his chest was exposed. They both sat down next to each other and Erik stared at Charles intently, waiting for him to explain the reason for his late night visit.

Charles put a hand to his face, mortified."I feel bad about what happened tonight. I didn't know she would blow up on you like that. I'm really sorry-"

Erik let out a breath, shaking his head minutely and giving Charles a chiding smile."Charles, it was all just trivial. It won't do any good to dwell on it.  If it will make you feel better, we can go visit her together and clear things up-"

Charles waved it off."No, I don't think I would see her for anymore dates, but I will see her at the city library. I have to constantly go there to research on the piano pieces I use for my lessons. I'll sort it out with her. You don't need to make any effort on my behalf-"

"Not at all, but if you insist, I won't even broach the topic any further-"

Charles chuckled, eying Erik tenderly."You're always understanding when it comes to me, Erik-"

"Because you deserve nothing less, Charles. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always be here for you and that you don't ever have to feel alone-"

There was a glimmer of intense emotion from Charles's eyes and then Erik was suddenly taken aback when Charles grabbed his shoulders and drew him close, kissing his lips hungrily. Erik tried to pull back, resisting, but Charles's fingers ran up into his hair and he held on tight, with his other hand at Erik's shoulder. Charles suckled gently on his lower lip, making him shiver giddily, their tongues meeting hotly, bodies growing feverish. Erik struggled not to lose control of himself as Charles kissed him with so much aching passion. Charles thought Erik was going to reject him, but Erik slowly lifted his hands and put them at Charles's waist and he was kissing him back softly. Charles moaned into the kiss, savoring it and closing his eyes tight, reaching around Erik to embrace him. There was this small niggling feeling in him that Erik felt so _familiar_ again, like he was the man in the dark, but like what Erik said before, he was merely projecting the fears he had about that man onto Erik because Erik was his therapist. Erik must have sensed his fear because he reached up and gently pulled away from Charles.

"Charles, are you sure about what you are doing here?"

Charles trembled slightly, his eyes heavy-lidded with want. He licked his lips slowly as he gazed at Erik with his dark lust, his blush deepening. His expression slowly dissolved to anguish when he thought Erik was going to outright reject him. Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he touched Erik's chest.

"Erik, please don't turn me away. I...I know this is wrong; you're my therapist and I should keep my distance, but through all these months that we've been together, you've been helping me get to my feet, all the while, I've started to have feelings for you. I've never felt like this about anybody and...and-"Charles suddenly burst out sobbing and tried to pull away, ashamed and hurt, sure that Erik was going to reject him, but Erik grabbed his arms and pulled him close to hug him.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok Charles. Don't be afraid. I won't turn you away-"Erik whispered into his ear and although Charles shivered again as his feelings swung between thinking of the man in the dark and Erik, he pressed up against the other, sighing softly and then he kissed Erik's throat. Erik's body felt so hot against his and then he felt Erik kissing the side of his head. He lifted his face up and their lips met in another passionate kiss. Erik himself felt so giddy with light-headedness and joy that the night ended perfectly after all. Charles was his for the taking. He had completely gained his trust and he could love Charles freely. But, he had to move carefully. One wrong move and Charles might start to doubt. He didn't want to act overeager. Charles was the one who was restless and desperate for him. Charles had licked and sucked at his neck, kissed him roughly as he held his cheeks and his warm fingers traced over Erik's bare chest, finding his nipples and caressing them. Now it was Erik's turn to moan into the kiss as they fondled and kissed each other. Charles's heart was beating in time to Erik's own heart as they pressed up to each other; the fear and the fever burning right through Charles and making him lose control. Erik felt like _his man in the dark_ , that he was brought back to those moments of unbridled lust once more and he wanted this feeling; he craved for it. His hands were slowly trailing downwards to Erik's muscled torso; almost going through the gap of his pajamas to touch his sex, but Erik stopped his restless hands. Both of them are gasping breathlessly as they looked at each other darkly.

"Don't you think that's going a little too fast, Charles?"

"I'm sorry-"Charles said softly, his eyes looking wounded.

Erik shook his head gently."No! No don't apologize for this! I had opted to maintain my professionalism all this time, but I must admit I'm starting to have feelings for you. It's hard not to fall for someone like you. Still, we should take things slow-"

"Y-You're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings, are you? You are seeing Emma after all and we are both men, I know, but-"

"Charles-"Erik said in a husky voice and then Charles looked up at him hopefully; he saw the warm and affectionate smile upon Erik's face and he felt his heart doing somersaults in his chest. He was falling deeply in love with Erik and it hurt his chest with yearning, wondering if Erik would ever want him too, but that one look from him had put his fears to rest. Erik reached for the back of his neck, gently and almost possessively then he drew Charles close and just embraced him. Charles sighed contentedly onto his shoulder. He placed his hands upon Erik's chest, feeling for his heartbeat. They were like that for some time, just quiet and comfortable next to each other, and then Erik led Charles to his bedroom, telling him he should sleep over because it was late. Erik had left two of the lamp lights on next to the bed then they embraced and kissed again. They didn't have sex that night, but just held onto each other as they slept and Erik felt at peace, contented that Charles was finally his.

They began to see each other exclusively in the weeks that followed, but Charles was starting to feel restless with lust because Erik only wanted them to cuddle and make out. Charles was almost inviting him to take advantage of his body, but Erik refused, saying that getting intimate too soon might change things between them and that he wanted to take things slow. Charles made his lusting for him evident when they have their sessions, dropping a lewd hint here and there, but Erik would not take the bait. Charles was disappointed that Erik was so dismissive about any intimacy between them, but he had no idea that Erik was having some sort of internal cataclysmic battle from within, trying to suppress his own lust and controlling his own violent urges to take Charles roughly. That sexual tension hung between them and it made Charles a little irascible and short-fused. And yet Erik was adamant to keep things the way they are. There are two reasons why Erik was doing this. First, he was concerned that Charles might figure out he was the man who had raped him back then and second, in the instance that Charles did not find out, he wanted the other to be the one to initiate sex so that he would not feel that he was being taken advantage of. He wanted Charles to feel that he was in control. So, Erik let things continue this way, not knowing that their relationship will be turned upside down with Charles's discovery about him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Everything would have fallen according to Erik's plan if not for Charles's high school yearbook and Hank McCoy. Charles had been cleaning out his library one day, to make room for new books when he found his old yearbook from when he was in his junior year. He never was able to finish his senior year because of the murders. He was home-schooled afterwards but then his father encouraged him to get into a college to interact with other people when they moved to a different location. He should have thrown the damned thing long ago, but when he was in his state of depression back then, he had kept perusing this book to look at the faces of those who had died under that killer's hand; trying to brand them deep into his memory because he had felt guilty over their deaths but Erik had absolved him of that guilt. Now he stared at the yellow and black cover of the book and he thought about flipping through it one final time. He was just doing it without much thought and then he suddenly stopped at one page that had goose bumps rising out of his skin, crawling within his flesh like ice. He had missed a particular photograph on this page because that wasn't the focus of his attention then. He had kept looking at the faces of his classmates and at the same time, he tried to find the killer in the solo photo gallery but he never thought to look at the school activity photos. In this photograph, the focus was a workshop for arts and crafts. In one of the display tables, behind students who were smiling up at the camera was a shelf full of sculptures and works of students' art. Among them...was the papier-mâché mask that the man in the dark had worn.

He became ashen, his eyes bugging out as he stared at it; his hands were also shaking uncontrollably that he almost released the book from his grasp. Within his ribcage, his heart was pounding so fast that he thought he might pass out from it. He collapsed to his knees instead, the world going gray around the edges.

"No!"He moaned out and then unable to control himself, he started to cry, hands pressed to his face. When he was husked out from his crying and the horror had passed through him, he scrabbled nervously for a bottle of whiskey but he controlled himself and tried to think about what it all means. _How could he have missed it after all these years?_ He gingerly picked up the book again and tried to figure out which class had taken arts and crafts in that room and who could have made the mask, by looking at the faces of the ones in the picture but none of them felt like the man in the dark. He read the names of those included in the picture from the caption at the bottom, figuring out that one of them might know who made it. He flipped through the pages again and found out that these were Senior students that had already graduated ahead, that was why he did not know any of them. And as a standing tradition, graduates usually leave town. Some of them sometimes come back or some don't. He pored through the pictures of the seniors as thoroughly as he could and oddly enough, there were several who did not have any pictures under their names. He listed the male names that did not have any pictures and then he tried to search online for any information on them. Some of them did not yield any picture or information so he decided to call one of the acquaintances that he knew from his old hometown, the one he knew that still lived there and asked about the people in the photograph that had the mask included in the background, inquiring if any of the Seniors from his list still resided there and there were only two that came back. He was provided with phone numbers but they were outdated so he could not contact any of them. That would mean going back to that horrid town and asking the people back there to dig up a past he had struggled to bury. He wondered if he should tell Erik any of this. Maybe he can help. He was thinking of doing that but he went online first to find a means to rent a car to head out to town, trying to work out how to plan his schedule. Hank suddenly sent him an online message from their forum site.

[Charles! How's it going buddy? Do you want to come over to watch some films? I discovered some pretty old ones you might like.]

Charles wasn't intending to entertain Hank's invitation but he alighted on the idea that Hank might be able to help him figure things out. He messaged back that he would be coming over but that he needed his help on something. Hank readily agreed and Charles took a cab to head to Hank's place, carrying the yearbook with him. Hank could best be described in one word: A Nerd. A man who never grew out of being a college nerd. He had an astounding collection of action figures, pristine in their boxes to keep their value and he also had a large collection of movies and graphic novels. His Star Wars novelty items and memorabilia would be enough to deem him a rabid fanatic. Hank was like how Charles was before; he barely stepped out of the house and he liked being by himself although he sought Charles's company from time to time. Hank had on the typical nerd glasses and the typical nerd hair cut. He is pale and his bright blue eyes would either look avidly eager or timid, depending on how he felt at the moment. Hank also had a slight stutter when he speaks so he tried to speak haltingly to prevent the stutter from being too obvious. He works as an online proofreader so that he would have minimal interaction with actual people. Hank was about to hail an enthusiastic greeting but stopped when he saw the look on Charles's face.

"Charles! You look terrible! What happened?"

Charles did not say anything yet, just nodding grimly in greeting then he entered the room and waited until both he and Hank could be seated. Hank was aware of his dark past and he showed him the picture of the papier-mâché mask, tapping a finger on it, explaining how he discovered it.

"I knew he was someone from school! I just knew it! This guy could still probably be out there!"

Hank thoughtfully looked the picture over and nodded in agreement."Yeah, I guess you are right. He might even still be in your old hometown, Charles. I'm not trying to spook you or anything but there was a recent unsolved murder that occurred there, probably... oh, about eight or nine months ago. I can't give you the exact details but it might still be on an article online. Look, I'll show you-"

"Murder?"Charles said lifelessly. His eyes widened in abject fear but Hank was not able to see it, because of his eagerness to get the information for him. _Could it be the same man?_ A cold revulsion ran through him as he was transported back to those horrible moments once more from sixteen years ago. He never wanted to have this feeling again but he had to get to the bottom of things, now that he had seen the mask.

"The only reason I read on the article is because another friend kind of shared it with me, because his cousin's girlfriend had a father who was murdered close by that town on the very same night that the policeman was murdered and the uh, method of the murders are somehow similar-"Hank said as he sat before his computer to look for the article.

"Same night?"Charles parroted in a hollow voice. He felt as if his numb mind can only latch on to what Hank was informing him, the dread building inside of him over these 'new' murders that the man might have done.

"Yes. Ah! Here they are!"Hank said and then Charles read both the articles that Hank had pulled up side by side, leaning by the table to read them. Charles felt as if his heart had sunk low, right down to his gut and the sinking feeling made his skin crawl with goose bumps again. He felt so cold and empty but his head was thudding so painfully he thought he might go crazy with it. It was a picture of Sheriff Harold Leland and Doctor Donald Pierce. _Before and after their murders._ It was gruesome to look at, even though the murder pictures looked grainy. Sheriff Leland was found disemboweled and hanging over his bed, while Doctor Pierce was found in his office, savagely mutilated. These were the two people who had ridiculed him back then after the Vickers' house murders. Charles noted the day of their death. It was a day right after Charles had told Erik how he was treated by these two men and now...they are dead. They were also murdered on the same day. Charles did not want to believe that Erik, his Erik could have done these atrocious murders. He just can't be the same man! That would be completely insane! But then, a troubling memory of their conversation came back to him. This was on the day after these murders and he and Erik were in one of their sessions-

_"Erik are you alright? You look a bit pale-"_

_"Don't worry about it. I had an emergency with two patients that needed to be attended to last night. I didn't have much sleep-"_

_"Well I hope they are doing fine now-"_

_"Oh they are doing quite well. Checkmate by the way-"_

Charles's trembling became even more pronounced that Hank noticed it. He suddenly regretted showing Charles something so gruesome when his past had been filled with the same frightening violence.

"Charles, I'm sorry I showed you this. That was insensitive of me. Too much for you?"Hank asked softly. Charles put a hand to his mouth and nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek. Hank shut his monitor off and looked up at him with kind concern.

Charles tried to speak even though his throat had gone cottony-dry."It...It is the same man. I can tell from...from the way he murdered these people-"

"Say, don't you think we should show your discovery of the mask in the yearbook to the police? They might be able to trace this person-"

Charles was still trembling and that cold feeling won't seem to go away from him but he suddenly made a decision. He had to know for sure if it was Erik but he did not share this with Hank. He had to make sure if his hunch was accurate.

"No. Not yet. I think...I think I have to go back there and find out something for myself-"

"Charles, that's insane! What if that psycho finds you again? I'm not trying to discourage you but it isn't right for you to go there by yourself alone!"Hank said with feeling. Charles was glad that Hank was concerned for his safety. He wanted to know if Hank was willing to go the extra mile.

"Come with me then. I'll try and find other people to join us but I need you to be there for me-"

Hank was momentarily flummoxed. He had always had a fear of the outside world, only occasionally going out when necessary and now Charles was asking too much from him by asking him to go to a place that had a psychopath on the loose. Charles saw his hesitation and understood, nodding to himself. He began to turn away, ready to leave but Hank called out to him in an exasperated voice.

"Wait-"

Charles turned his gaze back towards him, one eyebrow lifting up expectantly.

"Alright I'm going with you but we go early in the morning and we aren't staying overnight! I don't want a fucking psychopath murdering us while we sleep!"Hank said sourly but the look of determination on his face was enough for Charles.

"Alright Hank-"

"Good. I hope you get us some big strong guys to keep us company-"

Hank glowered darkly at Charles while they are seated in the front of an SUV the other had rented for their trip. It was quite early and the light had barely broken through the horizon. They all wore thick jackets and they all looked bleary from waking up so early.

"What part of 'big strong guys' did you not get, Charles? We are like sheep going to the slaughter house, taking a couple of high school lambs with us!"Hank fumed and then he turned to face Alex Summers, who was seated next to Sean Cassidy in the back. Sean had kept quiet, his face carefully blank at what Hank had said but Alex was immediately outraged, and he stared back at Hank angrily.

"No offense ok?"Hank said to him dully and turned to face Charles again, who drove the vehicle and stared grimly ahead, taciturn and focused on his driving.

"Oh of course! I shouldn't be offended by that! Why should I be? I've just been mistakenly called a high school kid and I've just been told I'm a useless burden! Sure!"Alex said sarcastically from behind and Hank turned to face him again, his face reddening with a dull flush. He was aware that Charles had informed them of what lay ahead and these kids had joined in on the crazy wagon; probably thinking they are going into something adventurous, not understanding the graveness of the situation.

"Whatever! We are going into a place that possibly has a serial killer running amok! I had hoped for some muscle! What the hell are you gonna do if we encounter the creep? Hit him with your base ball bat? This guy killed 20 people back there, single-handedly. Seven of those guys are even quarterbacks!"

"Hank you are being paranoid! We are not going to investigate about that man or try and draw him out. We'll just ask questions around about the mask. As long as we stick together and we don't stay there, we are safe, ok? So stop with your goddamn puling already!"Charles finally snapped out and gave Hank a hard sideways glance. Hank finally shut his mouth sullenly and the drive became quiet and uneventful afterwards. Hank started whining again when they were almost at the town.

"I just don't get why we can't involve the police Charles! And why didn't you invite your therapist too? He looks like a strong capable guy-"

From behind, Alex just rolled his eyes derisively while Sean sipped on a soda, looking out the car window noncommittally, as if he was just on a road trip. Charles flexed his shoulders back, trying to mask the discomfort he felt. He did not bother to respond to Hank. He did not want to invite Erik...because he suspected that Erik and the man in the dark are one and the same person. He wanted so badly to be wrong, wishing that it was all a coincidence that those men died on the same day. He had told Erik he was going on a hiking trip with some friends and will be back late in the afternoon. He did not ask him to come because he might be busy and Erik confirmed that he was, so Charles had an excuse for not inviting him. Besides, he'd like to think they are safe as long as he knew where Erik was and he had called Erik earlier on his office phone to confirm that he really was back in the city. This was when Charles's party stopped at a service station to gas up earlier.

"Erik, hi! just wanted to let you know we are almost up at the uh...hiking trail we are visiting. What's the name of the place? Oh it doesn't have one! It's just some old trail but Hank said it's impressive-"Charles said flippantly, forcing some joviality in his voice even though that was not really what he felt. Alex and Sean got out of the car to buy snacks at a convenience store at the service station while Hank filled up the tank. Last night, when he had opened up the topic of the trip with Erik when the other visited him at home to hang out and watch movies together, Charles was afraid of him. Charles drew every ounce of self-control he had in him to appear casual and act like nothing was wrong, when deep inside, he felt like bolting away from Erik. He was terrified of him. A small part of him wanted to give Erik the benefit of the doubt. What if it was all just coincidence? How could the killer be Erik when Erik had been nothing but kind and gentle towards him, helping him through his depression? The man who had killed those students was a remorseless and crazed madman. Erik wasn't like that at all. And yet too many danger signals kept flashing before Charles's eyes about Erik. His own body was telling him Erik was the man in the dark. His recent knowledge of the two men from his past, suddenly and inexplicably murdered and the mask in the picture. It all somehow seems to point towards Erik. Charles stiffened when Erik answered him on the phone, his voice filled with calm sanity and reason.

"That's good to know Charles. I'm really sorry I couldn't join you up there. Hopefully you enjoy your time up there with your friends-"Erik said calmly as he sat at his desk in his private office. Charles brightly said that he will and that he would be thinking of him. Then, he hastily ended the call. Erik chuffed out a soft breath against the back of his hand, a slow smile forming on his lips after he brought the phone down. Not only was Charles a poor actor, he was a terrible liar as well. Of course he knew something was off the moment he saw the yearbook on Charles's coffee table in his study when he visited him last night. That, and the look of fear in Charles's eyes as he attempted to act like nothing has changed. He somehow suspected him and when Charles tried to offhandedly say that he was going on a hiking trip, Erik immediately knew that Charles was going back to their old hometown to nose around. Erik was not in the least perturbed on what his curious lover would discover but he thought he could work this to his advantage. He picked up his cell phone next, making a call and Azazel answered on the other end of the line.

"Azazel, where are they headed now? That's good. Just keep your distance and at the right moment...get to Charles, alright? Just like we planned-"Erik drawled out as he looked through the documents upon his desk. The files contained pictures and biographical information on Hank McCoy, Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy. Erik stopped for a moment, frowning slightly.

"No, don't hurt any of them! Let Charles do what he wants. Listen, I'm not even worried on what he would find out about me. Just do your part and I will take care of the rest-"Erik said smoothly as he grinned to himself. He was confident that he could recover from this slight hiccup in his plans about Charles.

Eventually they got to the town and stuck together as planned and they checked around for information on the two Seniors in the picture. They saw that Charles's hometown had gone to seed. There were fewer people about and the establishments are nearly falling apart. Charles would never have thought that he would be back but he was here again and the memories of that horrible day and his awful experiences came flooding over him. He felt ill with it. The town seemed to have not recovered from the notoriety of its gruesome past. The place almost felt like a ghost town. They found out that one person from the picture was still in town after they had asked around and Charles called her from a public phone to arrange a meeting. Her name is Angel Salvadore. The other guy on his list had left years ago. Charles had asked to speak to her alone in her house while everyone else waited for Charles inside the car.

"So you wanted to ask me about a picture?"Angel Salvadore began as she leaned forward on her couch, eying Charles. The woman appeared to be in her late 30s and of Hispanic descent. She was dressed in the typical 90s garb that he saw most people still wore in town: a tie-dyed grungy shirt and ripped, wide-bottom bleached jeans with a high waist. She had left their town when she graduated ahead of Charles back in high school but like fulfilling her part in their town's traditional statistic, she came back after failing to achieve her goals, living out the remainder of her life in this ghost town of a place.

"Yes, here-"Charles opened the yearbook and tapped the mask."Who made this mask?"

"Oh that!"Angel said with obvious distaste."Max Eisenhardt made it. Now that is one freaky dude-"

Charles's heart thudded inside of his chest. _Max? Could Erik have changed his name?_ "What do you mean by freaky exactly? Where is he? What happened to him? Is he still here?" Charles asked in a rush, desperate to get some answers because he felt like he would go insane if he didn't find out the truth.

"Whoa! Too many questions! One at a time ok?"Angel said slowly, smiling at Charles's nervous excitement.

"Sorry, please go on-"Charles said in a weak voice.

"Max, is one batshit crazy kid! He's one of the freaks in school, right? Always wearing his black hoodies and shit. He likes cutting himself up and bleeding all over the place. He's into killing animals. He kept dead birds and squirrels in his pockets. He's really so gross and creepy-"Angel said, her nose wrinkling at the remembered awfulness of her former classmate.

"What do you mean he likes cutting himself up? How does he do it?"

Angel made a face."I don't know, some girl will suddenly freak out in class and point to him and then there would be all this blood on his table. I think he cuts his hands-"

Charles furrowed his brow, disturbed by this. He had held Erik's hands and made out with him, touching his body and he never found any scars. Angel continued with her description.

"He keeps to himself a lot; people kinda want to avoid him and people also want to forget him. He's silent most of the time, never talking back when spoken to but he gives people this really creepy stare, smiling in a crazy way that it makes you want to shit yourself, y'know what I mean? I admit, he was kinda cute. But even with a pretty face, who would want to hang with someone so freaky? He bullied the younger kids around, those he didn't like. He'd hurt them when he felt like it that it got him sent to the principal's office a lot. Last I know of him is that after we graduated, he moved out of town with his Uncle and cousin. Never heard from them again-"

Charles let out a shaky breath and brought out his cell phone. He had taken a picture of him and Erik together and he showed this to Angel. His back crawled with those same icy fingers again and underneath his clothes, he was basted in cold sweat; his skin was sickly pale with fear even though Angel did not seem to notice."Is this Max?" He asked softly.

Angel took the phone and stared at the picture for a while. In the picture, Erik and Charles were both smiling and Erik had an arm around Charles. Charles's heart was now pounding frantically inside of his chest, reaching up to his temples and making him feel faint. He had the terrible feeling that his worst fears will now be confirmed but Angel surprised him with her answer.

"No, this isn't Max. This is one good-looking guy but no. This ain't Max-"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Max has black hair; this guy has light brown hair. And Max's eyes are narrow, not deep-set like this. Max's face is roughly handsome, that's how I could best describe him and his eyes are really black and creepy. I think he wore dark eyeliner or something-"

Charles did not know why but the pounding pressure in his chest eased up and he felt an immense relief wash over him. So it was not Erik after all. He knew Erik's eyes are always blue-green not black. He had looked at them closely countless times and they couldn't be contacts. That was his real eye color. Erik did not appear to be dyeing his hair because there are no dark roots showing. His hair had always been light brown. It was a good thing he did not share his suspicions to Hank. He was just glad to know he was wrong. Charles thanked Angel for her time and he went for the car. Hank rolled down the window on his side of the car and Charles leaned on the frame to speak to him.

"Well?"Hank asked, one eyebrow quirked up in a questioning manner.

"I got a name and a description. Max Eisenhardt. He really was a senior from our school but Angel said he supposedly left town with his family, years ago after they graduated-"

Hank suddenly looked excited."So we have a name! We can tell the police about it! We can-"

Charles shook his head wanly."Hank, I don't want to go chasing this guy and reporting him to the police just yet. What if he goes after me again? I don't want to be involved in his life. I've gotten my own life back and I've just risen out of my depression. I don't want to be like that anymore-"

"What was the point of us going to this place then?"Hank asked, mildly incredulous with Charles's response.

"I just want to know his name. I don't want to know anything else-"

"But this could help solve the crime Charles! Don't you want them to nab the guy who killed those kids?"Hank said with exasperated disbelief. Hank was vaguely aware that Charles was sexually assaulted by the killer, finding out about them from the articles he read on him but he did not bring that up. He knew how awful it had all been to Charles but he felt this righteous anger rise inside of himself that Charles would not make any effort to put that man behind bars. Sean had also rolled down his window.

"So...are we still gonna hang around here for some more of this fun road trip?"Sean asked slowly, with an undercurrent of sarcasm.

Charles just let out a breath and put his hands to his hips, looking down at his feet."No Sean, we are leaving. I can't stand being here for one more second. I've gotten the answer I needed-"

Charles then walked around, towards the driver side of the car, but as he was about to open the door, he saw something in the distance that caused him to get the biggest shock of his life. He drew in a sharp, breathy gasp and his eyes had grown large and fearful. In the distance, standing close to some bushes, was a man...wearing that horrible papier-mâché mask. _It was him._ Charles's eyes were bugging out, but he dared not to close them. His terror had taken possession of him and he could only stand there, paralyzed; his entire body seeming to pulse frantically in time to his painfully pounding heart. The man wore a black hoodie sweater, with a red shirt underneath. He was tall, as Charles had remembered him. The man slowly lifted a hand up, folding the rest of his fingers down and then he brought his forefinger up to his papier-mâché lips; the gesture indicating that Charles keep his silence. Charles suddenly let out a sharp yelp when he heard his cell phone ringing in his pants pocket. His moist, trembling eyes were still on the man who stood there with his ominous and disturbing presence. The man suddenly lifted his other hand, fingers splaying out, and then he began to wave at Charles with mocking slowness. In the car, Hank and the rest were ignorant to what was transpiring because Hank and Alex were arguing again while Sean attempted to stop them. Charles took out the phone with shaking fingers and brought it to his ear.

"Hello, Charles?"It was Erik. Charles could not respond to him at first. His eyes were only riveted in horror at the man who stood among the bushes. His tongue felt as if it had swollen up and it was stuck at the roof of his mouth. He let out a strangled little gasp, forcing his tightening jaw to ease up and he finally answered Erik.

"Erik-"

"Are you alright?"Erik asked gently, concerned for him.

"No, I'm-"Charles began tightly, but then he jumped back with a short cry of terror when he heard a popping sound. His mind instantly recalling the popping sounds from Vickers' place. He almost thought that the man had shot him so he looked down at himself in a panic, but he was unharmed. Charles hastily looked up again but...the man had disappeared. Charles's frantically beating heart seemed to have swallowed his entire senses and he looked about him in fear, wondering where the man had gone to. He realized the popping sound came from an old Ford Taurus that came rumbling by; the source was the vehicle's tail pipe making short bursting sounds as it accelerated.

"Charles? Are you there?"Erik asked, sounding frightened now. Charles was somewhat touched that Erik was so worried for him that it seemed to have brought him back to himself. He kept flinging a glance all over the place for the man but he did not see him again. He finally answered Erik, the phone still to his ear.

"Erik, Hi. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to worry you. I thought I...saw something. Then a car passing by sort of made a noise that frightened me-"

Erik let out a breath of relief."Well I'm glad you are safe. Where are you now? Where are your friends?"

"We are parked at the side of the road, just resting close to a gas station. My friends are all in the car-"Charles lied once more.

"When will you be back?"

"We are heading back actually. Hank did not want us getting home late-"

Erik sighed softly across the line."You were gone for only half a day and I'm missing you already-"He said with gentle affection. Charles softened and felt strangely giddy, in the midst of the horrifying vision he had of the killer just now. Charles wanted to think that it was all his imagination. His exaggerated fear of the man had caused him to see things. He felt immensely guilty that he had suspected Erik and decided he will make it up to him.

"I miss you too. Don't worry, I'm coming home to you now-"Charles said softly back. They said their goodbyes and Charles entered the car in time because Hank and Alex were at each other's throats, with Sean quitting as mediator and just munching on some chips, watching them in a bored way.

"Will you guys quit that? We're going home now ok?"Charles snarled at them and glared at them reproachfully that they awkwardly got themselves together and settled in their seats for the drive back home. Hank was glad that the trip was uneventful and had ended with them keeping their lives, but Charles was still bothered by what he had seen or what he had thought he had seen. As he drove them on, he squirmed about restlessly in his seat because...he felt heat stirring down below and his hard on was pressing uncomfortably in his pants, thankfully covered by his jacket. Seeing that masked man again aroused him and he was deeply disturbed by his own reaction.

Charles and Erik had dinner at Erik's house this time. Erik invited him over so that Charles could experience his cooking and they talked quietly as they ate. Charles could not bring himself to tell Erik the truth of what he really did that day because he was ashamed of his assumptions. Erik would probably be offended if he told him about it so he just invented some lie and Erik seemed to have accepted it. Erik was calm as always, giving him that encouraging and tender smile as they talked and Charles decided to just forget everything. He wanted the entire thing behind him. He was just satisfied with his knowledge that behind the mask, there was a real man, a troubled young man who was long gone from his life. The important thing now was to move on, with Erik's help. After dinner, they watched a movie. While watching, Erik excused himself and said he will prepare them some refreshment. Moments later, Erik handed Charles a pinkish drink that smelled strongly of cherries.

"What is it?" Charles said as he eyed the drink in his hand.

"Its a homemade Cherry Cola. It's my favorite drink-"Erik said and he watched with quiet relish as a troubled look crossed Charles's face. _He remembers_ , Erik thought with satisfaction. He wanted Charles to think about that moment because he had a hidden agenda for doing so.

"Something wrong?"Erik asked innocently tilting his head to the side and Charles forced a smile.

"Oh nothing! I just...really? This is your favorite drink?"

"Well yes, because it brings back some good memories for me. You were going to say something else, Charles. What is it?"

"Honestly, the taste makes me kind of...sick-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know! Let me make you something else-"Erik pretended to be flustered but Charles held the drink out off reach.

"No, don't be silly! I'll drink it. I want to give it a try because you made it-"

Charles drank it slowly and as he did so, he remembered the Cherry Cola taste that was on his tongue when he had kissed that man in the dark. He had been eating Cherry Cola jellybeans the night of the murders, so he had come to associate that taste with the awful incident.

"How is it?"Erik queried, intent on his face. Charles gave him a weak smile.

"Hmm, very good!"Charles said, letting out a breath.

Erik quickly bent close to him and kissed his lips, his tongue diving into Charles's mouth and savoring the taste of him. Charles was not able to stop him in time but he was pleasantly surprised by the passion in Erik's kiss. They made out for some time and then Erik parted from Charles, both of them gasping breathlessly and then he led Charles into his bedroom and they lay down on the bed. Erik's intention was simple really. He was trying to reinforce into Charles's mind that the man in the dark and himself were not the same and that sex should now be associated with him, not the other because he knew that that was exactly Charles's thinking on the matter. He began to unbutton Charles's shirt.

Charles licked his lips slowly in anticipation. He had wanted Erik to make love to him so badly for some time now. Erik stopped for a moment to regard him gently.

"Charles, I want to make love to you but are you ready for this?"

Charles nodded and then he drew Erik close to kiss him hungrily, wrapping his legs around Erik's waist and running his hands restlessly into his hair, cupping Erik's cheeks in both of his hands. He could feel Erik's hot tongue teasing and meeting against his own and he welcomed him, indecently licking Erik's lips and sucking on his lower lip. Erik moaned, eyes heavy lidded with lust and as they made out, they maneuvered around the intricacies of removing their clothing until they are both naked, their fevered and sweaty skin sliding against each and Charles thought he was going to come, just making out so passionately like this. Erik pulled back to lick and suck at his throat and then Charles howled in pleasure when Erik reached for his cock and began to throttle down on his sex, hard. Charles couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed at Erik's shoulder, forcing him to lie on his back and then he sat astride him, his behind sliding familiarly back onto Erik's lower body. With shaking fingers, Erik was reaching for the handle of the night stand drawer, his arm bent slightly in his desperation to reach for the KY and the condoms. Charles giggled and helped him. When they had both prepared themselves for the act, Charles positioned himself on top of Erik. His pinkish hole already smeared with the lubrication while Erik slipped on a condom. Both of them are trembling and desperate for this act to finally happen and Charles slowly slid down the length of Erik's massive erection, taking it deep into himself. His own cock was straining as he whimpered at the intrusion. He'd never had sex for some time now and the only sexual encounter he ever knew was his man in the dark. Erik's face was scrunched up with his suppressed ecstasy. Oh, that blissful tightness! He felt as if he would go crazy with this desperation in him. All these long excruciating months that he'd controlled himself, he is finally getting his reward.

"Uhhnnnn!"Charles groaned, eyes shut tight as tears of both joy and hurt trailed down his blushing cheeks. His hands were braced upon Erik's chest as he strove to have Erik possess him completely. Charles bore with the pain and he began to rock his hips slowly forward. Erik had his hands upon Charles's thighs as the other rode him. Charles was rocking his hips forward faster, his eyes dark with his arousal as he gazed down at Erik dreamily. Erik bit his lower lip and groaned in pleasure as Charles impaled himself upon him, over and over. Charles's damp hair tumbled over forehead as he undulated wantonly on top of Erik. He was burning up and losing control, wanting this sensation to go on, but the building pleasure between them begged to reach some resolution. Erik bucked his own hips upwards to meet Charles's own thrusting; he watched hungrily as his cock plunged deep into Charles and he thought that he could die like this steeped in the pleasure and the heat of Charles and he would not regret it. Their fucking became more frantic, going faster, losing themselves in their need to reach orgasm.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh God! Yes!"Charles cried out recklessly, throwing his head back in abandon and then he rolled his head forward again so their burning gazes would meet. It felt so good to fuck Erik, even though there was this tiny tugging in his subconscious, again drawing up that memory of the man in the dark. Charles could not understand why he could not stop himself from associating Erik with him when there was incontestable proof that Erik was not that man. That yearbook had started planting that seed of doubt in him and it will not go away. But he just didn't care about any of that anymore. The important thing was Erik and this moment between them. He was nearing the peak of his climax and he felt that Erik was in the same state. Their hips are losing volition in their desperate fucking.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh God!"Charles howled out, his voice juddering as Erik bucked up wildly for more and then they both came. Their bodies stiffened for a moment, savoring the sensations running deep into their being, into their very cells at the point of climax and then Charles toppled forward on top of Erik, gasping against his neck, both of them sweating and burning up with the body rush. Charles could feel their frantically beating hearts beating in time to each other then growing slowly calm as they kept their chests pressed together. Charles let out a sigh of contentment and held onto Erik, feeling at peace and closing his eyes momentarily. Then Erik suddenly rolled him onto his back. Charles looked up at him, startled.

Erik gazed down at him possessively and he took in all of Charles's particulars as he lay there, naked and vulnerable; chest still heaving as he recovered. He saw that Charles's neck was bruised from all the kissing and sucking he had done earlier, his forehead still shining with a sheen of sweat; his red lips also shining with traces of his spittle, cheeks so beautifully flushed that it stood out against his pale skin. Charles's blue eyes shone with lust and love for him and he nearly wept at that look on Charles's face.

"I love you, Charles-"Erik said with feeling and a tear slid slowly down one eye, the expression on his face was one of anguish and a hopeless need for Charles to also love him back. Charles gently reached up and touched his face.

"I love you too-"Charles said tenderly and then they embraced and kissed each other softly. Erik pulled back to whisper into Charles's ear that he wanted them to have sex again and Charles giggled as Erik parted from him.

"I thought you didn't believe in things like this?"

"Charles, our love is not tragic. Make no such associations!"Erik said with dry affection and nuzzled his cheek. Charles laughed delightedly and embraced him. Erik had changed condoms and prepared to take him once more. Erik parted his legs roughly this time, making him cry out but he liked that bit of roughness from him. He licked his lips slowly, a seductive smile forming upon it. He howled in abandon when Erik fucked him senseless, the fucking growing violent and desperate as they continued for hours. Charles fell asleep in Erik's arms and then Erik turned off the lights when they were done. In the dark, Erik had finally felt happy that Charles was completely his. He was still awake as he gently caressed Charles's shoulder and hair, and then he whispered his lover's name in the dark.

He should not have done that because Charles instantly woke up, his heart thudding painfully in his chest when he realized without a doubt that Erik was the man in the dark. Erik had turned off the lights and whispered his name and that triggered that unshakable memory of the man saying his name. Erik had said it in the very same way. Charles pulled back from him in terror and he fell down the side of the bed in his mad need to get away from the other.

"Charles?"Erik asked in confusion. Charles nearly pushed the lamp down onto the floor. Even as his hands shook, he steadied it and turned on the lights, eyes wide with both fear and shock at his revelation. He looked at Erik strangely.

"It was you?"Charles said in a soft, deadened voice.

Erik did not voice out any denial. He knew the game was up. His plan had failed. There was no use in lying or making excuses. He remained calm as he lay upon the bed, meeting Charles's horrified stare head-on, while the other stood there naked and breathing harshly. Erik let out a weary breath and gestured with his head.

"Come back to bed, Charles. Let's talk-"

Charles shook his head slowly and Erik made as if to reach for him but Charles flung his hand away in revulsion. At the same time, he tried to move away that he stumbled on their twisted clothing on the floor and he fell sideways, reduced to sobs and the heart-rending pain of his discovery about Erik. Erik sat up straight at the side of the bed, watching him and letting him go on. Charles slowly lifted his head and looked over at him with both fear and sadness.

"Why Erik? Why?"Charles asked in a small and broken voice, his heart breaking.

Erik's jaw worked and tightened as he held Charles's tear-streaked gaze."Everything I did, I did out of my love for you, Charles. All for you-"

"NO!"Charles screamed out vehemently, his shoulders shaking and wracked with his sobbing as he cried afresh, looking away from Erik, finding it unbearable to look at him. Erik got up from the bed, the movement so sudden that it frightened Charles. He shrank away from him, eyes wide and horrified as Erik advanced on him. Erik knelt close to him and gently cupped his chin, even as Charles reacted with fear and revulsion towards him.

"Charles, I'll never hurt you. Please don't be afraid of me-"Erik said tenderly, his eyes affectionate and full of his love but the damage was done. Charles would have none of him. All he could think of was the blood staining Erik's hands and the lives he had taken. He whimpered and pulled away from Erik's touch. Charles was still horror-struck and shocked over everything. Part of him seemed to reject it. He dared to look at Erik straight in the eye, pouring his silent anger into his gaze, his voice dripping with accusation and hate.

"It was you? You did those things to me? How could you do this to me? You've destroyed me! You've ruined my life!"Charles moaned.

"And I came into your life to rebuild what I have broken, have I not? How can I make you understand, Charles? Must I repeat myself? All I've ever done, I have done it for you-"Erik said, his voice hardening like the expression on his face.

"But those people! Those people you've killed! How could you?"Charles cried out with so much pain in his voice it seemed to stab right through Erik's heart. His voice rose in his vehement anger.

"They deserved it! I will not have any of them hurt you or belittle you! I'll kill anyone who gets in my damned way if I have to!"

"You didn't have to kill anyone for me! I never wanted you to do any of that!"Charles shouted back.

"Charles, this is the only way I can express my love for you. This is who I am-"Erik said in a low voice, his eyes begging for Charles's acceptance and understanding.

Charles dared to find some courage in himself, outright rejecting Erik. He stood up, fists clenching and unclenching as he glared at Erik."Then I want nothing from you. What kind of love are you offering me, if all it's good for is to destroy? I don't want to be with you! I loathe you!"

With trembling hands, he struggled to put his pants on and tried to see if he could leave Erik since the other will not hurt him. He picked up his clothes and even as his body shook with fear and vehement anger, he managed to turn his back on Erik, who kept on sitting on the carpeted floor while he headed for the door. He had already pulled at the jamb, about to step out but Erik said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Hank McCoy lives on Dundee Street. He likes collecting action figures and he's a movie buff like you-"

Charles did not turn around yet, frowning, trying to make sense of what Erik was saying.

"Sean Cassidy studies at Berkshire Academy and lives at O'Rourke Lane. He's a choir boy at their local church-"

"Alex Summers goes to the top Air Force college of the state to be like his father-"

Charles then turned to look at Erik, his eyes seeming to tremble in their sockets when he realized why Erik was telling him these things. His heart was aching with the dread that was building inside of him.

"Moira Mactaggert, city librarian and the most annoying whore I had ever met. Ororo Monroe, your sometime therapist, now teaches at a University and still handles patients at a special institute. Sharon and Brian Xavier, your parents. They live at Graymalkin Lane in-"

"STOP! Stop it!" Charles cried out in a shaking voice. Erik was of course saying these things as a quiet threat, letting him know that he knows everyone ever associated with Charles and knew where they lived and what they do. Erik held his gaze steadily.

"What do you want?"Charles asked in a soft, tear-clotted voice. Of course he knew what Erik wanted. He wanted him. If he dared to leave Erik, he would kill everyone he had ever cared about and loved. Charles knew exactly what he was capable of.

"I want you by my side-"Erik said gently and he got up from the floor and sat on the bed, leaning back on his arms. Charles let out a shuddery breath and closed the door slowly. He kept his back to Erik as he squeezed his eyes tightly, trying to swallow down on the sobs that wanted to escape his throat. He turned to look at Erik again and walked towards the bed, standing before him.

He gazed at him, long and hard and then:"You bastard! You hateful, murdering bastard! Monster!"Charles yelled down at him, his face twisted in his rage. He began to beat at Erik's chest but Erik grabbed his wrist and flung him back on the bed. Erik moved on top of him as he struggled and tried to fight him off. He kissed Charles passionately, the kiss gnashing and possessive. It was so typical of Erik, the man that had made love to him in the dark. Charles did not fight him anymore. He knew it was pointless. He lay there, trying not to respond as Erik caressed and cradled him in his loving embrace; kissing him and touching him with those practiced hands that knew the pleasure within him. Charles moaned because he could not stop his own body from responding. His cock rose in response to Erik's exploration of him. How could he still find pleasure in his touch, even though he knew what a horrible man he is? How can his own body keep on betraying him, all for the sake of this hidden dark lust in him that begs for Erik's indecent touches? He wanted him; He hated him and now he hated himself for what he was allowing to happen. Erik did not even bother with a condom as he slid into his depth. Erik bucked into him, slamming right into his pleasure gland, that he could not control himself as he shuddered and moaned in pleasure. Charles wrapped his legs and his arms around him as possessively as the other had surely wrapped himself possessively around his existence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone :( Been so busy and stuff but here it is and I hope it worked out the way I want it to ;)

 

Charles woke up and Erik was no longer in bed with him. Erik had put a blanket over his naked body as he slept and he had woken up very late, his hips aching dully because of all the fucking they had done last night. He lay curled up on his side, just lying there and not making any effort to move. He felt like his entire world had fallen apart and all hope had gone from him. Erik had restored him...only to destroy him again. He felt this deep pain inside of himself now that everything was thrown into chaos and confusion. He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he report this to the authorities? Should he try and reason with him? What was he to do with his predicament? Erik had indirectly threatened the people he loved and knew. He had assumed Erik to be a reckless killer but the other was in fact methodical and dangerously calculating. He would not have made that threat idly if he did not have anything that would back it up. Erik had put a veil over his eyes, deceiving him all this time and he could not understand why he could not stop himself from wanting _him_. Overwhelmed by it all, he began to sob into his folded hands, feeling like a helpless pussy once more. He cried for a long time. When he grew exhausted from his crying, he weakly got up and went into Erik's shower room. He let the cascade of warm water flow over him as he stood motionless under it. He thought he was done with his crying but he started weeping against the tiled wall, willing the water to wash away his misery. He kept on crying as he bathed and when he was done, he sluggishly made his way out and then he began to put his pants on. Erik nearly ripped them off of him when he slammed him back onto the bed to force himself upon him. He picked up his shirt and he was about to put it on when he heard the door open. It was Erik, dressed in one of his fine suits, looking impeccable and chipper.

"I see you are up! Come with me to the dining room. Let's have breakfast-"

When Charles just glared at him silently, not making a move to follow his request, Erik went to him and took his wrist gently, leading him outside even though he was only half-dressed. He guided Charles to sit on a chair. Erik then put out a dish with fruit, scones and some honey in front of him.

"Well go on, eat!"Erik said conversationally, as if the events of last night did not even occur. He began to eat his own breakfast quietly, occasionally looking up to smile at Charles. Charles just sat still, staring at him balefully like he was some loathsome bug. Erik may not show it but that look on Charles's face hurt him. He had to act cool and not lose it. He had to make Charles think that he had no alternative but to succumb to him. Erik picked up his cup of tea and drank slowly, and then he put the cup down to regard Charles seriously.

"If you have questions, ask and I shall answer-"

Charles glowered at him as he crossed his arms in front of himself; his brows were drawn down in his quiet anguish. The first question he had to ask was, "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

Erik considered the question for a moment."When I first saw you when you were fifteen, I fell in love with you. You were playing the piano and I thought I never saw anyone as beautiful as you. You played the piano like an angel and after that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I began following you around. I admit, I was obsessed with you because I never felt like this over anyone before-"

"W-What?"Charles cried out with wide eyes. _Erik saw him play the piano and fell in love with him?_

He suddenly regarded Charles with a look that was full of his aching longing, his expression becoming tender."I followed you for many months when I was still in our old high school. This was before I graduated but you never noticed me. I saw how sad you were that nobody wanted to be friends with you. Sometimes at night, you would cry in your bed and I wished that I could come over and comfort you but I didn’t want to frighten you-"

Just when he thought that anything Erik would say would just annoy him, he was startled to find that he felt strangely touched and flattered that Erik would say these things about him, like he was something special. He always thought that he was a total nobody, yet at the same time, he found it disturbing that the other had been so enamored with him. He was just a gawky and awkward kid but Erik had followed him about without his knowledge, like he was worth following.

"I saw your pain and I understood that we are the same, you and I-"

The comparison got a rise out of him."We are not the same!"Charles cried out angrily. Erik kept on regarding him calmly, as if he expected the response.

"Even if you deny it Charles, you should see by now that we both want the same thing-"

"No Erik, we do not-"Charles said in a deadened voice, narrowing his eyes at him again.

Erik just snorted in a taunting way."Oh, are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am!"

"Fine, think what you want. Eventually you'll understand-"

Charles did not bother to respond. He refused to accept Erik's assumption about their similarities. He continued with his line of questioning instead.

"How come when I showed your picture to Ms Salvadore, she described you differently?"

"Simple. I dyed my hair black or dark brown back then. I hated my own hair color you see and I wore black contacts when I was a young man. You know what the funny part is? People can't even remember my real hair color or eye color from when I was a young boy; as I grew older, the amazing wonders of minor surgery also helped with my transformation-"

"Why did you do those things when you were younger? What was the point?"

"I was in my Goth-grunge phase I suppose? But it was the perfect cover. The mask in the yearbook gave me away, didn't it?"

"Yes-"

"I knew somehow that you would figure it out. I never doubted your perceptiveness but I didn't think you would figure it out so soon. A part of me had hoped that you would never have to find out but it seems there is no deceiving you-"The admiration in Erik's voice was unmistakable.

"So your real name is Max-"

Erik cut him off tersely, his face darkening."Don't say that name to me ever again!"

Charles stiffened in his seat momentarily. So, Erik was touchy about his past, is he? Should he poke and prod at it, just to provoke him? Perhaps he could do that later. Right now, he needed to know more about Erik, to understand the monster beneath the mask. They were awkwardly silent for a moment but Charles continued again, changing the question.

"It was someone else, wasn't it? The one who wore the mask back in town. You have someone helping you?"

Erik's good mood had returned and he smiled insolently at Charles, nodding."I'm glad you are finally asking the right questions. To answer your inquiry, yes, I have people helping me and the man following you in town was my right hand man, Azazel. He wore the mask-"

"There's more of you fucked up lunatics out there?"Charles asked with incredulous sarcasm.

Erik chuckled at it, keeping that same faint smile on his face."Yes there are more of us. In fact, I'm the leader of our group. We are called the Hellfire club. It all began five years ago, when I became more of an expert at killing. It started out as an obscure site only accessible to people with similar 'interests'. The members of my club became my disciples after I've helped them with their own situations. What is our purpose? You could say we are an organized group that could be hired to commit the perfect murder. There are special circumstances where we don't charge money but payment could be made a different way-"

Charles cringed at the knowledge of what Erik's real profession really is. He waited for Erik to continue with his explanation.

"It became quite lucrative. Even the government knows about us and hires us from time to time. Members of the police force have also availed of our services. So you see Charles, I'm not overly concerned about the law. I have them by the neck with proof of their associations with us. If they dared to come after us or even attempt to have us done in, I'll expose them. I keep my men loyal because they know what I can do and they owe me their lives. I had falsified my position as a therapist so I can enter your life. In fact, I had people from the government and legit medical officials do this for me-"

"Oh my God!"Charles said in a low voice, putting a hand to his mouth. It was appalling to discover the extent of the criminal workings Erik had done to cover his ass. He was extremely dangerous and calculating, manipulating the people around him to do his bidding that no one had the power to stop him. The lengths he had gone to become the perfect killing machine was just frightening to him, causing him to feel numb and cold as he remained seated.

"Why did you do these things, Erik?"Charles asked in a tight voice.

Erik quirked an eyebrow at the question."For fun, of course! I started killing when I was eighteen. My first kill was my cousin. My second kill was my uncle. They were pissing me off and they were in my fucking way-"

Charles trembled slightly in his seat, recalling the method of Erik's murders when he killed those students in the Vickers' residence."T-Then you killed those students?"

Erik brightened as if Charles had reminded him of something celebratory."Ah yes! That was my best work! I had posted that on my site and that was what got my disciples quite devoted. You were my inspiration for it-"

He did not seem to notice the growing revulsion in Charles as he recalled his murders with relish."How many disciples do you have exactly?"

Erik smiled arrogantly."I had handpicked a few that I allowed to work in close proximity with me but I have close to a hundred working under me-"

Charles's eyes widened in shock and horror that Erik had a network of murdering madmen working for him. How could he ever hope to get out of Erik's clutches if the other had such immeasurable power backed up by a league of psychopaths? He was helpless against Erik and he would never be able to get away from him, he realized that now. With Erik's knowledge about him and his threat to the safety of everyone involved with him, he cannot just leave the country and disappear. Erik would surely come for his family if he did that, to try and draw him out. Erik seemed to be aware that he knows this and was silently gloating as he leaned back.

"W-Why? Why did you have to turn out like this?"Charles moaned, feeling the tears start from his eyes because of the horrific nature of Erik's true identity.

"I told you for-"

"No! Tell me the truth! There's a real reason why you are like this!"Charles cut him off, slapping a hand on the table.

Erik's smile vanished and was replaced by a silent, lowering rage."I hate all of humanity except you, Charles. I've lived a life of hell; a life full of pain and suffering. And not one person came to help me. I see no other person on this earth worthy of my time but you. They could all go to hell and die for all I care. I killed because killing needs to be dealt upon the people who deserve it. I killed my remaining relatives because they are vile animals and I killed the kids from our school because they treated you unfairly-"

"But what did I do for you? I never even noticed you before!"Charles cried out in exasperation.

"Your music and your face gave me peace. You gave me one small thing that was beautiful in my life and I held onto it. You didn't have to do anything for me-"

Charles was stunned once more. He stared at Erik for a long time, feeling sick and coldly numb again. He didn't know what else he could say. He wasn't really that good with the piano before and he would never have thought of himself as devastatingly handsome. Either Erik was glorifying him into something more than he is or that he is simply blind to fact of his unremarkable existence.

"As I grew older, killing became quite natural to me. I started doing small contract killings here and there through the years. I think this natural skill I have of going about unnoticed helped. I tend to blend in and become nondescript when I wear my disguises. This went on until I finally organized this group to help me in my dealings. The reason I did this is so that I could find a means to infiltrate your life. I had no intention for you to know the truth about me but since we have our cards out on the table I might as well lay it all out for you. And now you know-"

"What if I bring this up with the media? What if I find someone who will listen?"

Erik's grinned widened, looking ominous and shark-like. His eyes were frightening with the intelligent madness that shone from them."You can try or you can just go along with what I want-"

"I don't want to be with you! You're horrible and I hate you!"Charles shouted at him.

Erik chuffed out laughter at that, rolling his eyes about at Charles's preposterous anger."Charles, seriously? Last night tells us a different story, doesn't it? You couldn't stop moaning for more of me as we bumped pelvises all night long! And yet you dare to say that to me?"

Charles suddenly began to blush furiously, ashamed that he had no control over his own lust and angry at Erik's taunts.

"I take back what I said to you last night! I'll never love you! Never!"Charles said vehemently and that caused Erik's expression to become immensely disappointed. His eyes trembled with some feeling, perhaps it was both anger and sadness but Charles's didn't care; he was satisfied that there was one thing Erik can't make him do. He instantly regretted his actions when Erik suddenly picked up his cell phone and spoke two words to someone from the other end. "Get her-"

Erik then stood up and grabbed Charles by the arm, leading him to his study and then Erik opened his laptop and started a video conference with someone from the other end while they stood before his desk. Charles felt the life drain from him when he saw who was on the other end. It was Ororo and beside her were Emma Frost and a man with black hair and a demonic looking countenance. Ororo sat before her own computer and she was restrained in her chair. Her usually dark skin had gone a gray color and she was sweating. Her eyes are wide and fearful as she trembled in her seat.

"Please, please don't hurt me-"Ororo moaned from the video.

Charles flung a sharp glance towards Erik, whose face was hard as slate as he glared down at Ororo from the screen. Then he turned to look at Charles with a hardened stare.

"Erik, no-"Charles said in a small voice, his face going pale and his chin trembling with suppressed emotions.

"Ever seen an amputation before, Charles?"Erik asked softly, his voice almost sad with regret but it did not reach his eyes, which were cold and remorseless as he met his gaze. The black haired man produced a bone saw that sent a chill all over Charles's body when he realized what it is. Ororo's eyes seemed to eat up her entire face as she panicked and struggled when she saw it too.

Charles's own eyes had grown as large as saucers and he grabbed at Erik's arm, pleading with him silently, his throat had tightened with his terror that he could not say anything for a moment. From the video conference, Ororo began to wail and beg for mercy, begging for them not to mutilate her and then she called for Charles's name.

"Please Charles! Please help me! Please!"Ororo screamed; her face a grimace of utter terror as the black haired man began to draw closer to her arm with the buzzing bone saw.

Charles felt so confused and horrified by this turn of events. The sound of the bone saw and Ororo's screams seemed to make him want to go insane himself. He didn’t know if he could take anymore of this madness as he threaded his fingers through his hair, his eyes urgently swinging between Erik and Ororo. He reached desperately for Erik's hand this time, holding it in his own."Erik, please don't do this-"

Erik sighed with false regret."Alright, I won't have them cut her arm but you'll still have to learn your lesson Charles. If you defy me again, I will not hurt you, but I will hurt anyone you ever cared about. Azazel, break that bitch's little finger for me, why don't you?"

"NO!"Charles wailed but it was no use. There was no stopping what Erik had ordered his henchman to do. Azazel followed the order and he brought up a mallet and hit Ororo's little finger with it while Emma kept her restrained, placing her hand on the table. Charles winced when he heard a distinct crunch of something breaking. Ororo screamed a loud incomprehensible cry, sobbing and howling at the pain, her face was contorted with it; tears and sweat streaking down her cheeks as the act was accomplished. Charles could only look on helplessly as his former therapist suffered because of his refusal to comply.

"Do you think one finger is enough, Charles? Maybe we could go for her ring finger next?"Erik asked solemnly and Charles glared at him with both his silent hate and rage, tears also trailing down from his desperate eyes. There was only one thing he could do. He reached out to embrace Erik and he kissed his throat gently. He lifted his face up and kissed Erik's lips. He pulled back and looked up at Erik, begging him with his gaze.

"Please, stop. Please don't hurt her anymore Erik. Please do this for me-"Charles whispered and Erik smiled faintly, nuzzling affectionately at his cheek.

"I'll do anything you want, anything-"Charles moaned against his throat, tears of frustration still falling from his eyes as he bore with this abominable situation, drawing every ounce of his will within himself to be gentle with this monster of a man. He hated him. He hated him so much he wished he had the strength to kill him.

"Anything?"Erik seemed to consider, a cruel smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, anything. I know what you want. You want me to say I love you. Alright, I’ll say it. I love you-"Charles murmured, running his hands softly over Erik's chest. Erik wrapped an arm possessively at his waist and spoke to his people in the video conference.

"Ok, Charles has learned his lesson. Take Ms Munroe to my private physician and have her treated and given some sedative. My apologies, doctor for this inconvenience I have caused you but I thank you for your assistance in Charles's education. I hope we don't have to repeat it again-"

Ororo could only glare at them both hatefully from across the video conference through her pain and tears. Charles felt immensely guilty that he had brought this horror into her life. He was still sobbing, unable to look at her anymore and then Erik ended the video conference with his henchmen. He turned to face Charles and now that his men were not seeing them, Erik's face scrunched up painfully over what had just occurred. His voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

"Don't you ever put me in this position, Charles. You know what I can do. I didn't want to have to resort to this but if this will allow me to keep you and earn your love by force, then so be it. I will keep doing this until one of us gives...and it’s not going to be me-"

Charles stood there, defeated and cowed. The tears won't seem to stop flowing from his eyes.

"I thought...I thought being bullied in high school was the worst. But what you've done to me was far worse than what any of them could ever do to hurt me, Erik-"He said softly and Erik's face crumpled up in pain again. What Charles had said seemed to stab through into his heart but it was no use. This was going to be their situation so he had to steel himself against it and do the most sadistic things to make Charles submit to his will. As much as he loved Charles, his pride would not allow him to apologize or even take back the things he had done. They stood regarding each other for a while and then he reached for Charles's wrist and led him back to the dining area.

"You haven't finished with your breakfast. I don't want you getting sick so you have to eat-"

This time, Charles complied and sat down lifelessly before his plate, eating in a sulking manner, while Erik returned to his side of the table to finish his own meal. Again, with a preternatural calm, Erik spoke to him conversationally, as if the horrible incident with Ororo did not happen at all.

"I made the scones myself. Do you like it?""

"Yes Erik, it's very good-"Charles said in a monotone.

"Do you have any more questions for me?"

Charles had more questions but he thought it best to save them for a time when Erik's defenses are down and the awful events that had happened had passed from them both. He thought understanding what makes Erik tick might prove useful. He was still shaken and he only forced himself to eat because that is what Erik wanted. What happened to Ororo was terrible but he realized he must not dwell on it or cry helplessly over it. He has to find a way out of this mess to save his family and friends. Playing on Erik's obsession with him was all he could do for now. He shook his head slowly.

"Erik, can I go back home after this?"

"No, you are staying here-"

"But I have students I have to-"

"Just contact all of them and reschedule. You'll stay here with me until I tell you it’s ok to leave-"

Charles sighed and finished his meal. He stood up to take his plate to the sink but Erik was next to him in a flash, taking the plate from him."I'll take care of it-"

"Don't you have to go to work, Erik?"

Erik chuckled at what Charles said, giving him a naughty stare."I'm the boss. I don't have schedules-"

"Oh-"Charles said quietly, averting his eyes. He just sat at the table until Erik finished with the dishes and then Erik went back to him, kissing the back of his neck. Charles started at the sudden kiss. He felt the heat creep up to his cheeks and he was ashamed that even after everything he knew about Erik, even after the horrible thing Erik had ordered his henchmen to do to Ororo, the lust he felt for him will not die down. He had no control over his body reacting to him. With effort, Charles shrank away from him and stood up, trying to move away.

"Jesus, haven't you had enough? You've already taken me last night-"Charles said evenly, unable to hide his damnable blushing. He was surprised when Erik suddenly grabbed his arm and guided him against a nearby wall, nuzzling his head and leering down at him. He used the side of his hand and caressed Charles's cheek.

"Charles, I can't stop this wanting in me to have you-"He said in a guttural whisper into Charles's ear and Charles couldn't help it when he shivered and blushed even deeper at Erik's nearness and his words. He felt this thrill running down the back of his neck and between his legs, the throb of arousal making his cock stiffen in his pants. Erik could see what his nearness and his touch was doing to Charles, even though the other hated him. Every time they are together, touching, their bodies run with an electric heat at the slightest contact, making them lose control and that desire just takes possession of them both. Erik nuzzled his cheek gently and spoke in that same guttural voice.

"You know what I like most about you Charles, hmmm?"

Charles turned his head away, not saying anything. Erik suddenly ran a hand upon Charles's left thigh and then he lifted it slightly; he pressed his hard on against Charles's straining sex and Charles uttered a slight gasp, his gaze returning to Erik's face. Erik's eyes are dark with his lust for him and he moaned shakily when Erik began to grind his hips against him and caress his raised thigh.

"You're so sensitive when I touch you. You can say you hate me; you can stare at me like I'm the absolute worst human being you have ever laid eyes on but you can't deny what your own body wants-"

"N-No-"Charles said in a small voice but what Erik said was the truth. His body responds to Erik alone and aches for him. There has always been this deep, wrenching pain in him for the longest time and he had kept it at bay with his depression but now that Erik, the man he'd made love to in the darkness was before him, he couldn't stop this perverted desire he had for him. His own stupid body kept reacting and responding to Erik.

"Yes! I bet if I just kiss you the right way, I can make you so aroused you'd come in your pants-"Erik said huskily, a lewd self-satisfied smile still on his face. Charles glowered at him and pushed away at him but Erik had already felt his erection. Erik drew closer and began to kiss him passionately. Charles moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes tightly, his palms against Erik's chest had quit with any attempt to shove the other away. He actually grabbed at the fabric of Erik's coat to draw him closer. Erik began to suckle and nibble on his lower lip, causing these tiny, electric shocks of pleasurable sensations to stir up inside of him. When he realized he was giving in again, he tried to turn his head away but Erik had latched on to him and kept on kissing him in this manner. His cock was throbbing and aching in his pants painfully when Erik began to grind up against him and fondled him indecently. He hated himself for feeling this way but what Erik had said was beginning to happen. He was drowning in the arousal that Erik was causing in him and he couldn't stop it any more. He felt Erik pull away for a moment to lick gently at his lips and nuzzle him possessively and then he dove in to give him more hungry kisses. This went on until,

"Ahhh!"Charles groaned out when he felt himself come. Erik released him and he collapsed to his knees, trembling and gasping, his face still burning with his lust. He lifted a shaking hand to his lips and wiped at them as if he was repulsed but he was really ashamed and guilty that he couldn't control himself. Erik knelt before him and kissed his forehead.

"More, Charles?"Erik huskily asked, caressing the back of his neck and Charles flung his hand away, glowering up at him. Erik just chuckled and then he grabbed Charles and led him down the hallway towards the bed room, where a large wall mirror was located. He undid Charles's pants and forced him down on his knees before it and then he began to position himself to take him from behind.

"No, you fucking prick! You pervert!"Charles cried out shrilly, trying to fight him off but it was no use. Erik grabbed the hairs at the back of his head and forced him to look at their reflections as he straddled him and poised himself at Charles's backside. Charles squirmed and fought back but Erik gave him a warning look.

"So you haven't learned your lesson yet, Charles?"Erik asked quietly and that stopped Charles for a moment. His face slowly crumpled up with his anguish, dreading what awful things Erik will do to hurt the people he cared about. He had to give himself over to this blackmailing brute and the price he had to pay was to do what Erik wanted. Charles let out a trembling breath, closing his eyes momentarily and then he went down on his knees properly before the mirror, lifting his backside close to Erik, bracing himself by placing his hands on the carpeted floor. He parted his legs wide to receive him and then from the mirror, their eyes met. Charles could see that Erik was satisfied by his submission. Erik undid his own suit coat and shrugged off his shirt. He then unbuckled his belt and from his pants pocket, he took out a condom, beginning to put it on. Charles couldn't believe that the other still wanted to fuck him. He was just insatiable! He reached out and grasped Charles's chin, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror.

"Tell me you want it Charles! Go on, say it!"

"I want it, Erik!"Charles said in a soft voice, his eyes trembling with feeling as he stared at both their reflections. Erik smiled lewdly at that look on his face and then he began to enter him. Charles winced and bore with it, the muscles in his torso working and his backside muscles tightening, causing Erik to groan in pleasure, his face contorting in the bliss of Charles's heat and tightness. Charles whimpered quietly, nearly toppling forward when Erik began with his frantic pummeling and Charles was defenseless against his own body as it responded to Erik once more. He was arching back wantonly as he met Erik's fuck into him, his head was lolling about helplessly in pleasure. He started in shock when Erik reached for his cock and began to give him a hand job.

 _Am I even normal for acting this way? Why do I want him so much? What's wrong with me?_ Charles thought desperately and he moaned out loud as Erik went on taking him. He saw his own expression had decayed into a look of blank lust. He bit and licked at his lower lip, howling out in his pleasure as they rutted in that hallway. He was ashamed over what was happening but he wanted Erik so badly. Erik's pounding hips quickened and Charles toppled against the mirror, bracing his hands over it and the mirror became cloudy with condensation as the heat from their bodies rose up. The fucking became frenetic and wild, losing all control and then Charles moaned out a trembling cry of ecstasy when he orgasmed, his come spilling onto the carpet. Erik followed suit and he heard the other utter a strangled cry of relief when he came after. They collapsed onto the floor, with Erik still at his back, both of them gasping raggedly as if they had run. Charles lay there, the pleasure spasms still running through him and then Erik pulled out of him and lay next to him, sighing in contentment. When they had recovered, Erik suddenly opened his eyes and then he got up, carrying Charles in his arms and then he brought him into the bedroom. He laid him out on the bed, straddling him. Erik swooped down with his hungry kisses and made love to him once more.

They showered together afterwards, with Erik carefully running a wash cloth over his skin and shampooing his hair. Erik did not want him to wear the clothes he had worn from yesterday and gave him one of his own button-down shirts to wear. Erik had to roll up the sleeves because the shirt seemed to engulf his lover. Charles sat quietly in bed while Erik dried and combed his hair attentively. He was sitting in a way so his back was to Erik and when Erik was done, he gently hugged Charles to himself. They were both quiet as they sat like that. Charles still had to play the role of the submissive lover and he lifted his own hands up slowly and caressed Erik's arms. Erik sighed contentedly and pressed his face into Charles's hair.

"Please don't ever leave me, Charles-"

Charles wanted to burst out sobbing because he was such a pathetic coward against this murdering bastard. And yet he had to do the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to pretend to love Erik even though he found him repulsive and terrible. His body was responding to him anyway even though his mind shrank away from him in disgust. He thought that somehow, Erik's love for him will be his downfall. He could manipulate him and perhaps, find a way to kill him. With effort, he turned around and kissed Erik's lips gently, his expression calm and loving.

"I'll never leave you-"He said softly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

He sat up with a start, hurriedly pulling the sheet over his naked body when Emma Frost threw the curtains away, paper bags still clutched in her hands. She had entered the room, suddenly calling out his name, which woke him up and it appears Erik had let him sleep in late again. They did not have sex last night but Erik had wanted to make out and hold him naked against his body as they slept. He had done nothing yesterday but spend time in Erik's company. They watched a lot movies, ate and then they played some chess.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead! You have a big day ahead of you!"Emma said brightly in a singsong voice and then she put the bags down close by the bed. She found it amusing that Charles was acting like a flustered and demure bride as he covered his chest with the sheet, looking at her mistrustfully because he knew she was one of Erik's 'disciples'. Emma tilted her head to the side and regarded him.

"No wonder he's so taken with you! That pert behind of yours probably keeps him going all night long-"She said sweetly and Charles flushed a deep red because she had seen his bare behind as he lay on his stomach, sleeping.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I bought you new clothes. Erik wouldn't want you going about in his shirts or your old clothes now, wouldn't he? He was very sure about your measurements so I'm certain these will fit you-"

"Where is Erik?"

"Well, he had his short honeymoon with you last night, leaving some work unattended so he's busy right now, making up for lost time. He'll be joining you for a late breakfast soon or should I say brunch?"Emma said smoothly as she picked up Charles's old clothes and one of Erik's shirts that he had worn yesterday, hanging these items over her arm. She picked up the bags using one hand and placed them on the bed.

"Now, Dearie! Why don't you scurry along to the bathroom and prettify yourself for Erik? I'm going to act like the housemaid and make sure things are in order in this room so you can go ahead and take your time-"

Charles stared at her for a moment then he bunched up the sheet around himself and took the paper bags with him to the bathroom, moving about awkwardly. Emma just shrugged and set to cleaning up Erik's bedroom, gazing after Charles as he retreated from the bedroom. She could not understand what got Erik so obsessed over Charles Xavier. She didn't take Erik to be a sentimental fool over an old high school crush. Sure, Charles has a pretty face and a cute tush but there was nothing remotely special about him. He was a depressed recluse when this entire operation had started and Erik had pretended to be a therapist to lift him out of his melancholia but now, Charles found out the truth and she thought that would dash all of Erik's plans about him, perhaps drive him into a state of depression again. And yet looking at him now, he seemed to have a clear grasp of his situation, not falling apart over it although he appears confused. The threat to the lives of his family and friends must be keeping him this way. At least she did not have to keep up the charade of being Ororo's assistant. She got out the vacuum and began to clean Erik's carpet after replacing the sheets on the bed.

Charles showered and shaved after brushing his teeth and then he took out the clothes from the paper bags to inspect them. Erik did know his measurements. He brought them down for a moment and sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. What had he been reduced to? He was Erik's sex slave now and he could do nothing to get out of this fix. _Nothing yet, that is._ A deep-seated rage had been building in him but he had kept it in check, steeling himself in this situation because the thought of avenging everyone else by killing Erik was his only anchor in this insanity. He had to somehow manipulate Erik into getting rid of all of his men and once he had done that, he could end the fucking bastard's life. He had to gain his trust first, lead him by his dick if he had to. He was so angry over what Erik had done to him and to the people he knew that these terrible thoughts of murder were all he could think of. He put the clothes on and then he stepped outside. The room was now spotless but Emma was nowhere to be seen. She came back moments later, smiling at him.

"My you look adorable in these clothes! He picked them specifically for you! Did you put on the perfume I included in the bag?"

Charles nodded minutely and sat on the edge of the bed. He wore a fitted dark blue pullover cardigan over a button-down shirt and gray slacks. When he saw the price tags, he had noticed they were very expensive brands, grimly realizing these were similar to the clothes he wore when he was young. He reached for his phone to check for messages. He had sent messages to everyone who would be looking for him yesterday and had rescheduled his students for next week's piano lessons, informing them that he was sick. Sean and Alex had long graduated from their piano sessions with him but he sent them messages anyway. He craved for a cigarette or perhaps a bottle of vodka but Erik did not have any alcoholic beverage in his house nor did he have any cigarettes. Emma was communicating with someone on her cell phone, quietly standing by the door and then she put the phone away. She wore a black business attire and her hair was done up in a bun. She smiled at him faintly.

"Erik's waiting at the rooftop patio. You'll be eating with him there. Come, follow me-"Emma opened the door and Charles followed her down the hallway to the elevators. When they reached the top, he was led to a dining area which had a canopy over it, overlooking the city. He could hear the faint traffic from down below. Erik had his back to him and was talking to someone on his cell phone. He put the phone away when he sensed their approach and then he turned to look at Charles. He wore dark glasses and a silvery dark gray suit with a burgundy tie. He smiled languidly at seeing Charles and he gestured towards the table.

"You must be hungry. I know it's running pretty late and I'm sorry for that. There was some business I had to attend to-"

"More people to kill, I suppose? More torture and mutilations?"Charles said sarcastically, quirking an annoyed eyebrow at him. Erik just chuckled and sat next to him at the glass and metal table. He snapped his fingers and two men came from behind a niche where their meal was being prepared and they brought the food over in silver trays. Emma meanwhile was some distance away and spoke to someone using a Bluetooth headset, speaking in a low voice so as not to interfere with Erik and Charles. The breakfast was sumptuous; slices of lox with dill and some expensive cheese, citrus salad and fruit. Erik was all about eating healthy and pricy things.

"Do we have any vodka?"Charles drawled out as he cut into his lox. Erik shook his head, that lazy smile still on his face.

"Don't be silly Charles! You will not be having anything alcoholic, ever. Not if I could help it-"

"Ha!"Charles cried out insolently and began to chew his food noisily, his expression stormy. He began to cram more fish and bread into his mouth, trying to show Erik his atrocious eating manners to turn him off but Erik just calmly ate and smiled at him.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?"Erik asked him and Charles just rolled his eyes at him and guzzled down his orange juice. He then let out a loud belch and proceeded to stuff cheese into his mouth by the handful. Erik chuckled when Charles began to choke and started coughing. He spat some of his food onto his plate and Erik was not in the least disgusted with him when he did that. An attendant came over to clear Charles's plate away.

"Get the fuck away! I'm not done eating yet!"Charles cried out at him, smacking the man's hand away, his face wrathfully insolent. The man bowed down apologetically and retreated towards the partition again.

"Charles-"Erik said in a soft voice.

"What?"Charles said sourly, turning his baleful gaze at him.

"Please behave yourself-"

Charles stopped to look at him intently. Erik may have spoken softly but there was no mistaking the undercurrent of threat coming from him. Erik will never hurt him but God knows what he will do to make him do his bidding. Charles wiped at his face sullenly and then he sat up straight and began to eat in a more dignified manner. Erik nodded in approval and began to look at the messages on his Ipad. He wore a Bluetooth headset like Emma and he worked quietly as he ate with Charles. When they were done, Erik stood up and led Charles by the wrist towards a nearby sink so he could wash his hands and rinse his mouth. Emma followed closely and put her phone into her pocket.

"Nine mil underway. Cuba is on the go, 747-"Emma said briskly and Erik nodded.

"Make sure it's cleared first before Azazel goes in-"

"Understood, Erik-"

Erik guided Charles towards the left elevator while Emma took the other one. Erik kept on holding onto his wrist and then he led him back into his apartment. He put aside his headset and his sunglasses and then Charles turned around and saw a brand new grand piano had been brought in, placed right in the middle of the room. Charles's eyes widened at the sight of it and he faced Erik, who smiled at him gently.

"It's yours. I bought it just for you. Do you like it?"

Charles thought about what to say before answering. He wondered if he should hurt Erik's feelings by telling him he didn't like it and that he would never touch it but he has a plan to get Erik to confide in him and make him feel that he liked him even though he found him repellant. He almost lost it while they ate breakfast because he was feeling cross over not having anything hard to drink. He needed a drink, anything to drown out the pain he was feeling inside, anything to take him away from his horrible situation. But perhaps if he played the piano...it would calm him down. Charles reached out and caressed the lid of the glossy white piano then he propped it up with the lid prop. He then lifted the fall and saw the shining white and black keys and his expression softened with genuine appreciation.

"It's beautiful-"

Erik drew close and kissed his forehead gently. Charles looked up at him and he still couldn't believe that a man as awful as Erik could do something this...this wonderful for him. Heat crept upon his cheeks and his eyes felt moist with some overwhelming feeling. Erik was such a strange man; he could draw so much mixed feelings in him. He didn't know if he should punch him or kiss him for this gift. At the back of his mind, the atrocious things Erik did prevented him from completely softening towards him. _No, don't think about his tenderness. He's a psychopath and he has no real capacity for love. Focus on that!_ A plan was forming in his mind on how he would deal with Erik.

"Will you play something for me, please?"

Charles nodded slowly and then he sat down on the piano stool and tested the keys with his right hand. It was tuned perfectly.

'What would you like me to play?"Charles asked softly and his expression was pleasant this time as he looked up at Erik.

Erik's brown furrowed hopefully, a tentative smile on his lips. He wanted Charles to warm up to him. He wanted them to laugh and talk naturally like they did before and not have Charles looking at him like he wanted to kill him. He knew Charles despised him so much that killing must be the only thing on his mind right now. So this gift of the piano seemed to soften him and Erik pounced on that opportunity to make Charles see he was not such a monster.

"When you were fifteen, in the middle of October, you were playing a piece. It was sad and beautiful...like it was calling out to me. I didn't know what it was called, but it went like this-"Erik began to hum a few bars of the song and Charles instantly knew what Erik meant.

"It's The Heart Asks Pleasure First-"

Erik sighed at how fitting the music was for the both of them."Do you still remember how to play it?"

"Yes of course-"Charles said, a small smile forming on his lips and Erik was shaken by how beautiful Charles looked, just smiling at him, the sunlight streaming into the room, giving him a sort of ethereal glow. Charles may not hear it but Erik's heartbeat quickened just by looking at him. Charles drew the stool closer to the piano and placed his fingers softly over the keys. He began to play the piece and Erik's breath was caught in his throat as he listened.

[[Click here for piano piece] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmvZ3_B4KGM)\- Link not mine.

Erik suddenly felt a tear sliding down his cheek as he watched Charles, who played the piece with such aching passion; his fingers were flying over the keys expertly, his eyes lowered down as he looked at the keys. When he was finished, he lifted his head and saw that Erik was actually crying, his face crumpled up with emotion. Somehow, they needed to hear the sound of the piano because it had calmed them both down. Erik sat on the stool with him, edging closer and asked quietly if he could play it one more time. Charles complied and Erik had a faraway look on his face as he stared down at him. Charles momentarily looked up, seeing Erik watching him this way and when he was done, Erik wiped roughly at his cheeks like a little boy, ashamed of his sudden tears. Charles tenderly reached for his cheek and drew him close to kiss him. He didn't know why he did that. It wasn't even necessary in his seduction of Erik. Erik moaned into the kiss but he did not reach out to grab Charles or to hug him to himself. He just sat there, letting Charles kiss him in a gentle and passionate way. It was probably the best kiss Charles had ever given him and he savored it, closing his eyes as they went on. When they pulled away from each other, Charles began to play another piece. He was playing 'Cherry Blossoms Sinking' again. Erik's phone started to ring and he was about to answer it but Charles put a hand over his hand, stopping him.

"Please, don't answer it, Erik-"Charles asked softly, his eyes begging for Erik's compliance.

Erik stared down at him with that penetrating gaze of his, wondering if he should follow the request and for one heart-stopping moment, Charles thought Erik would disregard him but Erik shut the phone down instead and placed it back in his suit pocket. Charles smiled at him endearingly; his blue eyes bright and Erik felt his heart melting at the sight of him like this. Charles picked up where he had stopped playing and finished the piece. When he was done, Erik was smiling at him lovingly.

"What is it?"

"That first piece you played. You used to play it more slowly-"

"Well, I wasn't very good then. The way I played it now is the correct tempo-"

"Still, you played it beautifully-"

"I could probably play Twinkle, twinkle little star and you'll still sing praises over my playing!"Charles managed to joke back and Erik's heart was clipping in his chest happily because the mood between them was lighter and Charles was being amiable towards him. He didn't care if Charles was just pretending as long as he could see him smile, that was all that mattered. Erik chuckled softly and then they both began to laugh over it.

"What would you like to do today, Charles?"

Charles's eyes grew round at the question, a slow smile forming on his lips."Am I hearing you right? You're asking me what I want?"

"Yes-"

"Of course you'll give me anything but my freedom, correct?"Charles asked with a quirk of his eyebrow and Erik's shoulders suddenly withered.

"Charles, let's not talk about any of that. Don't kill the mood-"

Charles smiled at him impishly and Erik did not like the meaning behind that smile."Alright then. We'll do something I want today and you'll have to do everything else I want except that-"

"What do you have in mind?"Erik said with narrowed eyes, looking at him cautiously.

Charles's lips broke into a wide grin."I want you all to myself. I don't want you talking to your lackeys on the phone, that's the first thing-"

"But-"Erik tried to interject gently but Charles cut him off.

"Second thing, to make up for your reprehensible actions, I will have you doing things that you have probably never done before-"

Erik visibly swallowed, wondering what humiliation Charles was planning for him. He was doing this as a form of revenge; he thought he might as well take what Charles would deal upon him because there was a small chance that it would help pave the way to win his heart. He knew it was hopeless but he had to try it somehow. Charles lifted one hand and began to caress his chest seductively.

"I'll make it worth your time, Erik. In exchange for what you will do for me, I'll do anything you want me to do in bed...after-"He purred.

That got Erik's attention, heat creeping at the back of his neck as lewd thoughts of what Charles will do for him played out inside of his head. He apologized for a moment because he had to talk to Emma and inform her of what will happen today.

"Emma, I want you and Azazel to handle the operation. I have things I need to do with Charles-"

"Erik, aren't you finished playing house with your pretty little Basketcase? We have a deal we need to-"

"Just do it! I don't care and don't any of you try and disturb me!"Erik thundered back angrily and shut his phone down, quietly fuming at Emma's audacity for answering back and calling Charles a Basketcase. He'll have to teach her to keep her mouth shut and keep her opinions to herself later. Charles was smiling at him sweetly and then he leaned his head against Erik's shoulder, nuzzling against him. Erik looked down at him dreamily, his mind already swirling with indecent fantasies of Charles willingly giving himself over to him.

 

"So we are visiting a student of yours in the Darkholme Estate?"

"Two of them actually. I've already made them sad when I was unable to come and visit them yesterday-"

Charles had asked Erik to drive them over to a private estate where his piano students resided. It was close to Charles's residence and when they arrived, they were admitted into a large mansion with a spacious and well-tended lawn. Erik knew about it because he read it in Charles's file but he thought there was only one student. He did not know that there were two children. Charles assumed that he knew these were his favorite students since he had made it his business to know everything about him. They both waited in the receiving hall and then a girl of eight came bounding down the stairs, running towards them. She was a spunky-looking red haired girl and she screamed happily at seeing Charles.

"Charles! Charles! I thought you'd never come!"She slammed up against Charles and hugged his waist tightly.

"Easy now! I've only missed our lesson for one day. I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, this is Anna Marie-"

"That's not my name! My name is Rogue!"The little girl pouted and Charles reached out and smoothed the back of her head.

"My apologies, then. Erik this is Rogue-"

Erik, who usually never dealt with children and had found them to be whiny, annoying brats, did not know how to react as the girl reached for his hand and squeezed it between her own little fingers. Erik remained silent, watching the girl with troubled eyes.

"He looks like a Prince charming! Can I marry him?"Rogue asked innocently, smiling hugely at them both and showing them her missing two front teeth.

"I'm afraid not, Rogue. He's too old for you-"Charles said kindly and Rogue released Erik, shrugging.

"Mom said you were sick, Charles. Are you ok now?"

"Yes I am, Rogue. thank you for asking. By the way, is Raven up today?"

"Yeah, she's coming down soon. They are just getting her ready-"Rogue said nonchalantly and then she was pulling at Charles's hand.

"Come on! Let's go into Mom's library. I wanna hear you play-"

"Let's not be hasty now! We have to wait for Raven-"

"Ok-"Rogue said sulkily releasing him and twiddled about with her skirt as she waited with them. Moments later, Erik heard a strange, whirring noise and when they peered up at the stairs, a girl of perhaps eleven or ten was descending the stairs using a stairlift. She has blond hair, the opposite of her sister and almond-shaped blue eyes. She sat in a dignified manner as the stairlift brought her down, even though she had no use of her legs. A housemaid was already preparing the girl's electronic wheelchair downstairs while the girl's mother went down the stairs with her, walking slowly. The maid then assisted the girl into her chair while the mother greeted them.

"Mr Xavier! I thought you were still sick. Are you sure you are well enough to come today?" Mrs Darkholme said as she shook hands with Charles and eyed the visitor he had brought with him.

"Yes, quite. It was just a minor headache. I thought it was the flu but I am all better now. I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Mr Erik Lehnsherr. He's here to accompany me-"

"A pleasure-"Erik said briskly, nodding and smiling, mimicking how a normal person would have behaved and Charles looked intently at him as he did this.

"Good to meet you too, Mr Lehnsherr. So Charles, have you come to teach my girls again or is this just a visit?"

"Of course I'm here for their lessons. I wouldn't want to miss teaching my star pupils-"

Rogue giggled at that, feeling self-important as she lifted her chin high and then Raven, using the electric controls of her wheelchair came over to them.

"Charles! You made it! Mom said you might not come today-"

Charles reached out and touched her hand gently."I'm sorry. I wasn't well yesterday but I'm here for you now-"

Raven beamed up at him happily and then Erik watched them as both girls led Charles to the piano and he taught them a new piece. Rogue was clunky with her piano playing and her attention wandered but Raven was playing her piece in a halting and yet determined manner, until she played the piece flawlessly. Both girls begged for Charles to play something for them afterwards and Charles played a lively modern tune. The girls both giggled and stared at Charles in wonder. Charles sat down with them watching some animated movie when they were done. Seeing Charles like this with the girls made Erik feel some warm affection for him. He was so full of light and the way he interacted with those girls told him that whatever dark place he was in, he had put that aside for their sake. Erik wondered if whatever he had done to help Charles before had any influence on his behavior now. The only way he would know is if he asked him. Rogue suddenly stood up from the couch and tugged at Erik's sleeve.

"Come sit with us! Why are you sitting there by yourself? Come on!"Rogue dragged him towards the couch and they all watched the movie. Charles gave him a faintly amused smile when Rogue began hanging around Erik's back as if wrestling with him. Erik bore with it and tried not to look annoyed as he watched the animated film with them and when they finished the movie, Mrs Darkholme asked them to stay for some afternoon tea. Erik again remained silent and talked frugally as he let Charles talk with Mrs Darkholme and the girls. He grew fond of Charles's genuine warmth as he spoke with the girls and then they said their farewells. Rogue drew Charles close and whispered in his ear.

"Mr Erik must be a silent type, huh? He don't speak much-"

"Well, sweetie, that's because he's a really grumpy guy and I'm teaching him to quit with the frownies-"Charles whispered back and Rogue giggled at that.

"I'll help you, Charles!"Rogue announced gaily and then she went to Erik and took his hand in hers, startling him. She then pulled out a blue sharpie pen from one of her pockets and she drew a smiley face upon Erik's palm. Erik was not able to stop her in time and he just gave up and let her do what she wanted.

"To remind you to smile!"Rogue crowed out and then she giggled and stood close to Raven's chair. Raven was also giggling and then she brought out a couple of candies wrapped in silvery-pink tin foil and handed it to Erik, to join in the spirit of things.

"These will make you smile too, Mister! They're my favorite!"

"Thank you-"Erik said in a subdued voice and then they waved goodbye to them as Erik drove off. Erik stopped to look at his hand, the one with the smiley face drawn on it and then without looking at Charles, he spoke hesitantly.

"Was this some sort of guilt trip? Is that why you had me tag along? Because I'm telling you now, it's not going to work-"

Charles sighed, turning to eye him intently."No Erik. The point of why I took you to see those girls with me is because I wanted you to see that whatever you did for me, even though you aren't a real therapist actually worked. You've made me stronger. After all I had been through, after that long-standing depression I had suffered and this fucked up thing I've found out about you...in some ironic twist, you actually helped me and I'm able to endure all of it-"

"What are you saying then, Charles?"

"That you did some good-"Charles said quietly, his eyes riveted only to Erik as the other drove on. So what he had thought about Charles earlier was confirmed. Erik did not know what to say to that so he had kept silent and they had remained that way for some time until Charles directed him to go to an ice stadium next. Erik snorted when they were at the parking lot.

"Charles, you can't make me go in there and do some figure skating shit with you! That's just so...so-"

"-Gay? Just get in there with me, ok? Didn't I advise you not to utter any complaint?" Charles finished the last word for him, smiling in a taunting way.

Erik let out an exasperated breath, rolling his eyes but then he got out of the car and followed Charles in. He was taken by surprise when he saw Hank, Sean and Alex waiting for them. It appears they have set up a hockey game with another team and they are joining another group of people to play hockey with. So these were the people that Charles had been texting earlier in the car. Alex went to Charles and grabbed his hand in greeting.

"Cool! You're here! Glad you could make it!" Alex then lifted a chin up and nodded towards Erik."Nice, you brought us another player!"

Charles made the introductions and then everyone else patted Erik's back in a brotherly fashion, letting them borrow some equipment and ice hockey uniforms before the challenge began with the other team. Hank nodded towards Erik in acknowledgement since he knew who he was already.

"You played ice hockey before, bro?"Sean asked as he looked up at Erik, who towered over him and Charles. Both he and Charles had shorter statures than the rest.

Erik gave Sean a small, secretive grin."I'm familiar with it-"

"Good, then I'm setting up a play for us. I'm sure you'll catch on-"Hank said and gestured for the others to huddle close, informing them he had a strategy because he knew how the other team played.

Erik suddenly grasped Charles's shoulder and spoke to him in a low voice. "Do you want to know one other thing about me Charles, that no one knows about?"

"What?"

"I used to live in Alaska, where there were a lot of frozen lakes-"Erik said with his usual arrogance and Charles gave him a bright smile.

The final score was 5 to 2, with Hank's team winning the game thanks to Erik's surprising ice hockey prowess and his intimidating mode of playing. He had smashed the other team in, that they had no chance of recovering. They did not know that he played that way because he did not want any of them hurting Charles.  Everyone else congratulated Erik on his aggressive game play and they also congratulated Hank on his strategic direction. Hank took the compliments in an awkward way but he beamed at everyone proudly.

"Man, you creamed us!" One of their opponents commented wryly but he shook Erik's hand good-naturedly. Erik was uncomfortable with the attention and the praises. He forced a smile and pretended to be encouraged but he only did these things for Charles. He did not care for any of them and Charles could clearly see this even though everyone did not notice it. Charles and Erik did not join Hank and the others for a victory drink, informing them that they had other plans. They had both showered and changed and once they were in the car, Charles asked Erik that he wanted to visit Ororo next. That stopped Erik while he was putting the key in the ignition. He shook his head wanly.

"Charles, she's angry over what happened. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes-"Charles said softly, holding his gaze, his expression determined."And you're coming with me-"

Erik's eyes widened momentarily but then his expression grew lax, as if it did not really disturb him in the slightest.

"Alright, but it's your funeral-"

Dusk had already fallen when they had arrived in the city where Ororo had moved. Charles dreaded seeing Ororo but he had his reasons for wanting to see her. He felt extremely guilty over what she had endured under Erik's hands and had wanted to find a way to tell her that he will avenge her somehow. Erik had informed him that he had hitmen who watched her movements and watched over her relatives as well to keep her from going to the authorities. Charles felt like spitting in Erik's face when he said it in a matter-of-fact way but he controlled himself. When they were at Ororo's house and he stood at her front door, Charles was actually hesitant. He and Erik stood outside for a while before he lifted his hand to buzz the door. Erik suddenly stopped him, holding his hand in his and staring down at him steadily.

"What's the real point in doing all of this?"

Charles held his gaze, the unease in his heart growing at the thought of seeing Ororo. He pressed his lips together tightly before speaking.

"I want you to see these people, Erik. The one's whose lives you are threatening. I want you to see how human they are...how fragile. I'm hoping you will understand that you can't just write them all off because I'm the only one that matters to you. I want you to see they matter to me too-"

"Charles I keep telling you, in my world you are the only one worth my time-"

"So is it just going to be the two of us? I can't live in the kind of world you're trying to build around us. I can't live like that-"

"What do you want me to do? Apologize to her? It's too late for apologies-"

Charles just sighed tiredly, jabbing the doorbell in anger. A long moment passed before the door was slowly opened by Ororo herself. She let out a gasp when she saw Charles and then her eyes widened in fear when she saw Erik. She opened the door just a crack and stared out at them, her lower jaw trembling in her agitation.

"What are you doing here?"She asked coldly, a slight quivering coming from her voice.

"Ororo, can we talk please?"Charles said gravely, his eyes moist and beseeching her. Ororo glared at him but then her eyes settled on Erik, who stood a few feet back. His expression was blank and he did not move or say anything but his presence alone was enough to frighten and intimidate her. She favored her hand with the broken finger, which was wrapped in bandages.She opened the door reluctantly and both Charles and Erik entered the house. They all sat in the living room, an awkward silence falling over them but Charles took it in himself to begin.

"I know nothing I say will make things right. I just want you to know I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess I'm in. I have Erik here with me for a reason-"

Ororo remained silent and her gaze shifted from Charles to Erik, her expression guarded. She took her time before she said anything."What reason is that, Charles?"

Erik leaned forward, curious to know what Charles was up to.

"Erik is here to apologize and we are here to tell you that we are going to get out of your life-"

Erik stood up in indignant anger."What the hell is this, Charles?"

Charles remained seated and glared up at him."If you want to keep me, you'll do what I want. I want you to pull your men out of Ororo's life and I want you to leave her alone-"

"I'm sorry Charles, I can't do that. She's going to talk!"

Charles bowed his head low, running his hands through his hair in frustration and then he lifted his head up, holding Erik's gaze."She won't. She's going to keep quiet. Aren't you, Ororo?"

Ororo did not say anything to him. Her eyes were on Erik, who stared back at her ominously. Both she and Erik knew that she would not be able to promise to keep her silence. Charles also realized this and he tried to reach for her hand to beg her to comply. When he tried to touch her, she slapped his hands away. She suddenly stood up, her entire frame shaking with both fear and rage.

"Get the hell out of my house!"She shouted at him and then she reached for Charles's collar with her unhurt hand as she glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks."What are you trying to do to me? Do you think it's easy to break free from him? I've tried Charles! I've tried! He's a fucking scheming psycho! We both have no way out!"

Charles began to feel ashamed at his childish foolishness, thinking things would get better but he just made things worse by upsetting Ororo. He couldn't look at her again because it hurt to do so. Ororo had wanted to slap him but she controlled herself, fearful of Erik's wrath if she tried to hurt Charles. She pulled back and turned away from both of them.

"Just get out! Leave! I don't know what got into your head, Charles but it was stupid of you to have come here! GET OUT!"She screeched at him.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm so sorry-"Charles whispered and he began to head out the door on stilted feet. He felt a cold hollowness settle over him as the hopelessness of his situation was reinforced even further by the look of defeat in Ororo's eyes. He couldn't bear the stabbing accusation in them. It hurt too much, knowing they are both irrevocably trapped. Erik followed him closely as they both left. Charles got into the car listlessly, silent and unmoving for the rest of the drive back home. He was in a rage himself but he was keeping it all pent up. Erik did not force him into a conversation and he did not even say anything. The day had begun so well and now it ended up with Charles loathing him. He drove quietly, occasionally looking at Charles with a sideways glance. He knew it was a bad idea to go to Ororo's because it would raise Charles's wrath at seeing her state, but he gave in to Charles's whims anyway. When they arrived back at Erik's house, Charles was almost rushing to get out of the car to get away from him, running upstairs to lock himself in the bathroom but Erik went after him before he could even lock the bathroom door. Erik grabbed his wrists and forced him into his embrace. Charles pushed at him violently and screamed at him, unable to keep his anger at bay any longer.

"It was all your fault! All your fault, you bastard! Why did you have to do all of this? I never asked for this! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

He kept hitting at Erik's chest and then Erik pushed him onto the bed. Erik restrained him and kept holding him down until he grew tired of struggling and he began to calm down. They were both gasping and then Erik rolled onto his side, holding onto him and embracing him. He had remained silent all this time, not saying anything because he knew nothing he would say would make things right, nor would Charles accept him as he is. He caressed the back of Charles's neck, smoothing down his hair. Charles's eyes were still blazing with his anger but he got himself under control. He knew it was pointless to fight Erik right this moment. He suddenly propped himself up on his arm and he began to kiss Erik instead, his kisses rough and sloppy. Erik responded to the kisses and held onto Charles as the other violently attacked him with more kisses. Charles pushed away at his clothes, nearly tearing them off while Erik also reached for his clothes to take them off of him. They made out with such torrid desperation it had caused Charles to feel light headed. They rolled about restlessly on the bed, attacking each other with more rough touches and insistent kisses. Charles's hand suddenly encountered something cold and metallic from between the pillows as he straddled Erik. He pounced on that sharp object and pulled it out from it's sheath. It was a hunting knife. Emma had thoughtlessly placed it under the pillow when she arranged Erik's bed earlier, because she had done it countless of times for Erik before; it became perfunctory. It had been Erik's orders for her to do this in case he needed to defend himself. Charles's expression was grimly determined as he placed the knife's tip at Erik's chest, right where his heart is. Erik lay still and looked up at Charles intently, waiting to see what he would do and not making a move to defend himself to dash the knife away. Both of them are gasping lightly, riveted to each other.

Charles's cheeks were still flushed with his arousal as he gazed down hard at Erik, his brow furrowed. He pressed the knife even further, enough to almost make him bleed, contemplating if he should go ahead and stab Erik to death. There was this tension that hung over them, whether it was sexual or the threat of murderous violence, he did not know but Erik was strangely calm as he looked up at him. Erik even smiled at him softly. It annoyed the hell out of him that Erik was not the least bit frightened of being held at knife-point. He seemed to welcome it even. No, it’s too soon to try and kill him now. He had to bide his time. It would be an immense relief to him if he killed the fucker now but if he killed Erik, would that end the threat to his life? Of course it would not because Erik's loyal disciples would come after him and anyone he knew. So, he had to get his own emotions under control and make Erik feel as if he was truly falling for him, that he wanted him and when the right time comes, he could take his life with satisfaction, because Erik would be heartbroken by his betrayal and he would not have expected it. Charles smiled down at him slowly and then he passed the side of the knife over Erik's chest, stroking the tip down to his muscled torso. He licked his lips seductively and then he reached for Erik's hand and placed the knife in it.

"I hate you, but it doesn't mean I don't want you-"Charles said huskily and then he picked up his pants from the floor to take out his handkerchief. He folded it, then he wrapped it over his own eyes, tying the knot at the back of his head and then he lay back with unrestrained abandon and offered his naked body over to Erik, parting his legs wide and throwing his arms over his head.

"Take me-"Charles purred out, biting down on his lower lip in invitation, seeing nothing but darkness from underneath the blindfold.

"Charles?"He heard the disbelief in Erik's voice.

"Use the knife on me...you know what to do, don't you Erik? Touch me with it. I know you won't hurt me because I trust you-"Charles said in a sibilant voice.

Charles ran his feet slowly over the silken sheets, letting the muscles in his legs and thighs ripple and move about invitingly. He arched his back and called for Erik's name in a soft voice. Erik could not stand it anymore. Seeing Charles like this really turned him on. He ran the tip of the knife very carefully at Charles's neck, making him gasp and stiffen. Charles moaned wantonly, eager for this seduction to go on. Some sick part of himself wanted these kind of sexual games, knowing this was also something that will arouse Erik. Erik ran the blade over his chest, passing it with aching gentleness over his nipples, which had hardened so suddenly it sent a dull ache within them. But that pain...was as much a part of the pleasure, as that undertone of fear was as much a part of his feverish desire for him. His moans took on a desperate quality as Erik's knife slowly stroked down to his belly, thence to his erect cock. Erik carefully let the blade touch the skin of his cock and his balls. Charles threw his head back in his lust, moaning loudly, his hands restlessly clutching at the sheets. His feet curled down on the mattress while his legs shook in arousal. Erik was about to lose himself, just seeing Charles so aroused by being caressed by a blade. He couldn't stand it any longer. He flung the knife to the floor, pushed the blindfold away and then he straddled Charles violently. Charles cried out as if he was hurt but he reached for Erik, clinging to him and they kissed hungrily. Erik entered his backside without any preliminaries and he felt some pain at the intrusion but he wanted it; begged for it. They rocked against each other with a violent desperation, born of the need to fuck each other frantically.

 _Feels so good when he takes me_ , Charles thought helplessly as he undulated against Erik, his pre-cum spilling onto his belly and smearing hotly upon his skin and Erik's skin as they fucked. Erik kissed him around his face like he couldn't stand not kissing him; his hips thrusting against Charles with a wild, bucking motion that it caused Charles's body to be jounced back onto the bed, making his cries of lust shaky. He turned his head from side to side, biting down on his lower lip and he howled in pleasure when Erik grabbed his waist and jabbed his cock faster and harder into him. The lust was melting into him that it made his head spin. His senses were assaulted, pleasure overtaking the pain...building one over the other and Charles finally let out a loud cry of ecstasy when he came. He clung on to Erik as the other pounded into him violently and then Erik also orgasmed after him. He let out a short cry, stiffening on top of Charles and then he crumpled up on top of the other, gasping raggedly. Charles was also gasping and then he blindly reached up and caressed the back of Erik's neck. The body rush and the mad beating of their hearts slowly ebbing away. They held on to each other and then their gazes met hotly. Charles had that strange feeling come over him again, like his heart was wrenched with both pain and desire, every time he looked at Erik. He wanted him and at the same time, he wanted to kill him. That was a disturbing behavior in itself. _Was Erik right after all? That they are both the same?_ He touched Erik's cheeks gently, cradling them in his hands and then they kissed. The kiss was soft and tender and then Charles felt Erik's sex stirring within him. Charles broke the kiss and bit his lower lip in anticipation, his eyes becoming heavy lidded with want. He tightened his legs around Erik's waist. Erik then knew he was ready again, his eyes hungrily taking in Charles's arousal. He grasped both of Charles's knees and he began thrusting into Charles once more, making him cry out lustily. After they had finished having sex, Erik gently held Charles against himself while Charles kissed his neck and his chest, his fingers grazing over Erik's nipples. Erik lifted the hand that had the smiley drawn upon it but it had already begun to fade. He was thinking through over something. He suddenly kissed the top of his head and then he spoke so softly, Charles was not sure he heard him right.

"Alright. I'm going to leave Ororo alone, although you would have to be the one to convince her not to speak to the authorities. I'll arrange a meeting between you two one more time, but let her heal first. Let the anger pass from her-"

Charles smiled to himself, nodding against Erik's chest in response. So his plan did work after all. He'll have Erik eating out of his hand and once the right moment comes, he will have his revenge.

 

Link to Lisa's Art: <http://fireflydown1.tumblr.com/image/99202790384>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to just share this awesome fan art created by Lisa. Again, many thanks for this beautiful work :') I'm adding it as a hyperlink within the chapter in case you want to take a peek at it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I was delayed in posting this chapter due to real life stuff I had to finish. My apologies for that :'( I still have a few more chapters to go so I hope this was at least worth the wait ;)

 

In the days that followed, Charles spent time with Erik at his house, barely leaving his presence. Charles did not even need to wear any clothes because they were always in Erik's bedroom with Charles ending up naked each time so he went about the place, unabashedly naked. He had asked Erik not to let Emma come to the house anymore and Erik had granted his wish. Free from prying eyes, he and Erik explored each other sexually, with Charles finally giving in and letting Erik do what he wanted to his body, because he had come to desire these moments in bed with him. He had tasted every inch of Erik that he would dare to suck and lick, had used his hands to elicit the right responses from the other, making him moan and beg for more and he kissed him every which way he could to make Erik addicted to him, as surely as he had become addicted to sex with the other. The sex was always intense and deep and Charles thought that as the days would pass, they would grow tired of it but the opposite had happened. He'd just stare at Erik sometimes and think of sensual things he could do to him; with the meeting of their gazes, it would re-ignite that mad lust and they would attack each other desperately. Charles's couldn't understand where this aching feeling was coming from. He'd lie alone in bed sometimes, when Erik needed to do his 'work', leaving him for the day and he'd reach for Erik's pillow and hug it to himself, trying to keep this sexual ache in control. It was somewhat similar to an addict looking for a fix and when Erik would come back to him, Charles would violently grab for him and kiss him desperately, sobbing as they fucked because it felt so good.

 _What have I allowed myself to become?_ Charles thought as he lay against Erik after another bout of sex, touching the skin upon his chest. He loathed himself for turning the other cheek at the things Erik had done; hating himself for lusting after him. He only let things go on because he knew that one day, all of this will end when he has Erik by the neck. And yet, some small part of him wondered if this is still pretending on his part or if he was really enjoying the fucking he and Erik had been relentlessly doing. Would it even be possible...that he was having feelings for Erik too? He closed his eyes, his expression anxious because he didn't think that was even possible. Erik is a psychopath, who used his skills in murdering to become a hired killer and branching out to become the leader of an organized group of murderers. Erik had threatened the lives of everyone he knew in exchange for his affections and his body, therefore making him complicit to these horrible acts Erik had done because he could not report him to the authorities. Erik was a detestable son of a bitch and for now, he was helpless against his whims. He was able to convince Ororo to keep her silence when he told her about the children Erik had threatened to hurt if they did not give in to his wishes. On the sixth day, Erik had been the one to suggest that they go to a restaurant that he owns but it was some ways away from the city. Erik had bought him a new suit to wear and he drove them both using one of his cars. Charles was leaning on the side of the passenger seat and from the side view mirror he saw that they were being closely followed by two cars.

"Are those your men following us, Erik?"

Erik gave him a faint, sideways smile."Yes-"

"Why are they following us?"

"For protection, of course. I have enemies on the side. They are there to make sure we are safe. I did not bring any weapons with me-"

"Oh-"Was all Charles could say and went on looking at the view of the darkening skies and the houses and buildings that whizzed by.

They finally arrived in a different city after a couple of hours and Erik got out of the car first when he parked in front of the establishment they came to visit, heedless of the 'No parking' sign. A traffic enforcer was actually parked close by, astride on his motorcycle but Charles noticed that the man recognized Erik and did not make an effort to stop him from illegally parking, even looking fearful. Erik's men also parked their cars close to Erik's car. Charles slowly got out from his side of the vehicle and Erik reached for his waist possessively, leading him up the steps of the restaurant. They had arrived late but there are still quite a few patrons sitting about dining and having a conversation with their fellows. Some of them actually raised their glasses to Erik, nodding familiarly. Charles had surmised that before Erik had moved to Charles's side of the city, this was his turf. He did not contest the fact of Erik's display of wealth and power. Erik had informed him that he had purchased Ororo's office building, which was the reason why there were no people about each time he went there before for his sessions with Erik when the other had posed as his sometime therapist. He also owned the entire apartment building where they had both been residing. Erik helped him into his seat and then he sat opposite him, smiling languidly. Erik looked relaxed and at ease in his surroundings while Charles felt aloof and uneasy. Being cooped up in Erik's bedroom had left him feeling uncomfortable around other people once more. Erik gently reached out and touched his hand.

"You look nervous. Do you need me to send all these people away, Charles?"

Charles shook his head ruefully, looking away for a moment and then he lifted his eyes to regard Erik."Why did you take me here?"

Erik released his hand and sat back, still smiling."To celebrate-"

"Celebrate what?"

"Oh nothing in particular. I just felt like going out. Do you want to go back to your own home tomorrow, Charles?"

Charles sat up straight, his eyes growing wide and hopeful."Really? You are letting me go?"

"Yes, but I will visit you, of course. I know I've detained you from your piano lessons with your students and they must be missing you-"

"That is true. I've been communicating with everyone else using my phone and they've been asking when I would be coming back. I've told them I was on a short holiday-"

A waiter suddenly came to their table and brought over the best wine of the house without being told, knowing exactly how Erik wanted it and the man had put two fluted glasses before them both, pouring the wine for them. From the corner of his eye, Charles saw that Erik's bodyguards, all wearing suits and looking menacing, stood close to the doors and some of them moved about patrolling the place.

"I don't want you to think that I am some sort of jailer, Charles. You are free to go wherever you want since you've behaved quite well these past few days-"

Those words froze Charles because of the snide arrogance in the way Erik said them. _Fucking Bastard!_

"I should be so grateful then-" Charles said sarcastically, giving Erik a mirthless smile. Erik chose to ignore his frosty response and held out his glass for their toast. Charles obliged him but he kept that sneering expression on his face. A long spell of silence fell between them, with Erik just focused on his face and nothing else.

"I guess you like being in uncomfortable situations-"Charles finally broke it, swirling the wine in his glass; he felt like spitting it in Erik's face but placed the glass down instead, leaning on the table.

"How so?"

"You brought me here...and for what? Celebrating when I don't even feel like I'm in a celebratory mood, because you think it would make me feel rewarded? Trying to take me out because you want to think I'm not just some fuck machine you screw around and that we can actually have some meaningful conversations?"Charles said bitterly.

"Well...since you are being painfully blunt, then yes to all-"Erik said in a soft voice, his expression decaying to discomfort.

"What do you want us to talk about, huh? The fucking we do? What positions you plan on doing to me? Or maybe you want to talk about all the people you've wasted and how many murders you can commit without getting caught?"Charles said in a loud, mocking voice that it had heads turning. Erik looked uncomfortable as he issued Charles a sibilant warning.

"Charles, I'm warning you-"

"What? Are you going to hurt me? Are you going to go cut up someone I care about just to keep me obedient?"Charles cried out defiantly.

"Enough, Charles-"

The people about them were staring now, mouths agape. Erik's face was reddening, perhaps because of the shame and anger he felt as he glared at him.

"Hah! I'm just saying it as it is because I'm not a lying, murdering bastard like you! You don't even have the balls to be normal! Everything has to be this weird shit with you, you fucking, perverted psycho-"Charles jeered insolently and then Erik's hand coiled out so quickly Charles was not able to swerve or duck away from it. Erik grabbed him by the throat and Charles thought he heard a woman bleat out a small cry of fear.

"I SAID ENOUGH!"Erik bellowed out and now the entire room grew stock still, warily watching, waiting to see what he would do next. The tension in the room was palpable and oppressing. Erik's face was trembling slightly, his eyes narrowed into furious slits.

"Don't...push...me, Charles-"Erik enunciated each word with an angry jab. Charles swallowed thickly, keeping still, his eyes swiveling about the room as he saw how scared they all were. He himself was afraid of what Erik might do, understanding that even though Erik had claimed he will never hurt him, there had always been an unpredictable streak about him. Erik still had a grip about his neck; his hold on him was not exactly tight but he felt the bare strength in Erik's hand; that fearsome lunacy emanating from him. He looked positively livid that Charles almost expected to be punched or slapped about. Erik glared down at him for a long time but instead of hurting him, Erik began to caress his neck gently, his fingers running up to Charles's cheek, his expression softening.

"Why do you have to act this way, Charles? Why can't things just be easy between us?"He whispered.

Charles did not say anything. He returned Erik's gaze, trying to act defiant. Erik's fingers are now tracing tenderly over the skin of his face and he could not help it when he began to blush, heat creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. Erik softly pushed at the hair that fell over his forehead gently; now his forefinger was sliding down the length of Charles's nose; his lips. He then began to caress the back of Charles's neck. Charles noticed that the people about them were still staring at them and he could not prevent the inkling of embarrassment he felt with the way Erik was touching him. Erik suddenly stopped, releasing him, hands going down the tabletop and from underneath the table, he grasped the back of Charles's knees and drew him closer...so he could reach out and fondle his sex through his clothes, making him start in surprise in his seat.

"W-What are you doing?"Charles moaned out, struggling from Erik's grip. Charles looked about and noticed the looks of scandalous shock from the faces of the people that stared at them but Erik shamelessly went on, his heated fingers tugging and squeezing. Realizing that they are a spectator to something obscene, the people uncomfortably looked away, murmuring amongst themselves and pretending to go about as if nothing untoward happened, because it was Erik they were looking at. Charles himself was so ashamed when he felt his own cock reacting to Erik's touch instantly. He felt dirty and sexually depraved. He braced his hands on the table, his head turning about, as if trying to deny how good it felt. He whimpered and shut his eyes tight, trying to edge away but it was no use. Erik gripped him hard and he let out a small trembling moan of arousal.

"I see what you're trying to do, Charles. You're trying to humiliate me...trying to get a rise out of me. But you should know by now, I don't feel any shame in desiring you. You are right, you know. I can't be a normal man, and being the aberration that I am, I don't give a fuck what others think about me. Let me show you-"Erik said in a soft and steady voice.

Charles and Erik had sat in a box seat that only has a small table, covered by a pristine white tablecloth. It was easy for Erik to drag his legs closer and now he was undoing Charles's pants, taking out his sex and giving him a hand job from underneath the table. Charles helplessly leaned back in the seat, his face so red with shame and his forehead basted in sweat. He moaned for Erik to stop but he just would not let up. Erik's hand slid down familiarly over his shaft, spreading the hot pre-cum that had already begun to spill from him.

"Damn you!"Charles groaned under his breath, gasping in arousal as his own body kept on reacting to Erik and he shut his eyes, savoring his touch; his head lolling about because he couldn't stand it any longer. The people continued to pretend they did not see or hear what was happening at Erik's table. They pretended not to hear the moans of pleasure and the quickening gasps coming from Charles. Charles thought he would not be aroused but he was in fact, so aroused by what Erik was doing to him that his own hips bucked up for more. Faster and faster, his moans growing loud and desperate and then he came, his come spilling onto his lap and Erik's hand. Charles remained where he was splayed out, unable to move, covering his face with an arm as his chest heaved; his entire frame shaking in humiliation and his sated lust. He knew that all those people had seen and heard what was done to him and he never felt so mortified in his entire life. But Erik, it seems was not through with him. He grabbed Charles's arm and then he pushed aside the vase with the fresh flowers, the small dish with the French bread and their wine glasses, sweeping it all down to the floor where it crashed noisily and then he had Charles leaning back on the table on his stomach, straddling him from behind. Some of the people turned to stare again, causing Erik's men to take action and step towards the offending voyeurs, preventing them from making a spectacle of their leader. Charles was sobbing quietly, turning to try and face Erik, begging him with his eyes.

"Erik stop, please stop-"Charles said softly as he wept in frustration at his powerlessness. Just when he thought Erik will continue with the act of raping him before these people, he suddenly pulled back, pushing the hair away from his face and gasping slightly after his struggles with him. Erik looked like he had come to his senses, realizing what he was doing to the man he loves.

"No, not like this, Charles-"Erik said gently, kissing the back of his neck.

He helped Charles up, pulling him in his embrace and Charles hid his face against Erik's chest, his heart still pounding, relieved that the humiliating rape did not occur. He began to zip up his pants, tears still spilling down from his eyes. Erik snapped his fingers and his men positioned themselves at the main door, while Erik led Charles out of there. Charles kept his face turned away, not wanting these people to see him. Erik led him into their car, guiding him into the passenger seat and closing the door for him. Charles thought Erik would come around to the driver seat but Erik instead went to one of his thug's cars and out stepped Emma Frost, wearing a white business attire with a black belt, her hair held up in a tight bun. He spoke to her quietly and then Erik went back inside the restaurant while Emma headed towards Erik's car and sat in the driver's seat next to Charles.

"Hello, dearie! How have you been? Erik asked for me to keep you company while he does some damage control inside-"Emma said sweetly and that was when Charles noticed that the side of her face was bruised and her lip still had a healing line of scab at the side.

"What happened to you?"Charles blurted out all of the sudden and at the same time, he was pulling at the hem of his suit, trying to cover the wet patch upon his lap but Emma did not seem to notice it anyway; perhaps she chose to ignore his state.

Emma sighed and closed the door, trying to just look ahead and avoiding meeting his eyes."Oh this is nothing. I deserve it for talking back to Erik-"

"You let him hit you?"Charles asked, appalled. Even though he did not like Emma, knowing the things she did for Erik, he pitied her for the treatment she received.

Emma let out a breath and finally faced him."Listen to me, Charles. Erik is a good man, no matter what you think about him. You only see what's on the surface now but you don't know him that well yet. I've worked with him for years and I know you think we are all just a bunch of murdering criminals but we are much more than that. Erik is much more than that. He saved my life. He saved me from a fate worse than hell-"

Charles remained silent, letting her continue to talk.

"I was a timid little housewife once, married to an abusive asshole of a husband who did nothing but squander my inheritance with alcohol, drugs and gambling. He beat me up so many times that I miscarried, twice. I couldn't even go to a hospital because he wouldn’t let me go; he took me to shoddy back-clinics, just so no one would know what he does to me. He used me, held me against my will. When my money ran out, he thought to gamble me away in a poker game and I was almost gang raped by his bastard poker buddies but Erik was there and he won me in that poker game. I thought I was going to be made into a whore but that wasn't his intention. He told me he knew what was happening to me and that he was going to help me get revenge-"

"He took me out of there and he never returned me to my husband. He taught me how to be stronger, how to fight. He gave me the power to get back at my husband for what he did to me. I killed him and his fucking friends while they were gambling one night. I shot them all dead. Erik helped me burn the place up, so that there would be no evidence of us being there. The authorities thought it was a shootout due to a dispute over drugs and that whoever they had been dealing with burned the house down. We planted false evidence around, you see. I remained with Erik after that first job. He paid for my surgery, giving me a new face and a new name and now here I am. I never regretted working for him, not once did it cross my mind-"

Emma kept on steadily looking at him as she told him her story."He saved all of us, every single one of us that worked for him. All the downtrodden and the weak; the losers and the throwaways. Not one of us ever left his services since. The only condition he asked of us is that he wanted our loyalty above all else. We may be killers, true, but we kill only the people who are corrupt; we kill criminals. We kill people who _deserved_ to be killed-"

"You're all crazy! What you're all doing is a criminal act! Who are you, to judge who would be innocent and who would be morally corrupt? Or who deserves to die? You can't take justice into your own hands! You can't glorify what you do as something noble! That's insane!"Charles cried out vehemently.

Emma shook her head weakly."Sugar, you are so naive. You still don't get it. I know what Erik did for you back in your hometown. He told me everything after he punished me for saying something mean about you.  You have been the one that had inspired him to start what he had started-"

That silenced Charles, a cold numbness forming in his gut. The hellfire club was formed...because of him. Erik had told him about it before but he did not realize that every horrible act that was ever accomplished by these killers, were done in his name. It made him feel empty and terribly drained. He remained quiet and Emma just watched him, not saying anything more. Erik finally came back after an hour or so and Emma returned to the other car while Erik drove them both back to their side of the city. The drive home was silent, with Erik mercifully not engaging him in any further conversation but his expression was dark, full of the brimming intent he had for Charles.

When they got back to Erik's apartment, Erik suddenly grabbed for him roughly and pushed him onto the sofa. That was where he continued the act he had wanted to do to him back in the restaurant. Erik tore his clothes off and forced him to part his legs, raping him violently over and over but he wanted it anyway. He wanted what Erik was doing to him; even though it made him feel disgusted with himself, his own lust prevented him from denying that inevitable heat between them. Erik began fucking him as he lay on his stomach, his face shoved into the seat of the sofa, both his hands gripping tightly at the fabric of the couch as Erik took him from behind. When they were done, gasping and naked upon the floor, Erik drew him close and whispered an apology in his ear. Charles was not comforted by it. He clung onto Erik, their bodies still burning with that feverish heat and he held him anyway even though his mind was filled with thoughts of murdering him. _Bastard! I hate you! I’ll kill you for this! I’ll kill you!_ Charles raged silently.

 

After a week in Erik's company, as was promised, Charles was eventually allowed to go home and the moment he was free of Erik, he bought himself several bottles of wine and hard liquor. He went back to his house, immediately drowning his sorrows in his alcoholic binge drinking. He had vomited violently upon the sink after a few hours but he went on drinking again anyway, sobbing on occasion and shouting out his vehemence and anger over his awful situation. He sat in a stupor before the television, smoking, surrounded by half empty bottles, and then he heard some pounding, then a loud crashing at his front door. He did not care about any of that because he was blissfully numbed by the alcohol, even ignoring Erik when the other entered his study, glowering angrily down at him and he was followed by two of his men, Victor and Janos. Erik turned to look at his men angrily.

"Have I not told you to keep a close watch over him and to stop him if he did anything like this? Look at the state of him!"Erik shouted at them, his eyes wide and ominous as the other two quailed before him, heads bowed low.

"Sorry, Boss. We weren't able to stop him in time-"Janos said glumly.

"You told us to keep our distance-"Victor said defensively, even though he looked like he was about to piss his pants at Erik's wrath.

"I told you to keep your distance but I also told you to stop him from doing something to harm himself!"Erik cried out at him furiously, hands balled into fists. He almost wanted to throttle the both of them to death but he stopped himself. He ran a hand through his hair and kneeled before Charles instead, who stared down at him blankly, eyes glassy with his inebriation.

"Both of you get out before I do something to you-"Erik said in a soft and deadly voice, not looking at his men and they hurried out of the room. Erik's attention was only on Charles. Charles's shirt was smeared down the front with vomit and alcohol, his face pasty and lifeless as he regarded Erik.

"I had allowed you to leave the house because I thought you would be stronger than this, Charles-"

"Well...you thought wrong you piece of shit!"Charles said tersely, smiling wanly in a self-satisfied way."How do you like me now? You still want to fuck me?"

Erik just sighed and removed the cigarette from between Charles's fingers, putting it out on the ashtray. It was like they were back to square one. He helped Charles out of the sofa and led him upstairs into the shower room. He guided Charles to sit on the toilet while he took his own clothes off so as not to get them wet when he helped steady Charles under the shower and bathed him. When they were done, Erik had Charles brush his teeth and then he looked through Charles's closet for his pajamas. After he had dressed him up, he helped Charles into his bed and then he went down to prepare something for him to eat. Moments later, he checked on his defiant lover and saw that he was sleeping. He had prepared some soup for him downstairs but patiently watched over Charles as he slept. When Charles woke up, his head was thudding painfully with the beginnings of a hangover. He saw that Erik was sitting close by the bed, reading a book. Erik also noticed he was awake and gently asked him if he wanted to eat anything. Charles groaned at the queasy stirring within his stomach.

"Get me some fucking Berocca and some aspirin-"Charles moaned and slumped his head back into the pillow.

"Aspirin sure, but I'm not getting you any Berocca. That doesn't work. You have to take some nourishment in your system before I give you any medicine-"

"Are you my fucking mother? Just do what I want!"Charles snarled at him, eyes narrowed to slits then he turned away from Erik.

"No!"

"Jesus! Then go away! Leave me alone!"Charles complained. Erik did not oblige him but he brought him a glass of water close by instead. Charles took the glass weakly and drank the water. He lay back, moaning at his hangover and then Erik left the room to bring him some soup. After he had finished eating, Erik gave him his aspirin then and let him sleep again.

Erik stayed with him, never leaving his side until he knew that he was better. Erik slept next to him but they didn't have sex during that time. Erik nursed him first and then when he knew Charles was better, he gave him a heated stare that told him what he wanted to happen between them that night.

"Come here-"Erik said huskily as he sat in the sofa while Charles lay on the bed on his side. They had been staring at each other, not saying anything but their gazes spoke for them. Charles only wore a t-shirt and his jeans, but that dreamy look of contemplation on his face was enough to turn Erik on. The startling blueness of his deep-set eyes; that tender expression on his countenance that seemed to be the natural way he always looked; those red lips he can't seem to stop kissing. Charles slowly got out of the bed and walked towards Erik. Erik reached for his hand and guided him to lie against his body on the sofa. He gently nuzzled Charles's cheek.

"Do you remember that first time, when we made love on the sofa in old lady Vickers' place?"

Charles let out a soft breath and pressed his face to Erik's neck."I remember it-"

Erik began to kiss the top of his head."That first time...I remembered how scared you were but you couldn't stop yourself back then. You wanted me too, as much as I wanted you. You felt it didn't you?"

"What?"

"When we touched, it felt so good it almost hurts and it felt warm and real, more real than anything. Didn't you feel the same?"

"Yes, I did-"Charles whispered. And it was the truth even though he pushed it far back down his mind; his hatred consumed him more than any growing affection he felt for Erik. He thought the time was finally ripe to get his plan into action. He reached up to hold onto Erik and they kissed softly. Erik broke the kiss to look down at him.

"It was the only thing that kept me going all these years. I've been through so much to get to this point, to find you and be with you-"

Charles pretended to soften at those words."Can I tell you something, Erik?"

"Yes Charles. What is it?"

"I know I've been trying to act out at you. I've been defiant; I've been a pain in the ass but understand that it's not easy to accept the things that you do. I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving but I've come to this decision on my own. I'm ready to commit to whatever we have here-"

Erik's eyes widened. He stared at Charles hard, trying to decide if Charles was just pulling his leg because he had some devious plan. Charles tried his best to make his face appear earnest. To distract Erik, he reached for his chest, unbuttoning the front of his shirt and caressing his nipple through the fabric. Erik's eyes grew languid, a look of pleasure crossing his face but he knew there was something up.

"On what condition?"

Charles laughed softly."Oh, so you know I have a proviso I'm about to propose, do you?"

"You're not exactly subtle, Charles-"

"No I'm not and that's what you love about me-"Charles purred out and his fingers slowly trailed downwards, touching Erik's torso with the lazy strokes of his fingers. Erik shivered slightly as Charles's knowing hands found the places in him that burned for those touches. Charles's hands slipped into his pants, fondling and caressing him. Erik let out a soft moan.

"What do you want?"Erik asked with a guttural tone.

Charles drew him close and licked at Erik's lower lip lewdly, smiling as he drew away.

"Leave my family and friends alone. I'll go with you, wherever you want to go. In fact, you can take me to some place secluded, with just the two of us alone together. Isn't that what you wanted? To have me all to yourself?"

"Yes but-"                             

"But?"

"You know I can't leave my work just like that-"

Charles tightened his grip on Erik's cock, making him howl out; he shut his eyes and turned his face away, biting his lower lip as Charles continued."Maybe you can find a way around that, hmm? Don't you want me bad enough?"

Erik was gasping now, head restlessly turning about, his eyes heavy with lust. "I...I do-"

"Then take me away-"Charles said softly, kissing his cheek and pushing his tongue into Erik's mouth before he could utter any further objections. He could see that Erik was about to give in. He was intent to have Erik completely under his control. The plan that had been on his mind was to draw Erik away from his disciples, with just the two of them together. He'll manipulate Erik into cutting his ties with them, pretend to come away with him to some place to live in seclusion and once he has Erik vulnerable, he'll kill him. The price he had to pay to kill the fucker was that he would have to also cut his own ties with his family and everyone he ever knew. Erik had that ability of disappearing from under the radar. Surely once all form of communication and connection was severed and Erik had convinced his disciples he was going away with Charles, quitting the criminal life he had lived in for so long, they will not try and look for them both if Erik ordered them so.  He would kill him then get rid of his body, then he would go into hiding himself, which would allow his family to finally be free from any threat and he would finally have his vengeance.

The only hurdle he had to overcome...was to find it in himself to murder Erik. He had never even hurt anyone before. Contemplating killing was a different thing than actually accomplishing the act. And yet, the promise of seeing the look of defeat and hurt in Erik's eyes once he realizes that Charles did not really care for him was the ultimate satisfaction he could get out of this entire sordid mess. He sat astride Erik now, caressing him, raining his face with feverish kisses, grinding his sex against Erik's own to get him so aroused he'll think of nothing else but fucking; drawing him deeper and deeper into his seduction. While he was at it, he had decided he might as well enjoy this too, while it lasts. Charles started to slip his shirt off, softly reaching out and holding Erik's cheeks in his hands. Erik reached out to grasp Charles's waist, wanting more. He was starting to breathe rapidly, pawing over Charles's skin with his usual possessiveness, desperately reaching for the fly of his pants. Charles reached out to stop him, smiling in a teasing way.

"Your answer?"Charles said in a throaty voice, lifting one eyebrow questioningly.

Erik's eyes are already glazed over, his mind and his body only burning up with his need for Charles.

"Yes! If that's what you want Charles! Yes!"Erik cried out recklessly. Charles suddenly edged away from him, pulling his pants down and lying down on his back so that Erik could move on top of him. Erik growled out impatiently, shoving his own clothes away as he reached for Charles, straddling him; his obsession over Charles driving all reasonable thought out of his head. He didn't care about anything anymore. Charles passed his burning hands over Erik's chest and then Erik dove down to kiss him with that wrenching passion he had always kissed him with. With shaking fingers, he fumbled for the condom that was in his pocket but Charles stopped him, giving him a naughty grin.

"I want to feel you in me. Really feel you. Get the KY from the first shelf at my bed-"

Erik hurriedly got up to retrieve it and doubled back to the sofa in anticipation. Charles prepped himself up for Erik, making a show of it as he did so and then he was guiding Erik into himself. Erik moaned and trembled in his arousal.

"Oh God!"

Then that hot, animal rutting began and Charles smiled inwardly as Erik thrusted into his tightness, entrapping him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written for some time because the inspiration to write just wouldn't come and I don't want to force things :( Apologies to my readers. There were also some things that kind of got me feeling down about my writing but I realized, I still want to keep writing no matter what because it makes me happy and it entertains you guys. So I'll go on even if I am such an awkward writer. This is who I am. Thank you to the people who still continue reading and supporting me in whatever I do. :)

"So what do you think, Charles?" Erik asked as they both stood before their new home. It was a sprawling estate in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a high stone wall and a large grassy field. The stone-hewn mansion at its center was ancient looking, like an old world English castle. Charles looked at it long and hard before answering Erik, holding a naughty grin.

"It's big enough to play in, I suppose. My, how you've fallen on hard times. You went for something...old-"He teased.

Erik shrugged, smiling in return."You didn't want a summer house by the sea; you didn't want a beach house in the Caribbean, but you wanted to be somewhere remote. This was the best I could do-"

"Tsk! Excuses! Excuses-"Charles joked back and reached for Erik's hand."Give us the grand tour then-"

Both he and Erik entered through the large oak doors, their luggage already sent ahead of them and everything was in order. As promised, there was only the two of them in that mansion and no one else, with Erik advising him ahead of time that he had men scouting the perimeter, using the log cabins they saw outside of the wall. So technically, they are alone. The wall itself had some sort of built-in security system in case anyone tried to scale it. Charles hid the annoyance he felt that Erik would not forgo the use of personal protection but he was confident that in time, he would have Erik doing his bidding to get rid of his men and his fancy gadgets. Erik also kept his other promise, pulling his men out of the lives of Charles's family and friends. No one did any surveillance on them anymore and all the documented files about them were destroyed, much to Charles's relief when Erik showed him that he followed his wishes to the letter. Charles trusted the fact that Erik will never renege on his promises; Erik was a man of his word and the other was so smitten with him right now, he'd crawl on his knees just to beg for his affections. Erik had discussed this over with his people and he informed them that he will remotely supervise them; they could consult on any 'job' online but they are to leave Erik and Charles alone unless there was something that would require his direct attention. Of course, there were objections over this sudden radical change in their operations, but Erik quashed any opposition, giving his men no choice but to follow his orders. It took Erik a matter of weeks to accomplish all of Charles’s requests. It had been hard for him to do this but he realized it was even harder for Charles to give up his own life, just when he was just starting to build a relationship with other people. Charles himself had pointed out this incongruity while they ate the meal that Erik had prepared for the both of them after they walked about the estate. They haven't even finished exploring it yet.

"It's ironic isn't it? You taught me to foster social relationships, to be assertive and confident with other people and yet here we are, closing ourselves off in our own little world. I guess if it's the only way to keep everyone else safe, I'm happily resigned to this fate-"

Erik raised an eyebrow at that."You truly feel that way?"

Charles sighed as they sat in that quiet dining room; the tranquil setting did imbue a feeling of contentment over Erik as he drank his white wine and stared out at the wild growth of plants outside of the window and the rolling hilltops in the distance. The sky was a startling blue, as if it was promising an eternal summer. Charles's equally bright blue eyes twinkled out at him and a soft blush rose to his cheeks as he looked away.

"Yes. I know you're skeptical but I've thought long and hard about this after I've had my binge-drinking. It's true, I loathe your murdering ways and the danger you bring with you...but I've come to realize, that this was what made you so attractive to me and made me want you in the first place. Only my morality prevents me from truly accepting you so I am drawing you away from all of that-"

Erik's expression grew serious and he reached for Charles's hand across the table."It was hard for me to do this too but if it will make things easier between us and if it will help me earn your love, I'm willing to go on with this arrangement, Charles. I've told you time and again, you're my only reason to be happy; the only one I ever want to be with in this world-"

Charles smiled gently and squeezed his hand back."Thank you, Erik. I'll be honest with you. I'm still a bit hesitant to truly love you in return, knowing the things I know about you, but I feel the same. I want to be with no one else but you as well-" _Lies._ It was easy for him to do this now, pretending to feel affection for this monster, because his plans were all falling into place. He just had to be careful to direct Erik down the right path...until the time comes when he could push him over the edge of a precipice and end his life.

Erik himself wasn't completely fooled. He went along with what Charles wanted because he'd rather see Charles smiling at him; he'd rather hear him laugh and see him act affectionate towards him...even though there is a possibility that Charles was actually faking it. He'd assumed Charles was acting this way due to two things: either he had given up trying to fight off his affections or he had some shady plan underway. What it is, Erik would not know until he was in the deep of it. The bait was dangled before him and he took it, knowing that there is a sharp and painful surprise underneath, because he truly loved him and would take anything Charles would give him as long as he could be with him. He had assumed Charles would not attempt to take his life, thinking that he was incapable of harming another human being. And for one, Erik was a skilled assassin. Charles must realize he does not have the power to fight back. There had been countless of times they had slept in bed together and Charles had never attempted to really kill him, seducing him with the threat of stabbing his heart, sure, but that had been for sexual play. Still, Erik did not take the factor of Charles's family and friends into consideration, being that he was a psychopath, he had no true understanding of the deep-seated emotions running through Charles; that the lives of the people he cared about ruled above all else and he would sacrifice himself if needed, even commit murder for them.

Erik softly laced his fingers through Charles own and they gazed at each other for a long time. Always, it was Erik's face that drew Charles on. That dark attraction they have for each other hung over them like a musky smell; like being in heat only for each other. Erik's mind was already running with indecent thoughts, because of the promise of sexual delights to come. Beneath it, was the anguished hungering he felt for Charles's love. He knew it was a long shot but what if...what if Charles fell in love with him as he is? Even though he did not show it, it caused him so much pain that the other would never love him or ever completely accept him as he is; that the blood and violence that stained his existence will always get in the way. Even now, going along with what Charles wanted was a risk on his part. He did not really care as long as he could be with Charles. To see his endearing face and hold him in his arms, that was all that mattered.

"I'm used to being alone, Erik. I've lived a lonely life for a long time now. This arrangement isn't new to me, being in seclusion. Besides, I'm not really alone. You're here with me, aren't you?"

"Yes Charles.  I hope you will accept me as your lone companion. You see, you'll have my strange ways to contend with-"

Charles rolled his eyes at those words, giggling."We've been living together in your apartment for a month before we moved here. Of course I accept you even if you're a goddamned lunatic! What? Do you grow claws and fangs or something every end of the month?"He leaned closer on the table, his expression full of good humor."Do you hear voices in your head?"He whispered jokingly.

But Erik wasn't even smiling back. He actually furrowed his brow at what Charles said...the truth is, he did hear voices from time to time. The voices were always hushed and not at all loud, because he had pushed it far back in his head, keeping it at bay. Charles's eyes widened when Erik did not say anything for a time.

"I was just kidding about that bit. You don't, do you? You don't hear voices?"

Erik still did not say anything and Charles's shoulders sagged slightly. He looked concerned that he had upset Erik.

"I'm sorry if I said that. It was just a joke-"He murmured.

Erik smiled wanly back."Forget it. Let's not talk about it anymore-"

Charles regarded him for a moment, contemplating on something."Well...maybe we do-"

Erik looked up quickly, keeping his face expressionless.

"Erik, if we are really ever going to be together, let us not lie to each other anymore. Let us not hide anything. I want to know the truth about you. I want to know everything-"Charles said, trying to sound earnest with Erik. He must be getting so good at faking it because Erik seemed convinced that he was sincere. Charles stood up and took him by the wrist, leading him to the receiving hall and they both sat in the couch, side by side.

"I'll play therapist to you this time. Tell me what I need to know about you, starting from the beginning-"

Erik looked visibly disturbed, unsure about letting Charles be the one to get in his head; he was putting himself out into a vulnerable position and he was uneasy over that. It was one of the things he had been so guarded about. Charles looked resolute to solve the mystery about him, to really understand him.

"I'm not sure about-"Erik began but Charles cut him off.

"You've had your pick at my brains, Erik. Don't you think it's only fair that I return the favor? I know you've closed yourself off from other people deliberately, because no one is worth your time but please, don't lock me out too-"

Erik let out a heavy breath. This was not easy for him and Charles could see that he was going through some internal struggle. Charles gently reached for his hand and held it.

"Tell me-"Charles prodded.

"Alright. Should I start from when I was a little boy?"

"Yes. I suppose that's the best place to start. You were called differently then, right? You went by Max Eisenhardt-"

Erik's expression darkened but he nodded grimly in response.

"Why didn't you want to go by that name anymore?"

"Because that kid's long gone. That boy...who had been so good and innocent, he has   been through some hard times. He needed to rest-"Erik said in a barely audible voice that sounded tired. Charles waited for him to continue. Erik seemed thoughtful, sadness emanating from his eyes as he leaned forward onto his thighs, clasping his hands together in front of himself.

"Alaska felt like a good place to live in at that time. It was just my father and me up in a remote cabin in the mountains. We moved there after my mother died in the city due to a long-term illness. My father lost all his money for her healthcare and confinement at a hospital. He did everything to keep her alive. But I must be starting to rot as a person back then; I was relieved when she died-"

"She was suffering, Erik. Anyone would have thought the same at some point-"

Erik would have none of it and shook his head."I hated her. I hated her for doing this to us, for making us suffer too. When we moved to Alaska, I thought my dad will finally get back up on his feet, but he became dependent on drinking until that was all he ever thought about. He neglected me but I don't blame him for that. He never hit me or anything. When he's sober, he's a completely different person. He was a good man-"

Erik's eyes looked etched with a deeper pain than he had let on as he regarded Charles.

"Even though life was not was not easy for us back then, we had a lot of happy times together. Dad taught me how to hunt, how to fend for myself. He taught me how to use a gun and a knife at a young age. He said I was a natural-"

Erik smiled bitterly at his memories."When he's not drunk, we'd go out together and we'd have a time hunting deer or elk. Both of us would be in this state of mutual excitement over the entire thing. He praised me when I made a killing; it made me feel accomplished and content, seeing that his attention is on me. Afterwards, he'd give me the knife; giving me the honor of skinning our kill. I think that was just his excuse because his hands were already shaking a lot back then due to his drinking so he had me do it instead-"

"One day, Dad decided to hunt alone, the weather being bad at that moment, so he left me in the cabin. He was never gone for more than half a day so I was naturally scared when he was gone for a long time. I pulled myself together and I went out in that blizzard to look for him. I eventually found his corpse after several hours...he must have died sometime during the night, freezing to death. His ankle got caught in a bear-trap-"

"Oh Erik!"Charles said, genuinely appalled at what Erik had to endure, finding his father like that when he was young.

Erik's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He took a long while before speaking again. When he spoke, his voice was flat and cold. "I cried over his dead body and then I thought I couldn't leave him there, where wolves or other animals might feast on him. I dragged him all the way to the cabin, which was about several miles away. Imagine how hard it was for a young boy of nine, Charles. The blizzard kept on pelting down at me and making the entire process excruciating. I kept on pulling and dragging, even though my body was about to give out and by the time I got him to the cabin, I was almost frozen through myself-"

A silence fell between them again and Erik had a faraway, haunted look on his face as he recalled that moment, then he continued."We sometimes got a visit from a local in town so when the blizzard died down, the man came to check on us and found us in our state. Child Services was eventually called in and then I was given over to the care of my Uncle Shaw-"

Erik's eyes suddenly hardened."I thought I would have someone who would finally take care of me, but it turns out...I was handed over to the worst possible monster to ever walk the earth. Shaw drank a lot, like my Dad but that’s their only similarity. Shaw did not give a fuck about me. When I arrived at our hometown with him, the first thing he did was to beat me up brutally for being so silent. He constantly abused me, both him and his damned son Cain. They took turns beating me up-"

Charles's eyes were wide and the sympathy that shone from them was not faked. So this was what started Erik down the dark path.

"They didn't stop there. Aside from the beatings and the constant belittling they did to me, Shaw...began violating me. He and his son took their turns with me. I couldn't escape, Charles. They locked me up; tied me down and I couldn't get any help. Eventually, they started to share me around with some of the men from our hometown-"

"Christ, no-"Charles said in a small, trembling voice and he could not stop the tear that slid down his cheek. Erik might have said it in a cold monotone but underneath it, he felt horror-struck by what Erik had to endure as a boy. No boy deserved to be treated the way he was treated.

"You'd like to think such abominable things like that don't happen in a small, puritanical town like ours, right Charles? Those kids I killed that treated you like filth? Do you know the names of their fathers? I do. I'll never forget their names. No. How do you forget the names of the twenty men who took turns gang-raping you in an empty barn, laughing as they beat you up and made your backside bleed you can barely stand up?"

"Erik-"Charles whispered his name again in an agonized voice, his heart breaking for him. With trembling hands, he reached out and hugged Erik to himself and Erik let himself be hugged, crying onto Charles's shoulder, finally breaking down. So Erik not only killed those kids for him. He killed them as a form of revenge over what their fathers did to him. He was just a nine year old boy! How could they have done this to him? It was a wonder that he survived the rape. Charles guided Erik to lay his head on his lap and he gently smoothed the hair away from Erik's face, caressing his cheek tenderly. Erik continued in a tear-choked voice.

"They left me there, barely alive. My body was so broken and used that I felt like...I wasn't even human. How do you cope with something horrible as this? How? I thought I was going to die but I didn't. I kept wishing for death yet for some reason, I still clung on to life. I don't know where I found the will in me to keep on going. Maybe my mind broke at that point and when you've gone over the edge like I have, it changes you into a different kind of monster. I was starting to hear voices in my head, almost driving me to the end of my sanity. I fought against it by focusing on getting revenge. I didn't know how I could execute it yet, but I thought about it for a long time and it helped me to deal with it. When I had the strength to rise, I headed back to Shaw's house. I didn't know where else to go. I found a first aid kit there and some medicine to treat myself. As I lay in my bed recovering, the voices kept calling-"

"What did the voices say, Erik?"Charles whispered over his cheek.

Erik did not speak again for some time. He stared straight ahead as he kept lying down on his side. When he spoke, his voice was a soft rasp."That I was powerless; that I was nothing. That I was better off dead and that I should kill myself. But I kept fighting it, Charles. I kept fighting it in my head. And I won-"

"Shaw eventually allowed me to go to school. He must have thought people would wonder why I didn't go and Child Services might sniff around. Believe me, I tried to tell someone about my ordeal but the fucking hypocrites wouldn't listen. No one came to comfort me or save me. Who would believe a story like that, especially from a crazy looking runt like me anyway? I see the faces of the men who took advantage of me as they walked about town, ignoring me, like the violation didn't happen. It made me hate the entire human race. It’s funny isn't it, that they never even suspected me when their children were murdered. I was that inconsequential to them. I found ways to avoid Shaw and my asshole of a cousin. I spent my days out on the streets, getting into fights, learning how to steal things, becoming hardened by it all. I had to steal the food that I eat and the clothes on my back because Shaw neglected me. I'd only come home when  it's late and I leave early, just so I could have a place to sleep in. When I started to grow older, I became so thin and stringy but I wasn't weak. I was strong. I started to suffer some sort of condition. I think it was because of the poor diet I've been eating. My hands started to bleed all of the sudden and then it would stop. I'd have these round wounds on my palms, but then they would heal without any scars and they don't get infected-"

"Stigmata-"Charles said, nodding in understanding as another mystery about Erik was solved.

"That was why I wore black Hoodies all the time in high school, to hide my bleeding. But I became so notorious back then. I was the freak. People were afraid of me and in a way, I sort of reinforced that fear with my odd ways, like killing small animals with my bare hands, crushing the life out of them and carrying them around like trophies. I guess I was taking out my anger on them. I know it's fucking weird but I do it anyway. It made me feel better. I hated everyone and I was contemplating buying a gun and shooting all the teachers and students dead in school. But then, I saw you...and it changed things-"

"I saw you playing piano at your house and I fell in love with you. I never felt like this for anyone before.  It's like I'd never seen anyone so pure; so untainted. I thought that you and I are the same, because people don't really see us as we are. But somehow, you’re the opposite of me, the other side of the same coin. I'm the darkness where you are the light. I followed you and I grew obsessed with you. All of that got cut short when Shaw had to move out of town and I was forced to join him and my cousin. I only relented because I had plans to kill them, without people finding out that I did it. I killed them while we were in our vehicle. I buried them in the wilderness and shoved the car in a deep river-"

Charles winced at his words and Erik somehow felt his revulsion, hurriedly trying to implore him.

 "Charles, I know what I did sickens you but I couldn't let them leave just like that. I had to do what I did to them...for myself. But you....I deeply regret that I ever hurt you. When we were in Vickers' house after I exacted my revenge on the people that had hurt us both, I just had to let you know how I felt about you before we were parted-"

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, finding it strange that some small part of him forgave Erik for what he did and that a greater part of him actually felt sorry for what happened to him to turn him into the man that he is. But how can he completely forgive him? Erik had ruined his life, had hurt Ororo and threatened everyone he knew. He'd murdered all those people. It was all such a fuck up. Charles himself was in turmoil over how he felt about him now. He kept on holding Erik, caressing the other as he laid his head upon his lap.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry-"Erik repeated his apologies as he sobbed.

"Shhh! It's ok. It's all past us now-"Charles soothed him but was that the truth? How did he really feel about Erik? He felt confused and afraid over this revelation but he did not say anything. He did not admit anything to Erik; about his plans of murdering him. He had to think this through. Both of them fell into an uneasy silence and then Charles bent down to kiss the side of Erik's lips, trying to comfort him. Maybe, he was also trying to comfort himself. Who knows? This relationship had been so strange from the very beginning.

"No it's not Charles. Let's not kid ourselves. What happened to me...its etched deep into my being and now I've tainted you with it. Admit it; you must hate me enough to want to kill me-"

Charles was quietly shocked but Erik did not see his reaction. His head was still on Charles's lap, turned away from him. What was he supposed to do now? How was he to deal with this situation? He acted quickly before Erik could sense his hesitation. He bent down and planted a soft kiss upon Erik's cheek.

"I don't want to kill you, Erik. You did a lot of things but...but we've been through so much together and now that I know what happened to you, I understand you better-"That was another outright lie, in Charles's estimation because he had become polarized over the entire matter. He still had to assess all of this because of what Erik had divulged about himself. He felt sorry for him but at the same time, he still hated him. That won’t go away any time soon. He had to think, he had to-

Erik suddenly turned around, reached for him and kissed him passionately. He could taste the salty tears in Erik's kiss and he closed his eyes again, hugging Erik to himself. This is all an insanity that had opened up to another insanity! He didn't know what to think of anymore or what to say. They kissed for some time and then Charles gently pulled away. He knew what to do to stall for time. He guided Erik to stand up and he led him to the living room, where Charles's piano had been installed. Charles was glad Erik brought it along. He sat before it, gesturing for Erik to sit beside him and then he began to play something for him. He played 'All I ask of you' from Phantom of the Opera. Erik's head was bent forward, eyes closed as he listened and Charles looked sideways in admiration at Erik's profile. Even in his sadness, he looked so handsome. He felt...this feeling stirring in him and it made his playing even more passionate as his fingers flew over the keys. When he finished playing he put an arm around Erik and the other lay his head onto Charles's shoulder, looking comforted for the first time in his life.

 

The day ended with them in bed, with Charles's arms wrapped around Erik. The only sound from outside was the rustling of the trees and the soughing of the wind, interspersed by the chirping of some birds. Dusk has fallen. It was so quiet here, that all he could hear was the sound of the rough-silk rustling of the sheets beneath them while he ran his fingers at the back of Erik's head, threading it through his hair. He could almost hear the sound of their hearts stirring within their chests. He gently nuzzled his face against Erik's throat, planting a soft kiss. Erik sighed contentedly, eyes half-lidded as Charles kept on embracing him.

"It's just the two of us here. Do you know what that means?"Charles whispered as he kept on kissing Erik's neck. He lifted his head up and he began to kiss Erik's cheek.

"We can do whatever we want and we don't need to hold back-"Charles added as he began to grind up against Erik. He could definitely feel Erik's hard on pressing familiarly against his own. When they were at Erik's apartment, Charles had been trying to keep his moans down, controlling himself from screaming out loud because aside from Erik's guards hearing, his voice might carry outside and people out on the streets would hear him. He felt mortified over that but now he can enjoy sex with abandon while they are here. All thoughts of revenge and murder were shoved into the further reaches of his mind. Tonight was about the comfort they could draw from each other in making love. Erik moaned shakily, shivering in delight as Charles kept on caressing him and kissing him. There was this electric sensation running through him, causing goose bumps to rise upon his skin. Charles cupped his cheeks into his palms and he began to nip and suck at Erik's mouth.

"Ohhh!"Erik moaned as Charles bucked up against him, hard. That delicious hurt...that thrill of sexual anticipation. It was just building up slowly within him, consuming him. Charles rolled onto his back so that Erik would be on top of him, his hands slowly tracing down to caress his chest and then he grabbed possessively at Erik's behind, forcing their lower bodies to rub up against each other. He already felt so feverish with this need to fuck Charles. Charles's fingers traveled towards the front of his pants, unzipping it and then his hand slipped in through the gap, softly caressing his cock. Erik let out an incoherent moan, eyes closed and he was visibly trembling. Charles just kept on with that agonizingly slow and erotic handjob as he stared up at Erik propped up on top of him. His arms were quaking as he struggled to maintain his position so that Charles could continue.

 _I'm burning...I'm burning up-_ Erik moaned inside of his head. He couldn't stand how good it felt to have Charles touching him like this. His desire for him was unwavering and he didn't think he would ever stop wanting him. He suddenly pulled back, hands frantic as he struggled to rip his own clothes off and he was fumbling roughly for Charles's shirt, wanting to tear it off in his crazed lust for him. Charles reached up to stop him, while the other sat back on his haunches between his legs.

"No-"He said firmly.

"Charles-"Erik moaned in a frustrated voice, wanting this aching need in him to end. Charles gently unglued Erik's fingers and then he brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly. Erik began to sob. Charles stopped with his ministrations and he reached for Erik again, embracing him.

"Shhh! Softly now. We don't need to rush it-"

Erik hugged him fiercely, weeping against his shoulder."I need you, Charles. I need you!"

"And you shall have me. But let's take it slow-"

Erik had no choice but to obey. He kissed Charles's temple gently and then Charles drew back so he can undress himself then he helped Erik take the rest of his clothes off. Charles lay back upon the bed and guided Erik to move on top of him again. He traced kisses all over Erik's face and neck and Charles could already feel how burning hot his skin was. After all this time, Erik's desire for him never waned. He was still daunted by it. Down below, Erik's cock was rock hard as it inadvertently grazed at his thighs. He reached for it again and Erik let out a choking gasp when Charles began with playing with it, caressing and gently squeezing down the shaft and then his balls. Charles pecked kisses at his face and his chest while he caressed his sex. Erik was so turned on his face was flushed with it, his forehead dappled with sweat. Charles stopped with the pleasuring so he could get the KY that Erik had placed on the nightstand earlier and he caressed his own hole with it, making it gleam wetly under the dim light. His own cock was already riding right up to his belly button. He was getting so aroused too. He then slathered the lubricant upon Erik's cock, slowly guiding the other to his hole. Erik was already breathing harshly in his anticipation and he looked up questioningly at Charles.

"Go Slow?"

"Yes-"Charles whispered and he whimpered under his breath as Erik slipped into him. His cock was just massive. He wondered at times how he could stretch himself open the way he did whenever Erik fucked him. Erik did this slow undulation into him, just taking his time but his face was already set in a grimace of barely controlled lust as he thrusted into him. He struggled with his own body while he watched Charles's response to his fucking. Charles closed his heavy-lidded eyes and bit his lower lip, turning his head away slightly and Erik's attention was drawn to Charles's pale arms as the other threw them up in abandon over his head and then he grasped tightly at the pillows beneath him, like he couldn't stand how good it felt too. Charles was still so hot and so tight down there, strangling on his cock. Charles was breathlessly moaning now, head turning from side to side. He could see the sweat trickling down his neck and basting his forehead. Erik rammed into Charles, slow and deep, like how the other wanted and it was an unendurable ecstasy as his cock was throttled tightly; it felt as if Charles's backside was squeezing the come out of him. They went on like this and then Charles reached for his waist, their gazes meeting in a silent pact.

"Now-"Charles gasped out and Erik did not need to be told twice. He pummeled his hips forward faster, making Charles moan out shakily in arousal. Charles lifted his legs, folding it so that Erik could brace his arms against them, continuing with his violent thrusting. Both of them are gasping, moans quickening as they neared the brink. The feeling was building, peaking. Charles was right. This slow start really built up all the sensations between their joined bodies. It was filling them both up and when they both came at the same time, it was just incredible. Charles let out a loud, drawn out cry while Erik uttered a short, choked yell. He collapsed on top of Charles and the other wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Charles's heart hammering in his chest and it was beating in time to his own heart. The sensation running between them now was earth-shattering in its intensity. Charles had made him come so many times before...but never like this. It was just so good. The bloodbeat was still coursing through him, pulsing through the veins in his temples. His hammering heart eventually eased up and he let out a sigh of relief, still inside of Charles. He began to slowly pull away and Charles's breath caught in his throat as he felt them parting and the flow of Erik's come trickled from his hole. Erik lay next to him, smiling faintly and he smiled back at him. Charles momentarily closed his eyes but then they flew right open when he felt the bed shake and Erik was straddling him once more.

Erik entered him much more easily this time but it still somehow startled him. He reached up to touch Erik's chest and he was unable to say anything more as Erik began to pummel into him again. The fucker was just insatiable!

"Uhhhnnnnn! Ohhhh! Ohhhh! God!"Charles moaned out in a stuttering voice because Erik was thrusting harder and faster into him. He clung onto him anyway and let him continue. He turned his head to the side and his cries grew louder as Erik kept on fucking him.  The bed juddered as they thrusted and thrashed against each other. Erik began to return the favor and he started giving him a hand job. Charles couldn't stand it anymore and tried to fight him off. It was too much. Erik suddenly pulled back and bent over him reaching for his rigid cock and started to suck him off.

"OH GOD!"Charles yelped and he tried to move away but Erik just kept on assaulting him. He hit at Erik's shoulder trying to push him off and then he eventually just gave in. The sex was so bad and so good. Was he ready to give this up? This perpetual state of desire Erik had put him up to? What happens after he kills him? The biggest question really is, would he be ready to let all of this go? He had to. The call of his flesh does not matter. What matters is this has all got to end. When they were done, Charles reached for the back of Erik's neck, grasping at it gently.

"Feel better now?"Charles gasped out.

Erik gave him a lazy, insolent grin, reaching up to hold his hand in his. His chest was still heaving, both of them sweating and tired out from all the fucking they had done. Then the smile slowly softened and his expression became gentle.

"I love you-"He said softly.

Charles knew he meant it too, but he didn't want to get wrapped up in that. He had to focus on his revenge now. He should not lose sight of what he came here to do; he must not allow himself to be swayed. He giggled distractedly and nuzzled Erik's cheek.

"Don't get all mushy on me with that shit! Come here!"He embraced Erik again and they settled comfortably against each other.

 

Erik was in his office, talking to someone on his cell phone and he was using a Bluetooth headset as he walked about. Charles peeked in on him, carrying a tray with tea on it.

"Have Emma go in, scout the place. She'll love that, when she goes in wearing a disguise. Have Janos acquire some blueprints too. Make sure no one gets out-"

Erik sensed him and turned to look at him, smiling. Charles smiled back and then Erik sat in front of his laptop at his desk. He still had it opened up to a screen containing plans relating to his work. Charles settled the tray at the desk and sat on the arm of Erik's chair. Erik reached out to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Just a sec-"He said to whoever he was speaking to on the other end of the call and turned to look at Charles.

"Thanks for the tea, but I don’t think you should be listening to this-"

Charles made a face and got up."Ok, I know when I'm not wanted-"He pouted out and hurried to leave the room but Erik reached for his hand.

"Don't be like that! You know I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable about my work-"

"It's fine. I'm going-"Charles said flatly and pulled away from Erik's touch. He headed out to the living room, walking about restlessly. He then decided to play a piece on the piano, to get himself calmed down. Erik appeared at the large doorway and walked over to him.

"Charles, what's bothering you?"

Charles let out a breath as he kept on playing."Nothing. It's nothing!"

"Why do you look so pissed then? Didn't we have an agreement that I could do my work remotely? I know you don't like it that was why I wanted you to leave-"

"Then drop it! Drop all of it!"

Erik's eyes widened."What?"

"You heard me! I want you to quit whatever the hell you are doing. No more talk with your men about hits or operations! No more guards and violence. If you really love me, you'll drop all of that for me-"

Erik looked incredulous, snorting out at Charles's words."Are you serious? I've told you, this is what I do! You're basically telling me I should stop being myself!"

"Yes, I want you to stop being yourself! Erik, after the things you've told me, after what I've found out about you...I want to help you! I want to save what's left of you that's human. Can't you see that? If you keep on killing, there's no rising from this-"

"Charles, I'm in this deep already! If you're talking about morals or the salvation of my soul, I can't be saved anymore-"

Charles had by this time, stopped playing on the piano. He stood up from the piano bench and then reached out to hold onto Erik. He looked at him steadily.

"Erik, please. I want to be with you but not like this-"

Erik had began to breathe harshly, his chest heaving with feeling. He looked agonized over what Charles was imploring him to do. Slowly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He was giving in to Charles again. Charles smiled up at him tenderly and embraced him.

"Thank you-"

"Just...Just let me finish this one job. Let me break it to them gently-"

Charles looked reluctant but since this was a compromise, he nodded in understanding, planting a kiss upon Erik's cheek and hugging him tightly. Erik did not see the anxious look in his eyes. _Everything is falling into place. Don't falter now. This is your chance. No matter what happened to him, he's still a killer who deserves to die._ But as he held onto Erik _,_ why does he feel this hesitation in him?

 


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                               

                                                                                        Fan Art by Lisa. Posting it here :)

 

He watched Erik from outside as the other walked about in his office, speaking to someone from online, seeming to have a heated discussion with that person. Charles's couldn't really hear their conversation. He could only assume that he was speaking to one of his henchmen over the dissolution of the Hellfire Club. He was pretending to walk about, reading a book but he was contemplating on thoughts of his own. His intentions still placed a heavy weight on his heart and he wondered where all of this was really going. He felt so lost as he looked up at the blue skies, as if the heavens would part and give him his answer but none came.

"I can't do it-"Charles muttered under his breath, still staring up at the skies and despairing over his situation. He realized that he does love Erik in his own way and to lose him forever, he didn't think he could bear it. He came to a decision not to go ahead with his plans. He also thought it would be best if they just returned to the city. He'll just have to live with Erik's gruesome occupation and accept him as he is. As fucked up as his predicament was, this is his life now. He was restlessly plodding through their unkempt garden, thinking of how to open this up to Erik. He was startled when he heard a crash and Erik was shouting.

"I own the fucking club and if I want to drop all of it, you can't stop me! I'm giving you your freedom. You're not tied to me anymore!"

Charles watched as Erik sighed and sat back heavily in his chair, rubbing the area above his nose, eyes shut in frustration.

 _Go to him. Tell him it's ok. He doesn't have to stop doing what he does. Tell him you accept it all as long as you don't see it_ \- Was the thought that hung in Charles's mind but he just stood there, numb and confused.

Erik lifted his head again and faced the person he was speaking to online, speaking in a low voice and Charles did not hear what was said next."Listen, we'll do this last operation and I'm closing it all down. Don't worry, you'll all be compensated appropriately and we'll go our separate ways. Don't even try to find me. Charles and I will live by ourselves together-"

More exchange of words, more protests from online. Charles had already walked away from all of that and went back inside, heading towards the kitchen. He thought about drinking something alcoholic but Erik hid all the hard liquor from him. It was needless to say as to what the reason is behind it. They only drank a glass of wine when they have dinner but that was all Erik had allowed him to have. Even if he did find something, he couldn't even sneak a nip because Erik would smell and taste the alcohol on him. He cursed under his breath, opening the refrigerator and found a pitcher filled with that awful Cherry Cola that Erik liked to drink. He took the pitcher out anyway and poured some in a glass. Erik suddenly walked in and smiled at him.

"Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat if you like-"

Charles shook his head and the expression on his face told Erik that he had heard his argument with his henchmen.

"What do you want to do today, then? We could watch movies or if you want, we could go hiking. There's a place around here that I wanted to show you-"

"Erik-"

"Yes?"

Whatever Charles had wanted to say was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't wrench it out of his chest. He shook his head again and gave Erik a weak smile."Why don't we just read books together? I just want us to have a quiet moment-"

"Alright-"Erik said lightly and took the glass Charles had in his hand and drank from it too. He gave it back to Charles and was rummaging around the cupboards for some bread. Charles watched him as he moved about, preparing a sandwich for himself.

"So you've told them-"Charles blurted out and Erik stopped what he was doing to look up at him.

"Yes, I did-"

"What about your guards outside. Do they know?"

Erik shook his head."Not yet. I'll tell them later."

"Where will we go then?"

Erik regarded him quietly before answering."Wherever you want to go, Charles."

Charles gently smoothed his hand over the marble counter top."I was starting to like this place, you know? We don't have to go anytime soon. We've only been here a few days-"

Erik chucked at that."I thought you said it was old-"

"I like it now-"Charles said in a soft voice and smiled up at him affectionately. That look on his face always took Erik's breath away and it made Charles so endearing to him.

"Then we'll stay a while longer-"

"Good. I'll wait for you in the living room-"Charles said and sauntered off, carrying the book he had with him earlier. He hadn't even really read it at all, just stared at the words blankly because he was too distracted by his own thoughts.

For several days, they enjoyed their time in this countryside scenery, as if it was just a vacation. But if truth be told, they spent much of their time focused on each other. Sometimes the lovemaking was so hot it burned away all sense and made it so nothing else mattered, just the two of them; sometimes it was just soft kissing, full of tender touches that could not possibly be associated men, but Erik was not exactly a normal man so anything he did would either be strange and otherworldly to him.

Erik followed him into the living room, intending to sit quietly and read with him. He picked up a book from the bookshelf and he sat opposite of Charles, leaning back, one leg sprawled out on the leather seat and the other planted onto the floor. Charles lifted his head and eyed him, a naughty expression coming across his face. He got up and Erik at first did not think much on what Charles was intending to do but the other went to him and sat between Erik's legs, leaning his back onto Erik's chest and then he let out a contented sigh, opening his book and pretending to read. Erik stiffened instantly, feeling the heat of Charles's body against his and he could smell the scent of Charles's hair. It just about drove him crazy.

"Charles-"Erik said softly.

"Hmmm?"Charles hummed out, one hand reaching out to squeeze Erik's thigh, the other hand still holding onto the book, opened before him but still unread.

"What are you doing?"

Charles giggled quietly and then he was rubbing himself up against Erik. Erik let out a soft gasp, biting down his lower lip in his excitement.

"What do you think?"

He let out a breath when Erik began kissing the back of his neck and his ears. Erik reached out to wrap his arms around him and the book fell to the floor.

"You asked for it-"Erik growled out and pushed Charles onto his back, straddling him. They were at each other, kissing passionately and frantically trying to undo each others clothes. The room echoed with Charles's cries of pleasure as they fucked.

They stopped to rest and when lunch time came, they both prepared a meal together and watched movies because Charles loved watching his favorite films over and over. Erik kept on trying to make out with him as the evening drew on so he gave in and led Erik up into their bed room where they made love with the same heat they had for each other; like each time felt like the first time and they couldn't get enough of it. That night as they rutted in bed, Erik had no idea that Charles had already fallen for him...and he wasn't faking it this time.

 

Charles woke up and felt icy fingers creeping down his back. His bare behind was practically freezing. He realized he was alone in bed and the sheet that Erik had placed over him had fallen off. He shivered, pawing around for the blanket to cover himself with it. He blearily sat up and looked around. The light streaming in from the windows still had a grayish cast to it and he saw that the embers had died in the fireplace, causing a drastic drop of temperature in the room. Erik was nowhere in sight.

"Erik?"

No answer. He stepped out of the bed, planting his foot onto the stone floor and he suddenly pulled back in shock.

"Fuck! It's cold!"He cried out. After staying here for several nights, it was to his dismay that the place did not have any central heating. Erik was constantly going out and chopping wood or if not that, he'd be out in the coal shed, dragging bucketfuls of coal up into the house. He pulled the sheet tightly around himself and lay back on the bed, rubbing his face into Erik's pillow. There was still some faint warmth remaining upon it, along with Erik's smell. Several minutes later, Erik came in carrying an armful of firewood.

"You know, we could move the carpet from the living room up here. The goddamned floor is as cold as ice!"Charles complained, sitting up, crossed-legged upon the bed as Erik loaded wood in the fireplace. Erik was only wearing his sweatpants and he was barefoot but he didn't appear to be cold. He wasn't even shivering.

"Well, a good morning to you too, darling!"Erik called out cheerfully.

"And Central heating would have been a nice addition-"Charles added wanly, sniffing in disapproval. Erik got the fire going. Charles watched him silently as he worked; admiring the muscles ripple upon his lover's back and then the orange glow of the fire cast a warm illumination upon his skin, dappling it in an interplay of shadow and light. Erik stood up from where he was hunkered over and then he went to one of the shelves, grabbing a thick quilt and brought it over to the bed, wrapping it around Charles.

"If you don't mind having people coming in here, I'll have someone install heating for us-"

"How come you're not cold? Were you a polar bear or something in your past life?"Charles teased. Erik climbed up on the bed and hugged Charles to himself, rubbing his hands over Charles's back to warm him up.

"This is nothing compared to the temperatures up in Alaska-"

"Do you miss it up there?"

Erik smiled sadly."No. it reminds me too much of my father. Of how he died-"

Charles realized it was still a touchy subject with Erik so he reached up and gently ran his fingers over Erik's chest."You're so warm-"

Erik chuckled at that, pressing his face into Charles's hair, breathing his scent in."Do you want me to make you warm?"He whispered huskily.

Charles giggled and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, forcing him to lie back on the bed. He sat upon Erik's stomach, smiling down at him with his usual naughtiness.

"How's about you let me have something hard to drink to warm me up?"

Erik's face fell at that and he looked away."No, Charles. We both know how you get when you drink-"

Charles began caressing his chest, using a finger to trace around one of Erik's nipples."I promise to be good, if you can give me some wine. That'll do-"

He sighed, holding onto Charles's waist. Erik gave him everything he wanted, anything but that because he didn't want him to become dependent on alcohol like his father had been. Charles himself knew it all goes back to his issues with his father. He began to kiss Erik's throat but Erik simply cannot be moved or goaded into giving in. He rolled Charles onto his back and he smiled down at him lewdly.

"Why are you so hung up on that anyway? Don't I satisfy you?"

He began to run his hands over Charles's chest, the way Charles was doing it to him earlier and his hands were slowly trailing down his lover's flat belly, until his hands stopped at the area above his groin, fingers twirling into his pubic hair. Charles let out a trembling breath, watching his hands, waiting to see what he was about to do, his eyes heavy-lidded and glimmering in anticipation.

"A bit-"Charles said in a playful manner and then he hollered out laughing when Erik started kissing and sucking upon the skin of his stomach, making smacking noises as he went on. Ever since they had become intimate, Erik had found out his ticklish spot and he had used it to his advantage countless of times.

"STOP! J-Jesus stop it! Hahaha!"Charles cackled, trying to push Erik away from himself and then, so failing, wrapped his arms about Erik's neck to try and dissuade him. Erik drew away, pretending to be indignant.

"A bit? Just a bit? So what have you been screaming for in bed every time we fuck?" Erik kept on nuzzling his face onto Charles's stomach until the other gave up fighting.

"Ok you win! I give! You do satisfy me!"Charles gasped out. They were both laughing over their silliness. Charles almost wanted to say out loud how much he loved Erik but he stopped himself again. He reached for Erik's face instead and kissed him softly and then he pulled back.

"Are you going online with your men from the Hellfire club?"

"No. First order of the day is to get in touch with a contractor to see if it's possible to install heating in this place. I'm thinking the easiest set up would be Electric heating-"

"But isn't that wasteful? Why not just use Combustion heating?"

 Erik thought for a moment and nodded to himself."We'll do it your way then-"

Charles chuckled and nuzzled his face into Erik's shoulder."You give in so easily, you know? Aren't you going to even pose an argument?"

"Well you are right after all. It's much more practical-"He began to get up from the bed again."If you want something to warm you up, I can make us some hot cocoa-"

"Hmmm, that sounds tempting but I think I have something that will really warm me up and it's right here-"Charles purred and was reaching out to touch him indecently, giving him that innocently lewd look on his face. Erik let out a soft moan and decided it's better to stay in bed a while longer after all. He got up on top of Charles and they began to kiss passionately, following it up with the hot sex that just about drove all sense from them each time they touch.

Erik was in a good mood for half of the day but he became all business as he settled the affairs of their household. Erik received a call on his cell phone.

"Boss, the guys that will install the central heating are here-"It was Victor.

Victor and Janos were both residing in one of the cabins outside of the estate as Erik's personal watchdogs. Erik was informed that the process to install their heating will take several weeks to accomplish so he had called in for professionals to set it up as soon as possible. Erik met up with the men who will install the heating and he had Victor with him while Janos remained outside. Charles was just straightening up some books in the library and then he went into the kitchen to prepare something for Erik to snack on. He then headed for Erik's office to leave the food there but he started in shock when he saw someone else in the office. It was a blond haired man he had never seen before and he was doing something on Erik's laptop. Charles saw the USB drive that the man had plugged into the port of the laptop.

"Who-"Charles began but the man warily stood up, lifting both hands to pacify him and prevent him from calling out.

"Shhh, Charles! I know you. I'm Warren Worthington. I'm a friend of Ororo's and I'm a independent operative. Ororo wanted me to check on you and make sure you are safe-"

"Are you doing what I think you are doing?"Charles said in a low voice, his expression incredulous.

"It took a while for Ororo to get help from me. I think she was scared at that time but she got worried about you. She sent me here to save you from this asshole and gather Intel so we can give it to the media to expose him. That'll shut his entire stint down-"

Charles's eyes were wide with fear. Not because he was scared over what the man was about to do but what would happen to the man if Erik saw him. This man had no idea what Erik was really capable of. Charles shook his head vehemently and tried to grab for the USB drive. Erik did not lock his computer and the man had accessed his files. Charles had a brief glimpse of pictures of murdered men and women, the bloody and horrible images making him nauseated. Warren grabbed the USB first and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You shouldn't be here! He'll kill you!"Charles whispered fearfully, feeling as if his heart was in his throat and every nerve in him was beating with his mounting terror. Warren could not comprehend it. He looked wary but he was not afraid like Charles.

"Charles, I know why he's keeping you here. He must have brainwashed you into these sick things he's been doing. Ororo asked that I save you and gather this information. We'll hide you somewhere safe. It took us a while to find you but when we got a hit on a trace to this location, we made our move. This estate is heavily secured so I hid under the Heating Company's van to enter this place. Come with me, we'll use the van while Lehnsherr is distracted-"

Charles drew away from him, his eyes wide."No! I'm not going anywhere! Give me back the stick!"

Warren sighed tiredly and then without warning, he rushed in on Charles and punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and then he hit the back of Charles's head as he was doubled over, causing him to black out. Warren had an idea that Charles would not come away easily. He would have to take him away by force. Charles was of a small stature so he carried the other over his shoulder while he was unconscious. He had a pinpoint on Erik's location because he had put a tracker in the contractor's shoe without the other's knowledge. He was halfway down the hall, about ready to go out the back door to make his escape with Charles but the other had gained consciousness, struggling away from his clutches. Charles awkwardly fell down but he got up and held on to Warren's shoulders, imploring him once more and crying softly.

"Please, I don't want to leave Erik. You don't understand what's happening here! I care about Erik! You can't do this-"

Now it was Warren's turn to look incredulous and he hissed out an angry reply. "He's a goddamned killer! Why are you protecting him? And you say you care about him? He's just brainwashed you Charles, can't you see that?"

Charles desperately grabbed for his collar, looking agonized."No! Listen to me ok? Just listen! You don't know the danger you're in. You don't know Erik like I do! He'll kill you-"

"Why don't you listen to Charles? He's given you a fair warning about me-"Erik spoke softly from behind them and both he and Warren seized up tensely and turned around to look at Erik, who casually stood there and he was not even carrying a weapon. Erik had returned far too soon. Warren had a gun in his possession and he was slowly reaching down for it. Erik shook his head slowly and lifted a finger, waggling it at Warren; a playful smile forming on his lips. Charles stood next to Warren, frozen with fear, worried over what Erik would do to the man.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you-"Erik warned, grinning at the man gleefully. Seeing him like this made Charles's knees shake because that lunatic gleam was back in Erik's eyes. That aura of relentless violence emanated from him and Charles felt as if he was back in Vickers' place once more, reliving the horrors that occurred there. His heart was pounding frantically in his chest, anticipating the violence that was about to happen now.

"Erik-"Charles began but the moment he said that, Warren made his move, not heeding Charles's warning. He pushed Charles away and drew his gun but before he could shoot, Erik was upon him, lightning-quick and he broke Warren's arm, the one holding the weapon. The gun fell from his hand while he was screaming in pain, backing away from them both as he stared at his broken arm. It was bent at an odd angle and only then did Warren comprehend the fear that Erik had incited in Charles. He looked up and he saw that violent shine in Erik's eyes and he looked positively maniacal then.

"You don't touch what I own, boy!"Erik said, his smile shark-like and frightening.

"Erik please, don't!" Charles cried out but Warren thought that if he was going down, he wouldn't go down without a fight. Using his good hand and the self-defense moves he had learned in his combat training, he tried to engage Erik in a skirmish. He was thinking he might still get out of this, even with a damaged arm. His fisted hand collided with Erik's mouth, causing the other to bleed and stagger back but the look on Erik's face told him that the other did not care if he got hurt. In fact, he was still smiling from his bleeding lip and that calm look was still on his face; it's as if he was assuring Warren that there is no rush and that his death was guaranteed. Erik was a strong Son of a Bitch. They fought but Erik had the advantage. Warren had no chance at all, even though he used his kick-boxing skills. Warren fell to the floor, weakened and bleeding, favoring his broken arm. Erik picked up Warren's gun and he was about to shoot the fucker in the head for trying to take Charles away from him but Charles immediately jumped in while Erik got the gun. He shielded his body over Warren, looking up at Erik, pleading him with his eyes.

"Erik, no more! You promised me no more!"

"He tried to take you away from me!"Erik shouted out angrily, pointing the gun at Warren's head. His expression was one of hurt rage this time.

"I would never have left with him Erik! You know that-"Charles said, lifting a placating hand.

Erik stomped about, unable to contain his anger."Well we're in a bit of a jam then, aren't we? How do you propose do I deal with him? He's seen our location! He's seen my face. Anyone who has ever dealt with me never gets out alive once they have seen my face!"

Charles did not answer immediately. He just sobbed over Warren, not wanting another death to occur just because of him.

"Please Erik, I'm begging you-"

Erik flung his hand out angrily, eyes wide."You don't even know this piece of shit! What does it matter if he dies?"

"It matters to me!"Charles screamed back at him and now he held Erik's gaze, the tears still streaming down his cheeks."Erik, if you do this. I don't know if I still want to stay with you-"

"Charles-"Erik said in a pained voice, knowing Charles meant it. A moment of tense silence fell between them but it felt like an eternity because Erik had to make a desperate decision. Things were getting better between them. He was even hoping that Charles would finally open his heart to him but _this_ had to happen. Charles saw that Erik was conceding as the other brought the gun down. Erik was intending not to shoot this poor man anymore but from somewhere, a gun was fired and to Charles's horror, Warren's head snapped back and it was not like in the movies where there was a perfect circle down the middle of his forehead and a small rill of blood. No. A mangled hole was blasted above his nose; blood and brain matter splattered over Charles's face and clothes. Charles let out a small, trembling shocked cry, his blue eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets as he stared at Warren. The man died in an instant. Both he and Erik were in shock as they looked at each other again and then they both turned to look at the shooter. It was Victor Creed.

"Shot him for you, Boss. You won't have to worry 'bout him no more-"

Erik's wounded expression switched to one of wrath as he went for Victor and pressed the gun he held at his henchman's temple, grasping at the collar of his shirt. Victor lifted both hands, dropping his own gun in the process as he warily looked at Erik.

"You stupid motherfucker! You had to get in the way, did you? You had to meddle!"Erik screamed in his face.

"Boss, I did it for you-"

"I didn't ask you to!"Erik spat out vehemently, looking towards Charles in concern. Charles looked like he was in shock for a moment, chest heaving but then he began to get his handkerchief and with trembling hands, he wiped away at the blood and brains that had covered him, his face still anguished and full of horror. Victor's own expression grew angry, trying to pull away from Erik's grip and growing defensive.

"We got compromised, Boss. What was I to do? I only helped you, right? I was only helping you!"

Erik made a disgusted noise and pushed Victor away from himself. He went to Charles to try and console him.

"Charles-"

Charles did not respond for some time and then he looked up at him, eyes dark with his silent rage. He embraced Erik to himself and whispered in his ear.

"Kill him-"Charles said in a tight voice and then he pulled away holding his gaze. "Do it. For me-"

Erik returned his gaze and in that moment, he could see that Charles was determined for him to deal a world of hurt to his own thug. He had that murderous gleam in his eye. There was no moment to hesitate. Victor heard what Charles had said and he was making a go for his gun. Erik immediately went for him and kicked the gun out of his reach. Victor stood still and looked at him tensely, fearful over what Erik would do to him.

"Boss! This is bullshit! We've been together for years! Boss wait!"Victor had no choice but to defend himself when Erik launched at him.

They started with a fist fight and they grappled with each other on the floor while Charles stood up, walking past them. Victor was putting up a good fight; Erik had trained him well after all. Charles strode towards the living room, confident that Erik will dispatch Victor. He took off his bloodied shirt and then his pants, taking off his underwear as well and then he sat upon the bench before his piano and began to play Moonlight Sonata. He thought it was fitting to play it because it suited his mood. Blood smears dappled the ivory keys with red as he played on and he didn't care. He only felt horrible that all this death still kept happening because of him and now he ordered Erik to murder for him this time. _What does that make him now?_ From the hall he heard grunts and screams of pain. A wet rending sound followed, with one final choked cry and after some time, Erik emerged from the hall, hands bloodied like his. Erik's chest was still heaving from his exertions and then he sat on the floor close to Charles's feet, resting his head at his lover's thigh. He remained silent as he listened to Charles play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sharing another lovely fan art by Lisa! I love you so much for this! T_T I love how you really capture what I want. The use of color to convey feelings, the clean lines and the beautiful work overall. Thank you!
> 
> It's on my dash for people who want to see it there: http://fireflydown1.tumblr.com


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this was posted so late! :( I've been very busy, on top of that I got sick and had writer's block. I was also busy with two other fics I was working on (because I thought I could do it all in one go, stupid me :\\) Anyway, here is the last Chapter. I hope it was satisfactory. As usual, I use my favorite XMFC lines in there because it's always so fitting to use it. Don't you think so? I always love Cherik in XMFC so you'll see that element frequently in my fics. Thanks so much for reading it. I hope you enjoy it :)

 

 _I've just had another man murdered_ \- Charles thought numbly as he lay on his side on the bed with Erik pressed up against him, hugging him close. All of this was sick and unbearable to him. Erik had cleaned up the mess of the murders from last night all by himself, burying the bodies and mopping up the blood; both he and Charles shared a bath to wash away the blood splatter upon their own bodies, with Erik gently offering to help him wash up. Erik's sad eyes regarded him silently as he stood under the shower, slightly trembling. Erik slowly ran a washcloth over his body but he did not shy away from his touch, letting the other continue. He just bent his head and watched the blood swirl and eddy down the drain along with the soap and the water. They slept without a word being exchanged between them and Charles fell into a dreamless and black sleep. He woke up feeling terrible and yet strangely benumbed. He didn't know why. Erik's kisses and touches did not even seem to move him. He wasn't sure if his indifference was due to the shock he was feeling but he was somehow thankful for it. It kept what shred of sanity he had intact. He thought over why Ororo had to send Warren to save him in the first place. He realized it may be because he did not tell her that he would be going away with Erik. Perhaps when she had seen that she was no longer being followed by Erik's men, she decided to take action against him. She had thought exposing Erik would keep them safe, so she probably hired Warren, a man who works in covert operations to secure the deal but it had been a wrong move. The end result was death and violence in its wake. Charles wondered if this would change his feelings for Erik somehow and he had come to the conclusion that it did not. He still loved him, even after everything that has happened. Erik remained silent, not wanting to break Charles's state of shock until he was willing to talk about it. Eventually, Charles did talk.

"So...what happens now?"Charles asked lifelessly as they remained in bed, with Erik's chest pressed to his back, one arm slung about his waist.

Erik did not answer for a while, contemplating on what he wanted to say."It's all up to you, Charles. Of what happened...you know I did not want it to end up the way it did-"

He drew close and kissed Charles's shoulder. Charles stifled a sob that seemed to form a painful knob in the middle of his throat.

"It's different this time. I had you kill your own man. I'm scared of what I'm turning into and I don't know if I can go on like this-"

"It wasn't your fault-"

"Is this how it's going to be with you Erik? That no matter where we go, violence and pain would follow? Would there be no end to this?"

"I...I don't know-"Erik admitted softly. He had thrusted Charles into his world, all because he was obsessed with him and now that he had him, he failed to consider the consequence of his actions upon Charles's fragile state of mind. He had helped strengthen him but the more he clung to him, the more he was destroying him and he realized this now. It was a good thing Charles had his back to him so the other did not see the anguish in his expression because he had decided he cannot let this go on. It was killing him to see Charles suffer like this. He gently kissed the side of Charles's face and embraced him.

"This is a preposterous thing I'm about to ask of you but I don't want you to think about this anymore. Just remember that whatever you had said, it was because I wanted to do it myself. You had no part in it. I have killed for you countless of times without you asking me to do so and I would not hesitate to kill again if I need to. I killed Victor because he was defiant. Simple as that-"

"But Erik, it's a different thing to wish someone dead than to actually have someone ordered dead. I never wanted anyone to be hurt-"

Charles's voice had grown thick and Erik turned him around to kiss his trembling lips. When Charles met his gaze with his tortured and haunted eyes, Charles was not able to dam up the flood of pain that wanted to escape from him. Tears began streaming down his face and he looked so anguished it wrenched deep into Erik's heart. If he was himself before, he would not have been moved by it so easily, but as he spent more time with Charles...he realized he was also changing. After he had opened up to him, he had become thoughtful about his mortality and the results of his actions. He was drenched in the blood of every single person he had murdered, remorseless and apathetic after all this time. But Charles had done something to him. He had stripped him down, to his very soul and he was ashamed and sickened by what he had seen there.

He knew what he had to do to set him free.

Later on, Charles slept again as if he was in a state of Somnolence, perhaps hoping that sleep would heal him of the horrors he had endured that Erik decided to let him slumber on. He had plans he needed to take care of. He went straight to his office, locking the door and opened up a video conference call with his most trusted disciples, Azazel and Emma Frost. Erik stood before them, resting his hands at the back of his chair, eyes momentarily averted. He did not speak for a long time and when he did, he sounded weary and lost.

"I have always depended on you to do my bidding and you have both met my expectations in all matters relating to what we do. For that, I am thankful that I have your devotion and undivided attention. This time, I'm going to ask something from the both of you, something I had never thought of asking before-"

Erik met their gazes steadily and for all the years that they had known him, he had never looked as miserable as he did now."Please, I need your help-"

When he had finished pleading his case with them, Erik ended the video call and sat back heavily in his chair, his legs trembling beneath the table. His skin had gone pallid and he looked to have aged after his talk with Azazel and Emma. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life but it had to be done, so that Charles may finally find peace. He sat there for a while, letting the silent moment take its course in calming him down before he decided to face Charles. When he got back to their bedroom, Charles was still asleep. He climbed up on the bed; lay on his side close to him with one arm propped up as he watched the other sleep. He was really quite beautiful, even in repose. He leaned in close and gently kissed Charles's pale and smooth forehead, running his fingers gently through his hair. Charles opened his eyes slowly to look up at him. He did not say anything, his face remained blank and expressionless but even then, Erik could not stop admiring his appearance. Those damnably blue eyes that captivated him, bright and eloquent, unmarred by the events that had come to pass.

"Would you like me to fix you some breakfast, Charles?"

Charles shook his head minutely and then he reached up, tugging at Erik's collar and drew him close so he could kiss him. Charles ran his fingers softly over the back of Erik's neck and Erik let him continue. Then they parted, slightly breathless but Charles remained grave and sad.

"Love me-"Charles whispered, his voice softly imploring and Erik moved on top of him to grant his request. While he was straddling him, Charles began to unbutton his own royal blue silk pajama top and then he pushed down his pants, tamping it downwards with his feet while Erik tackled his own pullover sweater off. Charles propped himself up so he can unbuckle Erik's belt and he helped him peel his pants and underwear off completely. Erik propped himself up on one arm on top of him and then he caressed Charles's belly. His hand slowly slid down and he gripped Charles's cock tight in his hot palm. He was already so hard. Charles uttered a shaky gasp, his head lolling about helplessly against the pillow, chin rolling onto his shoulder. It was delicious, just to see his arousal. Erik parted his legs, folding them so that Charles's feet would be high up in the air and then he lubricated himself before entering Charles. That familiar tightness engulfed him, strangled down on his cock and Erik made stuttering gasps with his exertions. Charles moaned louder, holding onto him, nails digging deep into his flesh, enough to make him bleed.

Erik was propped up in a kneeling position over Charles. He used his free hand to steady himself while his other hand gave Charles a frantic hand job, squeezing down hard. Simultaneously, his cock rammed in deep into Charles. Charles bucked up against him, quaking legs locked around Erik's waist. Erik bent down to kiss his lips sloppily, letting the saliva spread upon Charles's burning cheeks and chin, like he was eating his face, his gaze steadily fervid. Erik’s tongue and teeth tested and prodded him, sending electric shocks of excitement upon the nerves of his mouth and his tongue. Charles was overwhelmed by all of him. Drowning in Erik’s heat and his kisses, his own sensitive cock straining and throbbing in the other's palm, his slick juices flowing hotly; Erik’s tight fingers tortured him with this unendurable feeling of being throttled. Not only that, Erik's massive erection was pummeling and ravaging his backside, filling him up with that ecstatic mix of friction, unbridled heat and pleasure as he climbed height upon height of an intense sexual high. Everything in him seemed to beat with a live pulse as the blood-rush coursed through him, making him heady and desperate for release, heart beating in time to it.

It was too much. Too much-

But it felt so good. They both couldn't stop this need to touch each other. This was different from the other times they had made love. There was something deep and almost sanctified in the way Erik took him. Melting in the heat of their desire for each other, it was as if they had melded and became one. Charles's hips lost volition as he surged up violently, responding to Erik's thrusting into him and meeting his burning palm with his aching cock until they both finally reached the crest of that mind-wiping climax that they had both wanted to achieve. Charles's gasps and frenetic cries filled the room, his come gushing from him and splattering the skin of his belly and Erik's hand. Inside of him, he felt Erik's hot ejaculate, spreading a pleasant liquid warmth within him. Erik still had his teeth at his lower lip, biting down softly so as not to hurt him, his face still pressed up against his and they are breathing raggedly against each other. Their gasping grew quiet as their bodies calmed down, the blood beat hammering within their veins and their temples growing steady, returning to that normal rhythmic pulsing. Both of them are sweating profusely but it did not cool that feverish heat they had for each other. It still burned inside of them both. With a contented sigh, Erik rolled onto his side, parting from Charles while Charles stared up at the ceiling, seeming to see something of note up in the eaves, looking so shell-shocked that he couldn't say anything for a moment.

"That...was...so good-"Charles finally said in a hitching breath, his chest still slightly heaving. The sex was that intense, even though they had done that position before. Charles suddenly turned to look at him, brow furrowed.

"What was that about?"

Erik chuckled wanly in response."You asked me to love you-"

"It feels different-"

"It damned well should be! I wanted to change it up. I wouldn't want to bore you if we did the same thing over and over-"

Charles grew thoughtful as he kept on staring at Erik. Something was up. Erik did not let on that his behavior was odd so he kept on smiling affectionately up at him. He let out a slow breath and pulled Charles close to himself.

"I was just trying to comfort you-"He said gently."Did it work?"

"In a way, it did me some good-"

"I heard what you said to that man. You said you care about me. Was that true?"

Charles suddenly stiffened in his arms, realizing that Erik had heard what he had said to Warren. Erik had always known that Charles quietly despised him so to hear him say those words, made him realize that it was an open possibility that Charles would love him as he is. Charles's face grew hot and he sat up, his expression serious.

"Yes. We've been through so much together and even if you've done all these horrible things, in some twisted way I realize you did it out of love. I won't ever accept it or forgive you for it but knowing what you've gone through, I know there is still something in you that could be saved-"Charles said calmly, his eyes warmly regarding him this time.

Erik's throat tightened at those words. His eyes suddenly felt like they were burning and he looked away before Charles could see the state of him. Charles did not realize how much he had touched the depth of his heart, making it ache with something so bittersweet and earnest. Erik blinked repeatedly and ran a hand over his face.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Charles but who was that man?" Erik said abruptly by way of changing the topic. He didn't want Charles to see him break down again because he feels this undermines his masculinity and his command over the other. His pride was still getting the best of him.

"He said his name was Warren Worthington. Now please, don't get back at her for this but it was Ororo who sent him. It's all my fault really because I didn't tell her I was going away with you. I said a proper goodbye to everyone else but her. When you sent me to her house once to talk to her, she was civil but she didn't want to see me or talk to me any further. So I avoided her. I didn't know she was still concerned for me-"

Erik's face darkened." She wasn't concerned about you! She wanted to do something to get back at me. If you hadn't delayed that man and he would have taken that USB from outside of here-"

"Erik please, don't do anything to her-"

"No, I'm not going to do anything but she may damn well think up of something else-"

Charles put a finger to his lips to calm him down."Shh, enough of that! What's done is done. I know you'll find a way so we can both be alone together. We can just leave here. I don't care where we go! We can leave everything behind-"

Erik held his gaze and saw that Charles meant to stay with him...and that made his decision all the harder to accomplish. To not see Charles ever again was the worst possible hell he would have to go through but he had to do it, so that the Hellfire club will remain in anonymity.

"After everything I had put you through…after what just happened, you want to stay with me?"Erik said in a choked voice.

Charles smiled at him ruefully, looking away for a moment."As fucked up as it is, yes, I have made that decision by myself-"

"W-Why?"

"Because Erik, I don't want to wake up one night and not find you next to me. I don't want to suddenly realize I miss you kissing my lips or holding me in your arms. I don't want to let the years pass me by and fill me with any regret over what it would have been like to spend my life with you-"

"Charles maybe you are just confused-"

Charles playfully patted his cheek."What is this? I'm offering up my exclusive affections over to you and you're suddenly shying away from it!"

Erik shook his head slightly. This was extremely surreal. Did Charles suffer some mild mental breakdown? Is he still faking it? He had been guarded around Charles all the time and to hear him talk like this, he still couldn't believe it. Come to think of it, ever since they started, it had all been mind games and he always thought that he had the upper hand. Wasn't this what he wanted from Charles? He smiled back at Charles arrogantly. If they had to play on, then so be it.

"Who said I'm shying away? I'm not a pussy like you!"

Charles's eyes widened in playful indignation and pushed him back roughly."You are still such an asshole, you know that?"

They both started laughing and then they decided to take a shower together, which took an awfully long time for them to finish because they couldn't stop trying to get at each other. They ate a quick breakfast, but it was interrupted by Janos, who waited outside to speak to Erik. Janos was aware of what had happened to his unfortunate colleague Victor Creed but as a good disciple, he did not question his Master's actions. Charles was not able to hear their conversation, not even curious over what it was about and set to clearing the table of the dishes. He headed for the living room so that he could play on his piano once more. Erik had wiped the blood off from the keys. Charles sighed as he sat on the piano bench, just willing himself to forget that incident with Warren and Victor. Surely, he should be used to turning the other cheek by now, after everything that had come to pass. He began to play one of his favorite pieces and then he suddenly felt Erik kissing the back of his neck. He looked up and Erik was smiling down at him gently. He gestured that he was going to sit next to him so Charles moved over so that they would both be seated side by side.

"Do you have anything in particular you want me to play for you?"

Erik gave him a vague and insolent grin and then he reached for Charles's fingers and softly kissed them."Why don't you teach me for a change? I want to learn how to play 'The Heart asks Pleasure First'-"

Charles made a face, narrowing his eyes at him in disbelief."It might be too difficult for you. Have you had any piano lessons before?"

"I'm a quick study. Try me-"

"Alright then-"

It amazed Charles that Erik was so intent on learning; he was that focused that his clumsy playing slowly progressed into a passable performance that made Charles proud of him. He was indeed a quick learner. Erik then asked him to play the same piece so he could listen to ‘a real virtuoso’ perform. He did not have any idea that the only reason why Erik wanted to learn it was because that would be the final time he would hear Charles play that piece again. He wanted something to remember Charles by.

The last few days were peaceful, only broken on occasion when Janos would call for Erik's attention. It was about their research regarding Warren Worthington. Apparently, he told no one of breaching the place where Charles was supposedly held against his will, except for Ororo and even though Charles would have loathed him to know this, Erik sent Ororo a warning, by sending her a note, along with Warren's severed hand. In that letter, he had advised her that if she tried to meddle with him again, he would send her a body part, courtesy of one of her family members. The letter also instructed that she should burn Warren's hand in an incinerator, as a 'monitor' had been sent to ensure that she follow these orders. Charles himself was wondering why no one else had stormed in on their quiescent time together. He had been worrying that their location would be divulged, urging Erik that they should leave but Erik was now the one asking that they stay because he had grown to like their current home.

"There's actually one place I've wanted to take you to, but we've been having all these distractions that it always slipped my mind-"

Charles gave him a playfully seductive smirk."Uh-huh. Did I hear that right? Why the plural? Didn't you mean to say ‘a distraction’?"

Erik chuckled at him and slung an arm about his neck."Well aren't you all smug about yourself?"

Charles started laughing, trying to pull away from him when his hand slipped further down to Charles's ass."Get off of me you perverted nutjob!"

"Oh so now I'm the pervert? Who's the one itching to always get in the sack, begging for me to give it?"

"Excuse me! If anyone does the giving here, it's me!"Charles cried out petulantly. Then they both ended up laughing wildly and playfully shoving at each other. He commented on Erik wearing light gray sweats, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Going jogging all by yourself?"

Erik's jovial expression fell. Charles wore a dark gray wool suit over a dark blue button-down cardigan with the collar turned up. He looked so handsome and Erik wanted to remember him this way. Charles noticed the change in his demeanor and grew concerned. He was about to say something but Erik suddenly spoke.

"Not really. I was going to explore the west wing of the mansion. Janos told me there's a nice view from that side and there is this place I wanted to hike up into-"

"Why the serious face then?"

Erik sighed and reached for his shoulder."I was going to ask you to join me but well, If I saw you undress and change clothes before me, I'll get so distracted again I won't ever finish anything I have started. We'll end up fucking and it would be such a shame-"He spoke with mock regret, his expression set in an exaggerated state of remorse. Charles cackled at that and pushed his hand away.

"Oh get off it! I'll go dressed as I am! Let's go!"

They both walked towards that area in the mansion and Erik pushed the double doors open, which led to a wide pebbled pathway and a circular garden. It did have an exquisite view of the countryside. The area was surrounded by ancient stone balconies, the ornate carvings upon it still visibly etched even as time and the elements had eroded its surface. Charles ran ahead of Erik and exclaimed over the scenery.

"Beautiful! Now I don't ever want to leave this place!"

Erik did not say anything and watched Charles when he caught up with him, looking so happy and carefree next to the man who had killed for him and had been obsessing over him. He still couldn't believe that the other cared for him. He didn't want to kid himself of the fact that it could all be just a ruse to get his hopes up, only to set him up for a fall. If Charles had been given the opportunity, he would kill his captor for all the horrible things he had done. It just wasn't possible for him to accept Erik just like that. Erik had always known this from the start but he let things go the way they did because...because he felt the same way Charles had felt. He didn't want to wake up one night to the realization that he would not see the other again. He wanted to have him by his side, always. But they had to end this somehow and this was the only way he knew how. Charles had no idea how much agony he was going through right at that moment. With a trembling hand, he reached for the gun that he had hidden in his pocket. Charles was not even able to feel it earlier since he had made sure to keep the other ignorant of its presence. He brought it out and waited for Charles to notice what was happening. Charles turned towards him, a smile still on his face and then he saw the gun and his startled eyes met Erik's own tortured eyes.

"Erik?"

A tear slid slowly from Erik's left eye, dappling his eyelashes and he did not dash it away. It coursed down his cheek as he drew in a shaky breath. He was pale and trembling all over. Charles's brow furrowed anxiously and as if moving in slow motion, Erik brought up the gun.

 

He went towards Charles and placed the gun into his hand. He then guided Charles's hand, the one holding the gun and he had the muzzle of the weapon pointed directly onto the middle of his own forehead. Charles was too shocked to say or do anything else. He did not make any other move as he stared at Erik, appalled by what was happening. Erik spoke tightly, his face crumpled up with his anguish.

"We both know this just can't go on the way it is. At some point, this has to come to an end. I know you've always wanted to kill me Charles, because of all the things I had done. But I can't just let you go and I can't let go of who I am. Every day, we are at a head lock; I don't want to keep on hurting you but I don't want to be parted from you either. So I've made my decision. I'm giving you a chance to be free of me-"

Charles opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just kept on staring numbly at Erik, unsure of what to do.

"My final gift to you is retribution. Don't even feel guilty about killing me. You know I had this coming. I know if you kill me, it will bring you some measure of relief, even though it will stain your hands with my blood. This was the very thing you had been waiting for. Am I not right? This will justify everything else, all the lies and the pretending you did to try and get me to trust you-"

"No!"

Erik gripped his hand tight when Charles tried to pull away."Stop being such a fucking coward and do it! Kill me!"

Charles understood that Erik was just taunting him into action. He knew how to handle guns when he took a lesson with Hank once, for self-defense purposes and Erik knew that. This was his chance, to end this insanity once and for all. Hand palsied, he cocked the hammer of the gun, keeping it aimed at Erik, his expression full of his fear and doubt.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure!"Erik gave him a ghastly smile and squared his shoulders, steeling himself for the shot. A tense moment settled over them as Charles's finger moved over the trigger and he kept the gun trained at Erik's head, the tremor in his hand now reaching up to his arm. His face scrunched up in a grimace of refusal and he uttered a small groan, his arm dropping to his side.

"No. No I can't, I'm sorry. I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend-"

Erik grew furious with him."Oh come on! I'm not your friend, Charles! I'm the man who fucked your life over!"

"I won't do it!"Charles shouted back at him and pushed at his chest, gun still in one hand.

"If you're worried about my men coming after you, don't be. I've informed them of this. As of this moment, Azazel is preparing the grave where he will dump my body in after you kill me. Emma will drive you to the airport and escort you back to your parents. I had them swear that they will never harm you or come after you. You'll be safe. Everyone you care about will be, too. You can get your life back-"

Charles finally broke down, pressing the back of his hands to his eyes and weeping."Stop it! Stop it!"

The gun clattered down to the sand colored macadam beneath their feet and Erik just stood there, staring at him in wonder. Why won't Charles kill him? Charles had shown him his capacity for murder before. The conviction he saw in his eyes back then, the calculating hatred...it can't have all gone away. Erik's sin was too great to ever be absolved by any kind act on his part. He felt like breaking down himself because Charles was making things harder. He had wanted it to end immediately so that it wouldn't have to hurt so much to see Charles like this.

"Charles, you can't be with someone like me. All I am is hate and rage. I'm an unstable person and there may come a time that I might end up killing you. So please, do us both a favor and put an end to me-"

Erik bent down to pick up the gun and force Charles to kill him but Charles stopped him and held both his hands in his, his blue eyes bright with his tears. Erik was amazed to see the tenderness in Charles's expression.

"There's so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There's good too, I felt it-"Charles said with affection, his voice cracking at the last sentence.

Erik couldn't stop his own tears from streaming down his face and he used one fist to wipe away at them. He felt so exposed before Charles, all his layer of defenses brought down. That Charles could see that there was something in him worth saving puzzled him to no end. Charles went closer to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you and everything I said while we were in bed, I meant it. Every single word of it-"Charles whispered softly in his ear that Erik's own resolve finally crumbled. He began sobbing loudly, holding onto Charles. Charles wasn't faking anything this time. He was telling Erik the truth. He did love him now and he meant it. When Erik had gotten over his bout of emotions, they both stayed at the stone balcony, just watching the sunset. They didn't even need to say anything to each other. Charles kept on holding his hand, and they were glancing meaningfully at each other from time to time. Erik had never felt a feeling as good as this. He felt so relieved and a part of him felt at peace. Charles really did love him. Charles finally broke that spell of silence for them.

"Erik, I did say I love you but it doesn't mean you're forgiven. You do understand why, right?"

"Yes Charles-"

"I'm glad we have an understanding, because from here on, I forbid you from killing anyone else, unless if it's in self defense. Your men are included in this package too. If you want us to stay together, I'm directing you towards a path that I know will set you right-"

Erik nodded in acceptance, resigned to his fate. It wasn't such a bad deal because Charles had no intention of turning him over to the authorities but he was scared of what the future had in store for them. He voiced out his worries for Charles.

"I've been like this for too long, Charles. I'm afraid there might come a time when my insane rage and my strange ways will take over me and nothing will ever sate it but killing. Like I told you before, this is who I am-"

Charles drew him close and kissed him gently, the affection in his gaze unwavering.

"I have faith in you. And if the time comes that you fall back or become full of hate again, I'll be there and I'll keep holding your hand so that you'll remember this day-"

They headed back towards the mansion and from the doorway; he could see Azazel and Emma waiting for them. Erik felt wary about approaching them because he did not know how they will take it.

"What am I going to do now, Charles?"

For the first time, Charles could see how daunted Erik was over the prospect of this radical change. He didn't think having Erik go to prison would really resolve things. He had a lot of plans he wanted to do with Erik. They would probably have to discuss about going back to their city. Charles would go back to teaching piano, meeting with friends. Picking up where he had left off and then he thought he could introduce Erik to everyone this time as his partner. It might raise a few eyebrows but that does not matter. What matters is that they could go forward together and be there for each other.

"For starters, you live on and after that, we'll think up of a new occupation for you. If you want, I'll help you-"

 

It had been several months since that day in the mansion, when Erik had wished for death under Charles's hands. They had gone back to the city and with the billions Erik had stashed away in Switzerland they could have gone on living comfortably but knowing Erik, Charles had thought that doing something productive would allow him to invest his attention on something of a less violent nature.

"You look so dashing in that outfit! It suits you!" Charles breathed out in appreciation as Erik stepped around the counter of their new coffee shop to show Charles his uniform.

"How do I really look?"Erik asked anxiously.

"You've never looked more beautiful, Darling!" Charles continued to praise him and reached out for both his hands to hold onto them. Erik wore a white shirt, a dark gray vest and black trousers, a white apron draped about his waist and his hair combed back differently.

"I look so...menial-"

"No you don't!"

"I think you aim to see me grovel-"Erik said dryly, narrowing his eyes at him.

Charles made a face at him."Of course not! I told you the reason why we are opening this shop, did I not? Once you have your attention elsewhere, you wouldn't be having all these murderous thoughts about everyone else you don't like. Now get ready! It's our grand opening and I want us to look our best in front of everyone-"

Erik was about to launch into an angry diatribe over how being servile does not suit him but he stopped when Charles tightened his fingers around his hands. Charles's gaze was tender and full of his affection for him.

"How do you know you won't like it until you've tried it, hmm?"

"Well-"

"What is it?"

"How come you chose to make the shop so obscure and hard to find?"

"I didn't want us to be overwhelmed. Plus, I want us to be known only by word of mouth-"

"But how will people know-"Erik was interrupted when someone did come in.

"Charles!" Rogue cried out from the front door of the shop, followed by her mother who was pushing Raven's chair forward. Rogue began running about and then she was hugging Charles waist, holding on tight.

"Charles we missed you! You've been gone for so long!"Raven said from her chair, holding out her hand to him. They held hands briefly and then Rogue was trying to tackle Charles to the floor, making him cackle delightedly.

"Rogue, please behave!"Their mother scolded Rogue quietly and then she looked up at Charles, smiling.

"You've told me what an excellent cook your partner is and I wanted to see it for myself-"

She looked over at Erik, who stood stiffly by the counter, seeming to be uncomfortable. He then cleared his throat and held out the menu, gesturing with his other hand for them to be seated. Rogue and Raven giggled and then they all sat down.

"What will you be ordering?"Charles asked them brightly as they looked over the menus, his pen poised over his order clipboard.

"What would you recommend?"Mrs Darkholme replied with good humor.

"Erik's scones are really good. You can control the sweetness with the accompaniments provided and I'd recommend our imported English tea with it-"

"Alright, I will have that then-"

"And what about you fine young ladies?"Charles played the perfect attendant.

"Strawberry shortcake!"Both girls cried out at the same time, causing them to giggle once more. Charles brought the orders over to Erik, who prepared the pastries on a tray and passed it on to Charles, who took it over to their first customers' table. Exclamations of appreciation were voiced out and Mrs Darkholme praised Erik for the superb quality and taste of his pastries.

After a few minutes, Hank, Sean and Alex arrived and they ordered something more substantial. They wanted sandwiches and coffee frappes. Erik then sauntered over to the back counter.

"Hey Azazel, make me a Cheese steak sandwich, Triple ham sandwich and a Tuna Turnover-"

"Alright Boss. Is the tuna for a lady?"

"Well what the hell does it matter what the gender is of whoever ordered it? Just do it!" Erik shouted at him, eyes wide and angry.

"Sorry Boss, I only asked because some ladies prefer them sliced up already.’Cause it crumbles-"

Erik passed a hand over his eyes, exasperated over the entire matter but trying to hold on to his sanity." Sorry. Sorry you're right. It's for a guy-" The Tuna was for Hank McCoy. He had no idea how Azazel would have known the process of serving meals. The moment he had proposed this new occupation to Azazel and Emma, Azazel accepted it without question, going so far as to read dozens of manuals on food preparation and coffee shop instructions, with a true disciple's blind obedience. Janos was the same and was now the shop's delivery boy. Erik had released his other men, letting them decide on what to do with their lives. Emma on the other hand was shocked to her core but decided to follow Erik anyway. She had nothing else to do and she didn't really need the money. She was just curious to know if they could last as long as they can, living like every normal person around them before they reverted to their old ways.

"On it!"Azazel said in that same tone he used from before, as if they were on a grave mission that needed to be accomplished. Erik ducked further into the counter and saw Emma sitting in a corner filing her nails and looking bored.

"Get up off of your lazy derriere and help Charles out!"He roared out at her.

Emma flinched and began to put her apron on, elbowing Azazel as he worked when she thought Erik had left."I think he's even nastier tempered now than how he was before. I don't know which is worse-"

"You wanna find out, Emma?"Erik dared her and stared at her coldly from across the counter, his head slowly sliding in menacingly, making him look like the shark from Jaws.

Emma grew pale at his baleful gaze and hurriedly got out of the kitchen door to help Charles serve the customers. More people are coming in and most of them are the people that Charles had been acquainted with. Even Moira was there. She snootily turned her chin up at Erik when she entered.

"The high and mighty has fallen!"She said smugly and Erik frowned at her from the counter, eyes becoming dangerous slits. He flung a glance at Charles.

"What's this damned shrew doing here, Charles? I'm not going to serve her!"

"Erik, there are children here! Please watch your language!"Charles admonished him and gestured with his head towards Raven and Rogue. Things were not going smoothly as Erik had wanted. He was already having a headache just dealing with all of these people. He never was a people person and had only been able to coast through life faking it. But this was different. This shit was too real. Charles suddenly reached for his arm and lightly squeezed it.

"I know you are feeling harassed but what we are doing right now is for your own good and you know it!"

"Fine! Fine I'll serve the shrew! So how may I be of assistance?"Erik said sarcastically as he faced Moira, who was looking up at their menu options from the board above the main counter.

Moira mockingly touched a finger to her face, trying to act as if she was unable to decide, rolling her eyes about indecisively.

"I don't see any of my favorites here-"She pouted.

"Try the dumpster-"Erik said in a low voice through gritted teeth.

Moira looked like she was about to explode with righteous outrage but Charles guided her away from Erik and smoothly spoke to her, getting the order on Erik's behalf. Charles went to Erik and patted his back, running his hand gently downwards.

"Just calm your mind, Erik. Calm your mind-"

“I don't think I'm cut out to serve people-"Erik said, sounding depressed.

"You were doing great so far. How can you say that?"

Erik ran his hands over his face, hiding behind the partition behind the main counter."I'm afraid I will fail this for you, Charles-"

"Erik look at me-"

He looked at Charles's face and saw only love and understanding in his eyes."It will be alright."And from that moment, just with a look, Erik knew Charles was right.

Charles pulled Erik to himself and kissed him gently on the lips, exposing them to the people over the counter. Erik melted into his arms and closed his eyes, holding him tight as they kissed, eliciting hoots of approval from the people seated at their tables. Erik drew back, uncharacteristically embarrassed but smiling back at Charles affectionately this time. Looking at him, he realized he was saved by this man, even though he was not really worth saving.

He had to make that count for something.

 

 


End file.
